Young Justice: 2031
by FarmingPirate
Summary: The year is 2031 and the next generation of young heroes have assembled to learn and grow from each others strengths and weaknesses. Tim Drake and Gar teach and help the eight super teens fight crime and take on the new 'Light'. Featuring: Damian Wayne, Jon Kent, Lian Harper, Don/Dawn Allen, Zachary Zatara, Mar'i Grayson and Sophie Daniels (OC).
1. Chapter 1: The Nightstar

**Chapter 1: The Nightstar**

"B01: Nightwing, B31: Starfire, B42: Nightstar" The robotic voice announced.

Nightwing and Starfire stood facing the Zeta tube as their black haired, golden skinned daughter followed them through. The thirteen year old hybrid stepped into the watchtower in wonder. Her father had always promised that he would take her to see it when she was old enough and mature enough and now here she is.

"Is it what you expected Mar'i?" Her father asked with a smile.

Mar'i began to soar into the air and span herself around, "No... It's even better!" she beamed. Koriand'r let out a giggle as she saw her daughter soar around the open entrance.

"Our little princess is excited," she said to her husband. Dick smiled to Koriand'r in agreement. Dick placed his hands on each side of his mouth and shouted towards his flying daughter, "You better land before Gramps see's you!" he joked, Batman was still as stern as ever.

The little Tamaran princess landed softly in front of her parents with a gleeful smile, "So when can I meet the others?" she asked. Dick and Kori shared glances and then smirked to eachother, Dick stepped towards Mar'i and knelt down in front of her "You can meet them now if you want to."

Mar'i nervously nodded, her smile remained plastered across her face. Dick stood back up and walked past her. Mar'i's eyes met her mothers and then both shared an excited look, "Go on ahead Princess, I'll be right behind you" her mother encouraged.

So that's what Mar'i did, she followed her father through some hallways and doors until finally she was stood in what seemed to be a living area but it's decor wasn't like the rest of the Watchtower. There was art painted onto the walls, posters placed everywhere around the walls and a bunch of films and food wrappings dumped around the living area. The living area had a bunch of couches facing a large T.V screen, a Snooker table and a Foosball table placed near eachother and two staircases placed on each side of the room. Inbetween the staircases was a large mechanical doorway with "Kitchen Area" written on to it and above the stairs was a series of rooms which Mar'i assumed is where everybody slept.

"Wow..." She said surprised.

"Pretty cool right?" Dick encouraged.

"Yeah..." The daughter replied, "...But where is everyone?" she asked dissappointed. Dick looked down to his daughter beside him and ruffled her long black hair, "They must be in the kitchen or in their rooms, It is the evening on Earth after all," he smiled.

"Me and your mother need to go and speak to some of the Older members, Do you think you'll be alright by yourself?" He caringly asked.

Mar'i looked behind her towards her beautiful mother, silently asking for encouragement. Kori noticed this and gave her daughter a loving smile, "Go on Mar'i, They are lovely people. Go say hi!" she smiled, nodding her head towards the kitchen.

Mar'i wasn't one for backing down and she managed to obtain both her fathers and her mothers confidence so she wasn't that worried about meeting the other young members, "Okay,-" she answered, "-If you see Gramps tell him I'm enjoying myself!"

Dick laughed at the request, Bruce tries to pretend he is all stoic and emotionless but Dick knew he loved his 'Grandchildren'. "I will Mar'i-" he promised "-If you're lucky you might even see Uncle Tim later," he continued. Mar'i nodded, she was told that 'Uncle Tim' would be looking after her now that she has joined the young team but she was more excited to see her cousin. In excitement Mar'i didn't say goodbye to her parents she instead hurried along towards the kitchen area to meet some of her new teammates.

"Tsk...Oh please, nobody would be able to eat that much," A brash voice spoke

"I could eat more than that, Don." A second voice boasted.

"You forget that my dad beat yours in a burger eating contest," A deep voice retaliated.

Their voices came to a halt when the door slid open and Mar'i stood before them. The three boys that were stood around the round metallic table turned around as if they got caught doing something they shouldn't. Mar'i looked at the blonde haired boy sat down with his mouth full of food, he was dressed in a purple version of 'The Flash" suit. To his right was a black haired boy dressed in red and blue, much like Superman except his cape was half Superman's cape's length and he had red running from the bottom of his 'S' emblem all the way over his shoulders. The last boy had his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face, she knew who this boy was, Gramps' only real son but she didn't feel like she was related to him at all, not like how she felt with Uncle Tim and Auntie Babs. Mar'i and Damian have never been close but that's because Damian never had 'time' to spend with her. Since he is older than her he would complain about "Associating with a child" when he could be training. 'The Demon' is what she liked to call him. He enjoyed the name, however he told her that she was unable to call him that now that she had joined 'his' team, she was instead to call him "Robin" and show him some respect.

"Uh... Hi?" The Superboy greeted.

"Hey!" Mar'i giggled.

"Hmhythghre." The blonde haired boy attempted.

"Swallow your food Don," Robin uttered. The blonde swallowed his mouthful in one go and raised his hand, waving it towards Mar'i, "Hey there," he spoke.

"Jon, Don, this is Nightstar. She's joining the team today," Robin informed. Jon looked to his friend, he knew Robin's relation to Nightstar and he found it rather funny. Jon walked over to Mar'i and put his hand out for her to shake, "My name is Jon... or Superboy, Whichever you prefer is fine." he smiled. The Tamaran princess took his hand and shook it.

"You three aren't bullying her are you?" A voice spoke from behind the golden skinned girl.

Mar'i turned around to see a black haired girl with short hair a few steps behind her. The girl was dressed in a red with a black arrow running down her torso and a hood draping down behind her head, falling to the side of her quiver.

"Of course we aren't Lian," Jon answered dismissvely. "If anyone would it's you, Red." Damian added. Don grabbed another burger and began to bite down on it, he always found these little arguments entertaining.

"Coming from 'Mr Angsty Pants'," Lian joked, trying to get under her friends skin.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Mar'i innocently reassured the red archer behind her. Lian ruffled Mar'is hair a little, "If these boys give you any trouble let me know," She smirked.

"I will Lian," Mar'i replied. Lian had a 'big sister' vibe around her and Mar'i felt like she was trustworthy, "Are you Red Arrow?" Mar'i guessed.

Lian let out a short laugh, "Not quite, That was my dad. I'm 'Red Hood' in the field." she informed. Mar'i nodded, it was a catchy and simple name.

Lian then looked towards Robin, posing to ask a question, "Who hasn't she met yet?" she asked.

Robin thought for a moment and then answered, "Just Batgirl and Dawn."

Lian then tapped Mar'i's shoulder and gave her a caring smile, "You'll get on with those two," she promised.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bat and The Bird

**Chapter 2: The Bat and The Bird**

"I don't really see what the problem is."

"That's because you ignore problems."

"Considering what we're doing now-" Batgirl ducked the knife and threw an uppercut towards the thug,"-I don't think that's true."

Robin dusted his uniform, grabbed the purse from the floor and walked towards the shaken up woman sat against the wall. "Here citizen," He said. The woman quickly grasped her purse from his hands and stumbled away in fear.

"You really need to work on that face of yours," Batgirl teased, knowing Robin wasn't one for dealing with the people he saves. Robin barged past Batgirl's shoulder and pulled out his grapple gun, aiming it towards the roof of the nearest building, "You're one to talk."

Batgirl followed Robin to the top of the building and tutted to Robin, "Now now you shouldn't talk to family like that Robin," She teased again.

Robin placed his grapple gun back onto his utility belt, "We are not family Batgirl. Not you or Mar'i are of my blood," he dismissed.

Batgirl walked over to her partner and placed her hand onto his shoulder, "I know we're not family Damian," She admitted.

"But I still care. What's got your feathers in a bunch?" She asked. Robin flicked her gauntlet from his shoulder, "Timothy Drake."

Underneath her mask Batgirl rolled her eyes, "This again?" She asked.

Robin scowled, "Yes. This again," he spat.

"How dare he think he can order me around like he is better than me.-" He grimaced as he walked to the ledge of the building, "I am Damian Wayne Al Ghul, Grandson of Ra's al Ghul and-"

"Heir to the Bat-" Batgirl interrupted ,"- I know, I've heard you say it about a million times."

Batgirl took a few steps away from Damian and then leapt past him across to the nearby building, "Maybe instead of whining about it you do something about your situation, prove to Tim that you should be helping him lead."

Robin's face looked disgusted, "I do not need to prove myself to him, nor will I help him."

Batgirl shook her head, "You really do need to get that head out of your ass Little Robin."

Robin scowled to his partner and jumped across to the building she now resided on, "Do not call me 'Little Robin'!" He yelled.

Batgirl laughed at Robin's response, she loved to get under his skin. It was her and Lian's past-time. Before Batgirl had a chance to respond to Robin being annoyed at her the sound of multiple police sirens rang into the Gotham night, the two looked at each other and silently agreed to follow the flashing lights.

Batgirl and Robin jumped and glided from building to building trying to keep up with the Police cars as best they could. They eventually came across a Police blockade outside of a small-time bank. Behind one of the squad cars in the center of the blockade was a red haired officer attempting to communicate with the thief's inside.

"It seems your mother is here." Robin informed.

"I'll loop around closer to the bank, you go see what the situation is," Batgirl ignored.

Robin turned to her, "You have a mask on, I doubt she'll recognize you,". Batgirl looked to her patrol partner, "A mask, not a cowl. She's my mother, she'll recognize me," She spoke. Everyone else on the team had their parents blessing to be a superhero, practically all of their parents were in fact superheroes or at the very least retired ones. Batgirl's parents though? They were just ordinary people, her father an Electrician and her mother the Captain of the Gotham City Police Department. Her mother would probably murder her if she found out what she has been doing for the last two years, in fact she would probably murder Grandpa Bruce if she found out that he had been training her.

"Fine, I'll go. You get into position." Robin told her. Batgirl nodded to her friend and began to look for an opening into the bank. Robin however climbed down from the building and began to walk through the group of Police hidden behind their vehicles with their guns pointed towards the entrance of the bank.

"Captain Daniels," Robin announced, "What's the situation?" he then asked. The red headed Captain of the Police turned behind her to see Robin walk towards her, "Did Red Robin send you?" She asked. Robin sighed to himself and rolled his eyes, "No. He did not send me." he uttered.

Barbara Daniels smirked at the teenager, she remembered Dick's time as Robin. The two of them couldn't be any more different. "Three men armed with high caliber rifles. Each one wearing a Raccoon mask, they are all amateurs so don't expect a difficult fight Robin," She informed. Robin nodded to the Captain and pulled his black and yellow hood over his head, "Batgirl and I will handle this, give us five minutes Captain." He boasted.

Robin walked around to the side of the blockade and snuck towards the front window of the building, waiting for Batgirls signal. At the sound of smashed glass, small explosions and the view of smoke bombs Robin himself burst through the front window. Batgirl had managed to deactivate the Raccoon's rifles via small, thrown sticky explosives, thus giving Robin the opportunity to get in up close and personal with the amateur thiefs. The first Raccoon noticed Robins footsteps but the Boy Wonder managed to knock him out with the hilt of his blade as he drew it from it's sheath. With the Second thief he had to swipe the rifle from his hands before the Raccoon could hit a hostage and then roundhouse kick the small masked man to the floor, then striking him a few times to fully knock him out. "One more," he mumbled to himself. The last man had a pistol to the head of a hostage, "Don't move or he get's a bullet in his head!" he roared. Robin shrugged, "I highly doubt it."

A Batarang impaled into the man's hand forcing him to drop the pistol to the ground which then fired into his foot. Robin ran towards him and took him down with three quick strikes to the chest and one to the jaw. He then looked towards the civilians remaining in the building, "We're done here, leave the buildings with your hands on your head and walk slowly towards the Police," He ordered.

"You're not quite done here little boy." A burly yet feminine voice spoke from behind him. The Boy Wonder turned around to see a rather tall and very muscular woman wearing the same animal mask as the other thiefs. "You're a big one," Robin goaded. The behemoth of a Raccoon lifted up a large machine gun towards the teenager who readied himself to dodge the hail of bullets. Within a second Batgirl had jumped down onto the muscular Raccoons back and shocked her with two very strong tazer's, knocking her out. With a large thud the monster of a woman fell forward onto her face, flinging Batgirl forward a meter or two.

"That was fun," Batgirl groaned as she lead on her back winded from her landing. Robin reached his hand out to Batgirl and lifted her from the ground, "I would have had her." he spoke.

"I didn't realise she was your type. I knew I never had a chance," Batgirl teased again, stifling her laughter. Before Robin could retaliate with his words Captain Daniels entered the building with her pistol raised, scanning for threats. Batgirl quickly turned her head away from her mother.

"There was four." Robin confirmed. The Captain holstered her weapon and nodded to the Boy Wonder, "And you were still just shy of five minutes. You're getting better." she complimented. Captain Daniels then tilted her head towards the masked heroine, "You too Batgirl," she continued. Barbara felt like it was her duty to encourage her, from one Batgirl to another. She noticed a smirk on the masked heroines face, "Thank you Captain Daniels," Batgirl replied through a voice modulator.

 ***Batgirl, Robin. You're needed at the Watchtower.*** A voice echoed into their ears.

The two hero's looked at one another and nodded. "Enjoy your night of paperwork Captain," Robin said sarcastically before he and Batgirl made their way quickly out of the back of the building.

The two looped through and across buildings before standing in front of a run down telephone booth homed in a dark alleyway. "Do you think she noticed me?" Batgirl asked as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Yes." Robin replied, of course Barbara noticed her. She was stood right in front of her. The look of worry on Batgirl's face made it click inside his head. "Oh. You mean if she noticed you as 'Sophie', right?" he asked. Batgirl glared at Robin, "Obviously!" she huffed in frustration.

"Then no. She did not." Robin replied.

Batgirl stepped towards Robin and punched him in the shoulder, "Idiot." before stepping into the telephone booth and vanishing into white light.

"I am no idiot." Damian said to himself before following his partner.


	3. Chapter 3: The Young Magician

Chapter 3: The Young Magician

"You'll have to try better than that Superbaby!" Lian taunted as she flipped over his head landing with her bow drawn. Superboy turned his head and took a deep breath, then releasing the cold air towards his opponent. Red Hood's right foot was now trapped in ice. Superboy let out a happy "Yes!". Turning serious again after his accomplishment Jon began to run towards Lian ready to take her down.

"Not too hard Jon!" The Changeling warned. Gar knew too well of the strength of fighting a half kryptonian, especially back when he was Beast Boy and Conner was still Superboy.

Superboy's attention slipped towards his teacher as he heard the warning and Lian noticed this. So she quickly melted the ice with a flare arrow and a hard punch, and when Jon's attention turned back to where Lian was stood, she was gone.

Jon stopped in his tracks, confused. "What the-", before he could finish his chest was slammed to the ground and Red Hood was sat on his back with an Arrow pointing towards the back of his head. "'What the' what?" She teased with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell!" Jon complained. Lian let out a chuckle.

Red Hood stepped off from Superboys back, allowing him to get up. Jon wiped his costume and rubbed his head, "Good fight Lian... as always," he complimented. Lian placed her bow around her shoulders and extended her hand towards her friend and the two shook hands. "You too Jon." She nodded.

The Changeling stepped forwards and clapped his hands, "That was a hell of a fight guys!" he cheered. Behind Gar was Mar'i, Dawn and Don who were also cheering their encouragement.

"You almost had her Jon" Said Don.

"Way too go Red!" Dawn called, pumping her fist in the air.

"You're so strong Jon! and You're so cool Lian!" Mar'i happily cheered both of them on. Lian looked towards the golden skinned girl and smiled, "Thank you Star."

Jon walked over to Donald. The son of The Flash placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder, "These girls will be the death of us Jon, I swear." he laughed. Jon shrugged at his friends statement. "As long as they protect the people," he smirked as he looked towards the three girls chattering about the previous fight.

Don placed his hands on his hips, "Never fear citizens! It is I, Superboy! I shall save you from this foul evildoer!" he teased as he struck Superman's iconic pose.

Jon laughed at the blonde haired speedster, "Your humour will be the death of me Don, not these girls." he laughed as he very lightly tapped his friends shoulder sending him off balance a little.

"Alright guys, next up I want Mar'i and Don to-", Gar was interupted as the door to the sparring room opened.

"Hey Gar," The raven haired magician waved. Jon and Don were dumbstruck as they looked upon Zatanna for the first time. "It should be against the law to wear that costume around us," Jon drooled. "Screw that, I'm a fan" Don oggled.

Dawn turned to her twin and friend with a disgusted look on her face, she walked between the two and pushed them a step forward, "Have some respect would you."

Jon and Don shook their heads and attempted to compose themselves.

"Zatanna!-" Gar exclaimed, "-Here to see how I'm doing?" he flirted.

Zatanna chuckled at his attempt. "You wish Beast Boy-" she laughed, "-I'm actually here to introduce you and the team to someone."

A few steps behind Zatanna was a young boy with black hair like his mother and the same fashion sense for that matter. He wore a black tail coat suit with a red bowtie appearing from beneath the collar. "This is Zachary," She introduced but the boy's expression made it seem like he didn't want to be here.

Zachary caught up with his mother and stopped beside her, looking towards the ground. "Just call me Zatara," he sighed.

"He certainly has his father's attitude," Gar stated. Zatanna rolled her eyes, "tell me about it, it's only gonna get worse now that he's a teenager going through-"

"Mum!" Zatara groaned. Zatanna wasn't the most tactful of people when it came to him.

Zatanna realised she may have been sharing a bit too much and stopped herself from adding anymore to that sentence. "Anyway... I spoke to Tim and he said Zachary was welcome to join the team," The magician smiled and placed her hand onto her son's shoulder, "-so here he is."

Gar took a step forward towards the small magician and ruffled his black hair, "In that case welcome to the team Zachary."

"...Thanks" he pouted.

"It's nice to meet you Zach," Mar'i spoke. The young magician turned to the golden skinned girl a year younger and raised a small smile on his face but he didn't reply, he instead blushed a little.

Zatanna leaned in towards Gar, "Is that Dick's kid?" she whispered. The Changeling did the same to the magician, "Yeah, she joined on thursday," he informed. "She's gonna be a stunner." Zatanna squeeled to herself.

Zacharay heard the abnormal noises coming from her mother and turned to her in confusion. "Shouldn't you be going to see if Deadman and Constantine need you?" He questioned.

Gar laughed to himself, "Doesn't he call him dad?" he asked. Zatanna shook her head "No", she then began to walk towards the exit of the sparring room, "Constantine doesn't like it," she chuckled. Before the automatic door shut behind her Zatanna turned and waved to her son, "Have fun Zachary!"

After Zatanna had left most of the young team were bewildered as to what had just happened. They gained a new team member in the blink of an eye but it was as if a mother had just dropped her child off at kindergarten.

Zachary stood there waiting for Gar to speak, which he eventually did after Dawn managed to snap Jon and Don out of drooling again. "Before we start the next session Zach, I'll let the team introduce themselves."

The green man motioned for Dawn to speak first and introduce herself but as she started speak she was interupted.

 ***Changeling can you please bring the team to the situation room.***

"Oh my cotton socks! I'm trying to teach, what is with all of these interruptions?!" He loudly complained.

 ***I heard that.***

Gar audibly sighed, "I'll bring them now..."

 ***Thank you.***


	4. Chapter 4: The Situation

**Chapter 4: The Situation**

The green teacher lead the younger heroes through a series of halls and doorways until eventually pulling up to a large door with "Situation Room" written across it. Mar'i grew nervous, she knew she would eventually be sent on a mission but she didn't think that it would be so soon.

The Changeling looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "Mar'i, Zatara, are you ready?"

Mar'i and Zach looked at each other and gulped, the two were just as nervous as the other. Gar tapped onto the holographic keypad and the door began to open revealing a large open room. Inside the room were different kinds of vehicles, weapons and armor. In the center of the room stood Tim Drake in his Red Robin costume with his cowl donned over his head. Mar'i's face lit up as she saw her uncle look at her with a smile, the last time she saw him was months ago. He moved away from Gotham with Stephanie after he began to start up his business.

The young group of heroes followed Gar as he led them into the circular ring in the center of the room. When they stood in the ring images began to pop up around them onto the holographic tube they were now stood in.

"It's good to see you Team." Red Robin nodded. His attention then slipped towards Mar'i "It's nice to see you again Mar'i" he smiled.

"You too Uncle Tim," She grinned.

"Have you tried to get a hold of Robin and Batgirl? I tried calling them for practice but they said they were busy patrolling." The Changeling complained.

"What do you expect when you hold the sessions so late?" Tim asked in a humorous manner. Gar mumbled under his breath and pouted, "Blame the kids for having school."

The large door behind them began to slowly open again and you could already hear Damian complaining towards Tim, "For goodness sake Timothy why did you make this door open so damn slowly?!" and you could already here Sophie fed up with him, "It's a big metal door Robin, what did you expect?"

When Mar'i heard the sound of her 'Cousin' she turned around with glee and saw Sophie in her Batgirl costume for the first time. It was much like the original Batgirl's costume except Sophie's featured red instead of yellow, in the inside of the cape for example. The only part of the costume that was still yellow was her logo which ran down most of her torso. Instead of a cowl Sophie wore a black domino mask which looped around by the sides of her head, giving her the pointed ears much like Batman's. Mar'i flew rather quickly into Batgirl's arms, hugging the redhead. "Sophie!" She squealed.

A huge smile appeared on Sophie's face, "Hey little Star" she replied as she hugged her back.

"Tsk-" Robin tutted,"-Take control for once would you Timothy, isn't this is mission brief?"

Red Robin folded his arms towards Damian and ignored him, "When you're ready girls."

Batgirl looked down towards her cousin, "Come on Nightstar, let's go act like the superheroes we are" she smiled. Mar'i nodded and the two made their way back to the holographic tube.

The team formed up in two lines of four and stood waiting for instructions. Red Robin tapped onto his gauntlet and multiple images of villains began to surround them, "The Ravager, Bloodwork and Icicle who was formerly known as Icicle Jr-" Red Robin Began.

"-We recently came across some intel informing us that these three will be infiltrating a Kord industries facility in search of a rare item..."

"What item?" Damian interrupted.

Tim sighed to himself, "That... We aren't sure"

"Typical." Robin groaned. Sophie elbowed Robin in the side and scowled towards him.

"Which is why we are sending you all together this time," Tim added.

"It's that bad?" Lian questioned after sharing a worried glance with Dawn.

Red Robin tapped onto his gauntlet one more time and the pictures changed to show images of a large warehouse facility owned by Kord Industries, "They are sending their best assasin, most powerful ice meta and someone who manipulates blood to infiltrate one of the warehouses owned by one of the smartest and richest men alive. Yeah, it's that bad." he admitted.

"We can handle it," Robin announced. "Why aren't you sending in the Justice League?" Dawn quickly questioned.

"We were planning on it but-" Red Robin tapped onto his gauntlet for the third time, the images now changed to a satellite feed of the Justice League fighting against multiple "Amazo's" in the center of Metropolis, "-They are currently busy."

"So it's down to you guys" Gar added, "If you need us we'll be there in the blink of an eye."

"I have every faith in you eight" Tim announced.

"Eight?" Damian questioned not yet having noticed Zatara.

"Eight?" Zatara asked, he was not expecting to take part.

Damian looked towards the black haired magician in confusion, "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Zatara, Damian-" Red lights began to flash around the ten superheroes "- But you'll have to do introductions later, you guys need to move."

"Batgirl, You're in charge on the ground" Tim ordered, much to Robin's dismay.

The Tornado Twins sped towards the Team's personal air/space transport and began to get it ready for take off. Nightstar and Superboy followed suit as they flew in the air and the four grounded hero ran behind them into the back of the transport and began to strap themselves to the seats.

After a few minutes they took off into space and soon entered the atmoshpere of Earth. Zatara held a hand over his mouth, looking green, "Guys, I'm a magician not an astronaut! I think I'm gonna be sick" He warned. Sat next to Zatara was Sophie who had no intention of being puked on so she reached beside Zatara and pulled a Sick Bag from beside the oxygen masks, "Here." she said as she gave the bag to him.

"Than-", Zachary wasn't able to finish he sentence.

"Arrival at location in ten, nine, eight...", Dawn spoke through the speakers.

The transport landed with a light thud and The Tornado Twins exited the cockpit and entered the passenger area, "What's with the magician?" Don asked.

Sophie unstrapped herself from her seat and looked towards Zatara in worry, he did not look well at all. "I don't think he was prepared for that," Lian cautioned.

"Zatara, stay here and watch the ship." Sophie ordered, Zach was more than okay with that order.

She then stepped towards the ramp that began to lower at the back of the passenger bay, "Tornado Twins and Superboy, You're Team A. Look out for Bloodwork." She started.

"Robin, Nightstar. Icicle is yours, you're Team B" She commanded. "Tsk" Damian tutted, "Of course I have to babysit."

Batgirl ignored her friend's complaining and nodded towards Lian, "Which means The Ravager is against us Red Hood."

Red Hood gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles, "Good, I need some payback for last time"

Batgirl looked towards her team and released a smirk, "Let's go kick some ass."


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold Blooded

**Chapter 5: The Cold Blooded**

The three teams split up and and went towards various entrances of the warehouse. The Tornado Twins and Superboy towards the Cargo bay where Bloodwork's red trail led. Robin and Nightstar took a side entrance towards the data storage area, following the cold while Red Hood and Batgirl headed straight towards the security storage area, where the most classified items were being held. Each team saw the security guards taken down, some were frozen, some were drained of their blood and the others were cut by a blade.

* * *

 **Team A:**

"He's inspecting the crate's, he's looking for something," Superboy told the Tornado Twins after using his X-ray vision to look into the Cargo bay. "We do this like we planned," Said Dawn, "We do it like dad did."

Superboy and Don nodded, they knew the plan.

Superboy hovered a few inches from the ground, "Well then, I'll lure him outside."

Jon then took off into the Cargo Bay, his red cape flowing and flapping with the wind and with a crash he smashed the sheet metal garage door of the warehouse from it's hinges and against the opposite side of the open room. He landed on his feet and slid a few meters before stopping, Bloodwork turned to the 16 year old boy and the red monster scowled towards him, "They send a boy to do their work?"

"Not just any boy-," Jon chuckled to himself.

"-I'm Superboy!" He shouted as he flew into the man encased with blood, sending him into the rack of heavy boxes.

Superboy then began a flurry of strong hits onto the blood monster's form, the hafl-kryptonian did next to no damage as his fists splashed into the red liquid.

"Pathetic." Bloodwork laughed. He ejected the Superboy from on top of him, sending the teenager across the bay into the side of a metal container. Bloodwork began to step forward as he threw the heavy boxes from on top of him, his form growing larger as his heartbeat sped up, "I try not to kill children, but blood is blood at the end of the day."

Jon pulled himself from the indent he made into the metal container and wiped sweat from his brow and smirked. He had Bloodwork where he needed him, right by the open entrance he had created upon his entrance. "You know what Bloodwork? Why don't I applaud you for those morals," He taunted as he extended his arms and opening his palms. As Bloodwork took another step he was now in the perfect positiion, with all his strength Superboy brought the palms of his hands together sending out a shockwave towards Bloodwork, sending him out into the open air.

Bloodwork landed in the parking lot with the blood he had encapsulated himself in surrounding him as a large puddle. Two purple blurs sped past him, "And to think The Flash had trouble with you," A feminine voice chuckled.

"Oh don't B-Negative, Sis." A deep voice teased.

The two purple speedsters stopped in front of Bloodwork, "Welcome to the IV league, Bloodwork." they said in unison.

The blood themed villain smirked at the puns at first and then grimaced, "The Flash sends his little spawn? I'll be sure to send him your drained corpses."

The two speedsters looked at each other and shrugged, they had heard better threats before which mostly came from Captain Cold and Mirror Master. Superboy flew inbetween the two as Bloodwork began to reassemble the blood around him, "Let's finish this, Twins" He nodded.

The Tornado Twins began to run around in a ring around both Superboy and bloodwork. The strong winds the twins created around the two began to affect the form of Bloodwork, it was no longer a scary and intimidating looking monster. It began to look like mutiple blobs of red as the liquid began seperate itself from it's master.

"You think this will stop me?! This basic trick?!" Bloodwork roared.

"No-" Dawn said.

"-But this will," Don finished.

Jon took a deep breath and pumped his chest out, then releasing the blistering cold air from his lungs towards the red monster and the rogue liquid leaving him. Within moments their foe's tools were frozen solid and the disgraced CCPD Corner was cold enough to capture and his heartbeat was slow enough for him to no longer pose a threat.

Jon turned to Don as the speedsters sped to his side, "Those puns were terrible," he smiled.

"They were not in vein," Dawn smirked, Don looked proud towards her sister.

* * *

 **Team B:**

Robin and Nightstar began to feel the cold, they knew they were getting closer to Icicle. Mar'i wasn't one for the cold, she took after her mother in that regard but then again Mar'i considered it was probably due to the skimpy clothes that her mother wore.

"Leave this disgrace of a villain to me Nightstar," Robin spoke, looking over his shoulder towards Mar'i. "You'll just be in the way." He added. The two were growing colder as they stepped through towards the last hallway to the data storage room. If the villains couldn't find what they were looking for in this facility then the data in that room will tell them where to find it. The two heard a crash from the opposite side of the door, "What's the plan Robin?" Nightstar nervously asked.

"Just stay back, Grayson will kill me if you get hurt." Robin ordered. Nightstar shook her head, in Damian talk that means "I'm going to rush in and do something stupid", so she prepared herself to support his move.

"Aha! Found it!" an icy voice cheered.

Robin punched the door's keypad and as the metal door retracted he threw a volley of explosive Batarangs towards the ice villain, then running towards him with his sword drawn. Icicle clenched his fist and a shield of thick ice formed to the side of him, blocking the explosive Batarangs. "Oh please little boy-" He goaded as he froze Robin's feet in place, "I learned to counter that move over a decade ago".

Nightstar flew through the doorway and fired two small and precise solar bursts towards the ice surrounding Robin's feet, freeing him from the cold hindrance. She then released a flurry of shot's towards Icicle who took the attacks head on with his icy shield which began to drip with water as his ice melted. "Of course one of you messes with fire," Icicle groaned as he slapped Mar'i from the air with a pillar of ice, "But you know what they say about that" he laughed.

Robin watched as Nightstar was sent into a wall of computer servers, "You dare." He growled. Robin tightened his grip around his sword and began to jumped and dodge past Icicle's attacks. He soon got within striking distance and began to cut through the defense of the villain who seemed unable to cope with the quick succession of Damian's attacks. "You do not touch her!" He gritted his teeth and landed one very hard strike down onto Icicle's left hand, severing it from his cold body. The villain let out and shriek as if ice was cracking down a frozen river, Icicle reeled from Damian and held the stump on his wrist. "What the hell? You're not allowed to do that!" he cried out. He assumed the hero's had a no severing arm's rule like in the old days. Damian didn't reply, he only gave him a half smirk as he pulled his sword up and began to strike one more time.

Icicle didn't give him the chance to though. Before Damian could take a second step forward he was encased in a block of ice up to his neck. Icicle began to step forward towards the fourth Robin, creating a blade of Ice from his stump, "It's only right that we make this even, Robin-" He said. "-I've been wanting to get one of you bird's back for all of the plans of mine that you repeatedly foiled." He scowled. The tip of the icy blade lightly pressed against the throat of Damian. A small drop of blood began to run down his neck as he attempted to struggle against his prison and his foe's blade. "If you think that I am afraid, you are sorely mistaken." Damian growled.

Icicle chuckled, "Let's see if you still think that after I-" before he could finish he was blasted against the metallic and frozen wall with a strong solar blast from Nightstar. She stepped from the ground and found her footing, "You do not... Touch him." she announced.

Icicle stepped from the wall and also found his feet, he scowled towards the thirteen year old girl and pulled his right hand back and then threw it forward, firing a beam of ice towards Nightstar. She knew what he was hoping for, he was hoping that she would challenge him with a beam of solar energy but she wasn't that stupid. Her level of power was no match compared to his. So she instead jumped to the side and dodged his attack, and then fired her own beam towards his defenseless self and as the solar energy enveloped Icicle his cold form began to vanish, forcing him back to his human form.

Nightstar turned to the frozen Robin, "I'd just get in the way, huh?" she smirked.

"Tsk," The Boy Wonder replied.


	6. Chapter 6: The Old Wounds

**Chapter 6: The Old Wounds**

 **Team C:**

"Red, cover me," Batgirl whispered to Lian as they both watched Ravager strap the sphere of metal to her belt. The Ravager's head twitched after Batgirl had finished speaking to Red Hood and a small smirk appeared on her face.

Red Hood nodded to Batgirl and drew a black arrow from her red quiver and placed it on her bow, then aiming it towards the black and orange villain. Lian then let go of the drawstring releasing the arrow towards Ravager, as the arrow let loose Batgirl charged forwards throwing two batarangs towards the villain.

The Ravager's sword clashed against the projectiles with three quick slashes, "Took you two long enough."

Two more black arrows flew towards Ravager who struck one and stepped to the side dodging the other. Three quick and precise strikes from Batgirl that were aimed towards her were easily blocked and countered, "Oh please."

The Ravager swung a hard strike towards Batgirl who quickly dodged it and grabbed her arm and head, slamming the daughter of Deathstroke's face onto the ground. "Is this what you came here to steal?" Batgirl asked, grabbing the metal sphere from the Ravagers belt. Red Hood stepped towards Batgirl with another arrow drawn and aimed it towards Ravager, Batgirl turned her head towards her friend and moved her body in front of Lian's shot. "Move, Batgirl." Red Hood ordered. Batgirl ignored Red Hood and began to tie up Ravager's hands, ""No. Get in touch with Red Robin, let him know who we have."

"Move!" Lian shouted.

"Still an angry bitch Lian?-" Ravager taunted, "-what did I do to you?"

Batgirl grabbed Ravager's head and slammed it against the ground again, "Shut up Rose."

As Batgirl was almost done tying up the villains hands she was thrown off from her position on top of Rose Wilson. Two black arrows impaled into the ground next to both sides of Rose's heads, "She deserves what she did to Cissie," Lian scowled.

Batgirl stepped to her feet and raised her hands towards her friend to try and calm her down, "Red, you can't."

"Listen to Sophie would you?" Ravager laughed.

"Red... Please," Sophie begged. Red Hood's face scowled as she debated what to do, her grip tightened around her bow until she slowly lowered her bow that her father had given to her, "Fine."

Rose saw an opportunity and she took it. Batgirl and Red Hood's defenses were lowered and she couldn't believe how easy it was to taunt Lian into doing what she wanted. Ravager reached towards a small capsule that was placed in the back of her belt and cracked it in between her hands and then flung it into the air. The capsule flashed with a strong beam of light, blinding the two heroines above her, she then swept the leg of Batgirl and jumped to her feet. "Let Arrowette know I said hi," She taunted as Sophie and Lian collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Tornado Twins, do you have them?" Damian asked over the comm's as he wrapped a bandage around a cut on Mar'i right arm. Mar'i winced as he made sure the bandage was tight enough.

"Me and Dawn have found them," Don answered.

"And?" Jon questioned over the radio, worried about his team.

"They're unconscious" Dawn answered as the two speedsters entered the transport each carrying one of their teammates. Dawn slowly sat Batgirl down onto her seat and strapped her in while Don did the same to Lian.

Dawn stepped over to Damian and placed her hand onto his shoulder, "Robin we have to get these two to the watchtower."

Damian nodded and finished up helping Mar'i, "I'll get the engine's started."

Mar'i looked at Sophie who was sat opposite her, slumping down into her seat despite being strapped in. "Is she going to be okay?" She worried. Don sped over to Nighstar and gave her a caring smile, "She'll be fine."

The engine's began to light up and the transport began to hover up form the ground. "Strap in guys." Jon advised as the transport sped towards the Watchtower faster than it ever has before.

Their Transport eventually landed with Red Robin and The Changeling waiting for them to exit. Jon and Don exited with their teammates in their arms, "Follow me you two" Red Robin ordered as he led the two towards the Med Bay. Damien and Dawn then stepped down from the ramp towards Gar with Icicle and Bloodwork tied down with power-damperners attached around their necks.

"We managed to capture these two cretins," Damian told Gar as he pushed Icicle to his knees. Gar nodded to the Boy Wonder, "Take them to the holding cells, me and Tim will process them later."

Robin lifted the Icicle from the ground and pushed him to move forward, Dawn did the same to Bloodwork to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. The last two out from the transport were Zatara and Mar'i, both with sad expressions on their face. They both felt as though they should have helped where they could, all they could do is watch while the rest of their teammates knew what to do to help Lian and Sophie. Gar walked beside them as they silently stepped past him, "They'll be okay, you can't go out fighting crime without expecting to be knocked unconscious every now and then."

Mar'i looked up towards the green man beside her, "I know that, especially with dad..." she sighed. "But I should have helped them," She then said, "I could have let Damian take Icicle to the transport and I could have went and joined them against Ravager." she added. Garth looked at the ground and then back to Mar'i "And you would be in the same situation as those two Mar'i." he told her. Zatara had been silently walking behind the two for the last few moments but he all of a sudden piped up, "He's right Mar'i.".

The hybrid turned around and frowned towards her newest teammate, "What do you know?" she spat.

"Constantine always told me that you should pick your battles." Zatara answered. Gar placed his hand on Mar'i's shoulders before she could release that fiery temper like her mother would, "Mar'i, go to your quarters and distract yourself." he advised, "I'll let you know when Sophie is awake" he smiled. Mar'i nodded her head and walked off towards her bedroom in the Watchtower.

Zachary went to do the same put Gar stopped him, "Zachary" he called. The black haired magician turned to his new teacher, "What?" he asked.

"I understand that you aren't used to this kind of environment." he started, Gar knew that Zachary hadn't had a normal childhood. His mother and father would be gone for weeks at a time along with Deadman, dealing with paranormal and magical threats and when they were home Zatanna would makde sure he would be better with sorcery than the two of them. "Everyone on this team is your new famiily, so try not to piss them off," He smiled.

Zachary laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not that much like my dad."

* * *

"You've been shooting for the last two hours."

"And?"

"You hungry?"

"A little."

Jon patted Lian's back and nodded his head towards the door, "Come on, Dawn's cooking." he smiled. Lian fired her last arrow and then placed her Bow around her shoulder, "Lead the way Superboy."

The two left the practice room and walked through the hallway towards the team's living quarters. "It's been nearly a week Lian. You and Sophie really need to talk it out," Jon advised.

Lian shook her head, she knew he was right. Lian knew she had no reason to be angry, Sophie stopped her from making a huge mistake she would have regretted. "You're right and I will." Lian replied.

The doors slid open and the two stepped into the open lounge of the living quarters, stood around the snooker table was Don and Damian. Damian was clearly frustrated with Don, "You are obviously using your superspeed to move the balls".

Don appeared multiple times around Damian, "Not", "At", "All" he taunted. He then saw Lian and Jon enter the room, "Fancy a game Supes?" he asked.

"Not gonna ask me?" Lian smirked. Don let out a laugh, "Hell no," everyone knew of the archer's accuracy with pretty much anything.

Damian hit the white ball with the cue which promptly sent the ball flying off the table, "This game is stupid!" he growled. Lian laughed at her friend and made her way into the kitchen ahead of Jon and waiting for her was Dawn finishing up her stir fry that she knew Lian loved while Sophie sat at the the round table looking at her phone.

"Hey," Lian said.

Dawn turned around from the stove and smiled, "Hey Li, I'm almost done."

Sophie looked up from her phone and smiled as well, "Alright Lian?"

Lian nodded, "Yeah... And hey, umm-" She started, "-I'm sorry for being difficult this passed week."

Sophie smirked to her friend, "It's fine Lian, I've met your parent's. You have a solid excuse."

Lian laughed and made her way over to the table and sat next to her red headed friend, "You have a point."

"Robin is losing at Snooker again, you should see it." She added with a chuckle.

Sophie raised an eyebrow to her friend, "When you have known him as long as I have then his tantrums all merge into one." she smirked.

Dawn called over to her friends, "All done!"

Sophie stood up from the table, "I'll get the lads."

* * *

 **A/N: I will be going into the whole "Red Hood vs Ravager" situation a lot deeper later on for Lian's story arc. I have one or two arcs for each character pretty much planned out and of course a main story for the team as a whole so look forward to that.**

 **For those that read my 'Electric' series and enjoyed Garth you'll be excited to know he may show up in some form pretty soon. To those that haven't read 'Electric' and you happen to enjoy Sophie you may want to give 'Part Two' and 'Part Three' of that story a read (You can skip Part one if you want to jump right into a more bloody and mature story) as it pretty much revolves around her.**

 **Anyway, cheers for reading my story I hope you continue to follow it ~FarmingPirate**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day In The Life Of Mar'i

**Chapter 7: A Day In the Life of Mar'i Grayson**

The door shut behind Mar'i as she stepped into her home bedroom, dropping her "weekend bag" which had her costume and other superhero tools next to her door. Mar'i stumbled over to her pink and fluffy bed and fell onto it. A few minutes later a light knock tapped onto her door, "Mar'i?"

"Come in," Mar'i replied.

The door slowly opened and her father poked his head through the door, "Everything okay Little-Star?" he asked. A huge smile appeared on his daughters face and she promptly rolled over and sat up on her bed, "Hey dad!"

Dick entered her room with one of his hands behind his back and a mischievous look on his face. Mar'i knew what this look meant so she stood up and began to attempt to see what was behind his back, she darted to the left of him and when he turned so would she, she would try to fly over the top of him but he would remind her of the 'No Flying' rules.

Mar'i eventually gave up like she always did, "Daddy! What are you holding?" she huffed.

Dick let out a giggle and handed her a blue gift bag, "Here."

Mar'i took it with an curious smile, "What is it?"

"Open it." He grinned.

So Mar'i did. She reached her hand into the blue giftbag and pulled out a silver headband with purple tinted on it's rims as well as a purple gem implanted in the center of it.

"It's so cute!" Mar'i smiled, holding it out in front of her view examining every inch of it.

"Cassie and Diana had one of their Amazon sisters make it-" Her father smiled, "-She had it fashioned like one a good friend of mine wore."

Mar'i looked up towards her father, she saw he had a sad look on his face, "Wore? Why doesn't she wear it anymore?" she asked.

"Her name was Donna and she was a good friend of mine," Dick then smiled and ruffled her black hair. Dick slowly took the headband from his daughters hands and placed it on top of her head.

Mar'i smiled and twirled, "Does it suit me?" she gleefully asked.

"You look even more beautiful than your mother." He grinned as he lifted her into the air and swung her around. Dick placed her down and knelt down to her height, "Now Little-Star, Gramps has invited us to dinner so you better get ready."

"Yeah, Alfred food!" She cheered.

* * *

"I heard from Tim what happened Mar'i," Dick said to his daughter who sat beside him in the passenger seat. "Not what you expected, was it?" He then asked.

Mar'i turned to her dad, "It's what I expected, you and Gramps made sure of that."

Dick chuckled. "We did our jobs correctly then" he smiled.

Mar'i gave a light nudge into her dad's arm, "You always do."

The car pulled into the roundabout driveway of Wayne Manor and Dick stopped the car's engine, "Come on, Let's go" he smiled.

The two heroes stepped out from the car and walked over to the large wooden door, Dick allowed Mar'i to ring the doorbell, she enjoyed doing her own little tune. A few moments later an old man dressed in butler attire opened the door, "Ah Master Richard and Miss-"

"Alfred!" Mar'i beamed as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze. Alfred smiled to Dick and then hugged Mar'i in return, "It is very good to see you Miss Mar'i."

"Is Miss Koriand'r not with you?" Alfred asked.

Dick shook his head and ran his hand through his black hair, "Nah, she's doing a photoshoot right now."

The old butler nodded to Dick and then patted Mar'i on the back to signal her to follow him, "Master Richard." he said to grasp Dick's attention.

"Yeah Alfred?" He replied.

"You'll be surprised to know that Miss Barbara is here." Alfred informed.

"Aunty Babs is here?" Mar'i asked with excitement. Alfred turned to her and saw the excitement in her face, "Go on Miss Mar'i, you can run along." he smiled. Mar'i grinned to Alfred and took off into the air with purple fire flowing out of the ends of her hair.

"I didn't say you could fly!" Alfred called over to her but the little Tamaranian pretended she couldn't hear him. "She could totally hear you," Dick informed, holding in his laughter.

"Yes Master Richard. I am aware of that." The old butler sassed.

In the dining room sat Bruce and Barbara aswell as a little tyke with brown hair, running around the long table and attempting to hide from his mother. "How is she doing?" The Police Captain asked. Bruce took a sip of tea from his cup, "She's a better fighter than Dick was when he was her age." Dick informed.

Barbara smiled and drank some of the wine from her glass, "Good." she smirked.

"I saw her-"

"Aunty Babs!" Nightstar cheered as she burst through the dining room doors, flying over the long table and tackling the red headed woman to the ground from her seat. Mar'i hugged her Aunty as the two lay on the ground, "I haven't seen you for so long!" Mar'i cheered.

Barbara lifted her Niece from on top of her and stepped to her feet, "You're still a little ray of sunshine aren't you?" She smiled, dusting her uniform. The brown haired boy ran towards Mar'i, giggling all of the way, "Fly! Fly!" he cheered. Mar'i turned to the adorable toddler, her hair lit up again and Mar'i lifted herself from the ground a few inches. She then soared over to Sophie's little brother and ruffled his hair like her father would do to her, "Hello giggles," She grinned.

"Mary is flying!" The four year old cheered, jumping up and down on the spot.

Mar'i landed in front of Shaun and hugged him, "It's pronounce 'Muh-ree', Shaun." She attempted to teach. Shaun paused for a moment and pouted his lips, thinking about what she just said.

"Mary!" He giggled.

"Mar'i, He's four." Bruce spoke.

The black haired girl turned to her grandfather with her hands behind her back, "I know Gramps." She pouted.

The black haired man with grey in his hair left his seat at the end of the table and walked towards Mar'i, folding his arms. With a stern look on his face he said, "What did I say about calling me 'Gramps'? I am not that old."

Shaun began to laugh at Bruce, rather loudly which then led Mar'i and Barbara to laugh. Even a smile appeared on Bruce Wayne's face, something rather rare.

The door's to the dining room were closed as the old butler mumbled to himself, he hated nothing more than people leaving doors open. Dick patted Alfred on the shoulder and walked over to Barbara, pecking her on the cheek, "The uniform suits you Babs." He complimented.

The Police Captain smiled, "Different uniform same job," she chuckled.

Dick then walked over to Bruce and shook his hand, "Good to see you out of the costume." Bruce nodded. Nightwing smirked, "Says you?" he chuckled.

Shaun stumbled over to Dick and hugged his leg, "Hi Uncle Birdie," the little boy greeted. Dick reached down to Shaun and picked him up in his arms, then turning to Barbara with a raised eyebrow, "Uncle Birdie? Really?"

Barbara stifled her laughter, "He said it not me DickieBird."

"Dinner will beging to be served so would you please take your seats." Alfred announced.

The group began to move to their seats, Barbara and Dick sat beside Bruce while Mar'i and Shaun sat next to their parents.

"The other's not coming Bruce?" Dick asked.

Bruce shook his head, "Damian is out with Jon. Steph and Tim couldn't make it."

Dick shrugged and reached towards his newly poured glass, "What's Garth's excuse?" Dick asked Barbara.

The Redhead made sure Shaun was sitting still in his seat and then turned to her best friend and smiled, "His board called a meeting which he had to attend. Something about a big purchase or something."

"Tell him I said congratulations." Mar'i grinned. Dick nudged his daughter, "Me too."

The Police Captain looked towards the two with a wide grin, "I will and thank you." She said. Dick and her husband used to have a rocky relationship, Barbara was glad that was all in the past.

Alfred re-entered the room with a pushing tray of food, "Please refrain from eating until it is all out." he sighed, he knew Dick and Shaun would tuck in right away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gold

**Chapter 8: The Gold**

"Onto the next subject matter," Aquaman announced, "The next additions to the Justice League. Nightwing, if you could."

A series of holograms appeared in front of the Justice League, "Thanks Kaldur. We have three potential new candidates." said Nightwing. "Raven, Supergirl and the Green Lantern Simon Baz." He told the League as he rotated between each image of the three candidates.

"I personally think all three have earned their spot." Aquaman spoke. "Any objections?" Nightwing asked.

"None here." Said Artemis.

"I too do not disagree." Said Wonder Woman.

"They have earned their spot," nodded The Flash.

Multiple Justice League members voiced their opinions with none of them disagreeing with Kaldur or Dick. At the other end of the table Superman stood up from his seat, "Then it is decided." He confirmed. "Raven, Supergirl and Green Lantern will be the three newest members of the Justice League." He smiled.

The most senior members of the League began to step up from the seats, "Sorry everyone there is one more thing." Red Robin spoke up. The attention of the League turned to Tim as they sat back down in their designated seats, Guy Gardner audibly groaned.

Red Robin stepped from his seat, "As some of you know my team, in your absence, managed to fight off three of the deadliest people on the planet." He began.

"The Ravager, Rose Wilson, lead Icicle and Bloodwork into Kord Industries only they stole just one thing." Tim grew serious.

"What did they steal?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Gold Kryptonite." Tim answered. Everyone sat around the table turned towards Superman to see his expression but his mouth was leaning on his hands that were clasped together.

"It could be nothing." The Flash said.

"It's never nothing with the Light, Wally. You and I both know that." Blue Beetle replied.

Tim cut off the discussion before it started and looked towards the red caped hero, "Superman, I ask that you allow me and my team to figure this out. This is personal to a lot of them, especially since Rose is involved."

Superman thought for a moment and finally looked towards Red Robin, he stepped up from his seat and moved towards Tim and planted his heavy hand onto his shoulder, "You have my trust Red Robin. If anyone can deal with this, it's you."

Tim nodded a thank you to Superman and looked towards Aquaman to signal that he was finished.

"That's it for this meeting, you are free to do as you wish." Kaldur announced.

* * *

Tim turned the key and his car's engine stopped. He grabbed his bag and stepped out from his car, quietly closing the door behind him and then making his way towards the front door to his and Stephanie's house. He patted each of his pockets until he eventually found his house keys which he promptly used to enter hte building and leave the cold night. Tim released his scarf from his neck and placed it and his black jacket onto the coat hanger by the doorway, afterwards he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart." Stephanie smiled.

Tim smiled back to her, she was looking at him by tilting her head over the arm of the couch since she was lying across it with a blanket covering her.

"You should be sleeping," He told her as he walked over to her, planting a kiss onto her forehead.

"And you should be refilling this bowl of icecream," Stephanie ordered passing the empty bowl towards him. Tim chuckled to himself and took the bowl from her hands and walked over to the kitchen behind them. "How was the meeting?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"They're letting me and the team handle it." Tim replied as he scooped one last chunk of mint icecream into the bowl. He walked over to his girlfriend and passed her the bowl, Stephanie then lifted her legs from the couch and Tim sat underneath them and then moved her legs down onto his lap.

"That's good, right?" Stephanie asked.

Tim nodded to her, "Yeah, it is. I've been following every lead to do with the resurgence of 'The Light'. If they move then I'll know about it." he sighed.

Stephanie reached over to the lounge table and placed the bowl onto it and lifted her legs from Tim. She swung her feet onto the ground and then leaned over and placed her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, "What's the matter babe?" she worried.

Tim breathed through his nose, thinking if he really wanted to say what was on his mind.

"Tim, you're doing that nose sigh thing that you always do when you can't figure something out." Stephanie warned, "What's up?" she asked again, placing her hand on the opposite side of his face pulling him to look at her.

"It's nothing Steph, don't worry about it." He answered.

Steph removed her hand from his cheek and crossed her arms, "Fine." she pouted.

"Then I won't tell you something really important then." She huffed as she led back down into her seat.

Tim grew curious and turned to his girlfriend, "What's really important?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Stephanie replied.

"Don't be difficult." Tim added.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Yes. You are."

"You're the one not saying what's on your mind Tim."

"Because there isn't anything."

Stephanie pulled the blanket over her arms and covered it over her mouth and looked towards the television, beginning to ignore Tim. "Steph?" Tim said attempting to get her attention.

"Come on..." He goaded as he moved over her.

Steph looked above her towards Tim, "Tell me what's got your feathers in a bunch and I'll share." Steph proposed.

Tim sighed through his nose again, "Deal."

Tim planted a kiss on Stephs cheek and sat back down into his seat while Stephanie pulled the blanked down from her mouth.

"I'm going to retire from being Red Robin." Tim revealed.

Steph wasn't surprised, he had been talking about eventually doing so for the last few years, it was bound to happen eventually. "Are you sure about this?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes." He replied. "I can do so much more as Tim Drake than I can as Red Robin. There are more than enough crime fighters to fill my spot." He added.

"I don't disagree." She said honestly, "You're a genius Tim and that genius is wasted beating up bad guys."

Tim felt a weight off his chest now that he had finally said it out loud to someone. He couldn't be happier that Stephanie was the one to hear it first, she always supported him and always believed he could save the world as himself, without the cowl. However, Tim now felt nervous about sharing it with his family.

Stephanie saw that Tim's mind was beginning to wonder so she moved his face towards her and kissed him, "I have something to share as well, remember?" She said.

Tim chuckled and gave her another kiss, "Oh yeah, sorry."

Steph took one of Tim's hands and slowly moved it towards her stomach with a huge grin on her face. At first Tim was confused at what it meant but then the cogs in his brain started turning until finally he jumped from the couch and cheered "No way!", "Are you really? Like I'm gonna be?"

Stephanie's smile couldn't get any larger, "You're going to be a dad." She announced.

"NO WAY!" He cheered again, beginning to run around the living room.

Tim finally calmed down when he ran infront of Stephanie and slipped onto his backside in front of her. He quickly lifted himself from the ground and planted a kiss that was filled with love onto her lips.

"Bruce is not babysitting when our kid can walk," Tim joked.

"Well that's just good parenting," Stephanie chuckled.

Tim kissed Stephanie one more time and then placed his hand onto her stomach. The two looked at each other and smiled, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Rose Wilson." The voice spoke.

"Yup, that's me." The white haired assassin replied.

A being made up of solid light appeared before the assassin, he had no features or face. It was only shaped in that of a humanoid.

"You have the item." The being said.

"I do." Rose confirmed.

The white being reached it's bright hand towards the sphere in the assasins hand but Rose moved it from the being's reach. "Money first." She warned.

"It is being transferred now." The voice echoed around her.

Rose pulled out a small digital tablet and looked at her account, she was a lot richer than she was a few minutes ago. She tossed the ball into the humanoids grip and turned to walk away. "We are not done with you yet Rose Wilson," It announced.

Rose turned around and looked back towards the being, "I said I was done after this mission. I'm not one for world domination." She shrugged.

"This is an easy task. You would be rewarded well for it." The humanoid said.

"What is the task?" Rose asked, pulling her mask down over her face.

"There is someone we need for you to capture. Dead or Alive, it is up to you." The being revealed.

"Who is it?" The Ravager asked.


	9. Chapter 9: The School or The Mall?

**A/N: Thought I'd let you know the ages for all of the characters:**

 **Mar'i: 13 (Near 14)**

 **Zachary: 14**

 **Damian: 15**

 **Don and Dawn: 15**

 **Jon: 15**

 **Sophie: 16**

 **Lian: 16**

 **Rose Wilson: 18**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The School or The Mall?**

The last lesson before lunch-break had just ended and Sophie was already mentally drained. She always told herself that she could skip a night on patrol for a decent night's sleep but she never did. Sophie slung her bag over her shoulder while carrying her books in her other arm, she left the classroom after all of the other students had left in their big crowd to escape from the teacher. The redhead stepped into the hallway traffic and took the route towards her locker, dodging the idiots who walked through the wrong side of the hallway.

"Sophie!" A voice called out to her from the other route beside her. It was someone she frequented classes with.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You still need to hand your form in for the fieldtrip," He informed as he walked past her.

Sophie smiled to him over her shoulder, "Will do."

She eventually made her way to her locker and cracked it open, it had a habit of jamming. As the small door opened her eyes met the picture she had placed on the inside of the door, it was a groupshot of her team all happy together during Sophie's last birthday party.

"What an awful picture." An annoying voice spoke beside her.

The redhead placed her books into what space was left in her locker and closed it with some force. "Not now Sara." Sophie replied to the girl in the black and white cheerleader outfit. Sophie attempted to walk past the blonde's group that had surrounded her, one of the girls pushed her back against the locker.

"Why not?" The blonde questioned.

"Because it's lunchbreak," Sophie answered.

The group of girls laughed for seemingly no reason to Sophie, nothing in that exchange was even remotely funny.

"We've already ate." Sara sassed.

Sophie's eyes moved up and down Sara, "Clearly."

The bitchy blonde's jaw dropped and her group looked towards her. "Uh girls, did she just call me fat?" Sara said astounded.

"I think she did." One of the girls said.

"She totally just did Sara." another answered.

Sara stepped forward and got into Sophie's face, "You better watch yourself, bitch."

A gap opened between the group of girls when a black haired boy pushed through them, "Move."

Sara turned to the boy with a disgusted look on her face, "Ugh, it's you."

Damian returned the look, "I thought you was supposed to be on a diet?"

The cheerleader huffed and stomped away with her group following her, "You're digusting Damian!"

Damian turned to his partner and shrugged, agreeing with what Sara said. Sophie chuckled and moved the strap of her bag up further her shoulder, "Thanks Damian," she nodded.

Damian opened his locker that was two down from Sophie's and placed his own books into his locker, he turned to Sophie with an inquisitive look on his face, "You planning on going to the cafeteria?" he asked. Sophie nodded yes. Damian closed his locker and walked back towards the redhead, "Kent is playing on the field right now, he said he has something to talk about. We'll go afterwards"

Sophie forgot there was a football game going on right now, she felt stupid when she realized that was the reason for Sara being in her Cheerleader outfit. She was more shocked by Damian offering to eat with her for once. "Lead the way Damian," Sophie smiled.

The two walked through the hallway maze of Gotham Academy until they eventually stepped through the double doors and out into the open air. They stepped past other students and ducked their heads from flying objects such as frisbees and footballs. They eventually came up towards the football field and saw Jon removing his blue and red helmet and taking a seat at the end of his team's bench, he soon spotted his friends and waved over to them. Damian and Sophie walked over to the visiting team's sidelines while putting up with the odd looks from the other Metropolis High players.

"Hey guys," Jon smiled.

"You're dad finally let you join the team?" Sophie asked.

Jon squirted water into his mouth, "He said only if I make it fair, fall down when I get hit and all that."

"I would show no mercy," Announced Damian. Sophie and Jon chuckled at his statement, "Which is why you aren't in any clubs." Jon smirked. Sophie nudged Jon's arm, "I hear the drama club is recruiting, you might be good at that." She teased.

Damian folded his arms in protest, "What is it you wanted Jonathan?"

Jon took another swig of water, "Can't I just ask my friends to come and visit me?" He smirked.

Before Damian could retaliate one of the players of Metropolis High came over to the three of them and looked towards Damian and Sophie, "Sorry guys but you'll have to leave the sidelines."

Jon looked up from his seat, "Come on Ryan, they're my friends."

Ryan was near the same size as Jon except that he had short black hair and a band-aid recently placed over a cut on his left eyebrow.

The player shook his head, "You know how coach is."

Sophie smiled to the player, "We aren't G.A. spies or anything."

The football player laughed, "How would I know?"

"You wouldn't," Sophie teased.

The football player laughed at Sophie and called over to the group of players a few meters behind him, "Pen!". A pen flew into the hands Ryan who then reached one of his hands out towards Sophie. She looked towards Damian who had an unimpressed look on his face and then towards Jon who looked away with a smirk on his face. The redhead decided to reach her hand out towards the football player who took her soft hand and began writing on the back of it. A harsh voice called over to Ryan and a whistle blew.

"Call me," he said to Sophie signaling with his pinky and thumb as he jogged over to the Metropolis High group huddle.

Damian and Jon turned towards the now blushing Sophie, a smile on Jon's face and small grimace on Damian's.

"Nice job Soph," Said Jon.

"What a simpleton," Said Damian.

Jon stood up from his seat and stepped closer to his two teammates, "Anyway guys, I was thinking we should throw a 'Welcome to the Team' party for Mar'i and Zachary," he grinned.

With the smile still on her face Sophie replied, "I like it the idea Jon."

"Sure, why not." Damian shrugged, "As long as it doesn't affect Drama club."

Jon and Sophie looked towards Damian, extremely confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You're actually in the Drama Club?" Sophie asked, stifling her laughter.

Damian didn't see what was really funny, "Well, Yes. I enjoy the theatre."

Sophie and Jon looked at each other to try and attempt not to laugh but that didn't last. The two burst into fit's of laughter.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at school?" The store clerk asked.

Lian gave him an annoyed look, "Should be, yeah."

The archer then took her change from the clerk's hand and grabbed her drink from the counter. She walked out from the store and into the mall, she looked around to everyone walking through to see if she could recognize anyone, thankfully she couldn't.

Lian was skipping her day at School due to the fact that she had a presentation to give. She'd rather go one on one with Superman than do some public speaking. Her plan was simply to waste away the day the day doing absolutely nothing and it was going to be glorious.

That was until she heard a familiar deep voice, "Skipping school are we Red?"

Lian facepalmed and audibly groaned, "Of course if it was going to be anyone, it would be you."

She turned around to see a handsome blonde boy dressed in a purple jacket looking smugly towards her. "What's your reason?" Don asked.

"They tried to get me to do a presentation," Lian answered, "What about you?"

"Didn't feel going in," Don shrugged.

Lian chuckled a nodded towards Don to walk with her. "Sometimes I forget that you and Dawn are twins." She said.

Don smirked at the comment, "Why? Because Dawn is the smart one?"

Lian turned to her friend, "Pretty much." she answered honestly.

"Why are you archer's always so direct?" Don asked.

Lian let out a small laugh, "We wouldn't be good archer's if we missed the point."

Don nudged Lian's shoulder, "Well, You're not wrong."

The two carried onward just talking about whatever came to their mind, Damian's complaining, Sophie's teasing, Mar'i's happiness and even Gar's teaching. They both eventually decided on actually doing something so they made their way towards the nearest theatre. The two bought tickets to see the latest sequel of superhero action films "Mighty Man: The Second Reckoning."

The two took their seats and watched the previews, waiting for the movie to start. When the tile opening began to roll the two felt a tap on their shoulders. They both slowly turned their heads in unison and looked behind them to see the smug look of a golden haired woman.

"Time to go kids," Artemis told them.

"God damn it." Lian huffed.

Artemis grabbed Don's jacket before he could speed off.

Artemis stepped from her seat and escorted the two teenagers out of the theatre and sat them down on on a nearby bench outside.

"Talk," Artemis spoke, "Why are you skipping school?"

Don placed his hands on his chest and pretended to be offended, "Artemis, would I do such a thing?"

"Cut the shit Don, aren't you in the wrong state?" Artemis asked. She was right, Don sped down to Star City from Central City after all.

"Yup, Dad can't find me here." Don replied.

Artemis hid her laughter, she would probably have done the same. Her face remained stern and looked towards Lian, "What are you doing Lian?" she sighed, irritated with the fact that she constantly acts up when it was to do with school.

"Skipping school, clearly." Lian replied.

"No," Artemis huffed, "What are you doing? You're parents are trying their hardest and you know that," She lectured.

Lian tilted her head back and sighed towards the white ceiling, "Come on Aunty, don't pretend you didn't do the same."

Artemis turned to Don and frown, "Go back to school Don, If I find out you don't then I'll tell your mother."

"You got it," Don replied, he more than happily sped off from the two archers and ran back towards Central City.

Artemis moved over to where Don had been sitting and sat down beside Lian. "I would have done anything for a childhood like yours Li," She said.

Lian chuckled.

"Roy and Jade have tried their best for you so you should do the same for them." Artemis continued.

Lian sighed "You're right," "I'm sorry." She finished.

The red archer stood up from the bench and smiled to her aunt, "I'll go back to school. No promises on the presentation though."

Artemis stood up and placed her hand on her niece's shoulder, "That'll do, now if you don't mind I have a movie to finish." She grinned.

Lian shook her head and then hugged Artemis, "You're a monster."

"I know." Artemis agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for another AN in one chapter but I need you guys to know how excited I am for you all to read what I have in store for all of these characters.**

 ***Somewhat of a Spoiler?* **

**Just know that there is a second arc dealing with some consequences and changes for a few characters that I hope are executed well.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Games We Play (Part 1)

**Chapter 10: The Games We Play (Part 1)**

"Shh." Jon silenced throughout the dark room. The mumbling of the others stopped.

The metal door slid open and two figures blocking the hallway light stood in the doorway.

"Did the quarter's lose power or something?" one voice asked the other.

"Not as far as I know" A feminine voice replied.

Suddenly the light's turned on and an overwhelming cheer of "Surprise!" rung through their ears. The cheer ended with disappointed groan.

Don and Lian stood there in shock and confusion, wondering why there was a group of people, some in normal clothes and others in their costumes. And why were they all so disappointed in them?

"False alarm my friends," Kaldur sighed.

"Lian, Donald," Jon motioned them over to him, "Come here and be quiet, they'll be here any moment."

Lian rolled her eyes, "Who's going to be here?" she asked.

"Mar'i and Zach now hurry," Dawn quickly replied.

Don sped over to his sister and Lian casually strolled over and stood beside Damian and Sophie. She looked to her left to see Damian dressed in a well fit suit and then looked to her right to see Sophie dressed in a cute purple dress which ended just above her knees. Lian however was dressed in her Red Hood costume.

"Why did nobody tell me there was a party?" She whispered, pulling her mask from her eyes and moving it into one of the pouches on her belt.

"We did," Sophie replied in a hush tone, "Check your Holophone."

Lian pulled her sleeve from covering her left wrist and pushed the button on the black bracelet and opened her palm. A holographic panel appeared about an inch from her hand showing today's date, time and a picture that Lian had set as the 'background'. It was a picture of her, Dawn and Sophie dressed up for Jon's last birthday party. Underneath the date and time were multiple messages from each team member apart from Don, informing her of the party that was currently happening. Lian sighed and pushed the button on her wrist to close the holophone. "Still, surely you were planning this for a while," She whispered again.

Damian tilted his head back and sighed, "Jon planned it." he informed.

The archer placed her hand on her forehead and ran it down her face, "That explains it."

Jon was the notorious party planner. Each time there was a birthday, a holiday or any other reason to celebrate Jon would plan a party for it, the only downside of it being was that they were mostly 'Surprise Parties'. Not only for the people the party was for but for the guests as well.

"I'm going to have to go to my locker and get my spare clothes," Lian said to herself. She then looked over to Don see if he had the same problem but he was no longer in his purple suit. He had changed clothes with his super speed. Lian was the only person of the younger team in their costume. The archer then felt a nudge against her right arm, "I've brought a dress you can wear, don't worry," Sophie whispered.

"Shh this might be them," Jon hushed with excitement, this was always his favorite part.

A frown appeared on Damian's face, he was extremely confused. After all these years why had this never crossed his mind before? Damian turned his head towards the two girls beside him and asked, "He has X-Ray vision, why does he not use it?"

Sophie and Lian turned to him and shrugged. "He like's the anticipation?" Sophie guessed.

* * *

"Yeah, Okay, uh-huh. Sure. Yup. Right, okay.-"

"-Steph... Steph... Stephanie. I'm going to be even later to the party if you keep me on the phone." Tim advised, smile on his face.

"-Yes, I love you too." Tim grinned. The video call ended and Tim closed his Holophone, then making his way down into the living room to grab the two gifts that him and Stephanie had purchased for Mar'i and Zach. Tim was supposed to be at the party right now but the two forgot the presents so Tim volunteered to head back home and pick them up.

Tim jogged down the stairs and swung his way into the living room but there wasn't two objects sat waiting for him. There was three.

"Hey sexy." The silhouette purred.

Tim hit the light-switch beside him and prepared himself.

Sat on the couch was a white-haired girl dressed in blue and orange combat armor, her legs hanging over the arm's of the single chair, the girl had a flirtatious grin on her face while she fiddled with a throwing knife in her hands.

"This sure is a lovely house." Rose smiled. Her face then grimaced, "I doubt Stephanie paid a dime into this place."

Tim lowered his guard, as of right now Rose didn't seem like she was here to fight but rather to be civil. Well, as civil as she could be.

"What do you want Rose?" He growled.

The knife stopped dead in the palm of her left hand. She raised her right hand and placed her index finger to the side of her mouth, pondering his question.

"Hmm now that I think about it. A night with you would be pretty hot." She flirted.

Tim chuckled in disbelief, "Sorry, I'm spoken for."

Rose raised an eyebrow and then moved her feet towards the ground, "Oh no, he has another! Woe it's me, my heart hurts ever so." She pouted as she stood up.

"I'm sure you'll find someone as crazy and deranged as you. But then again, Harley is a bit too old for all that," Tim joked.

Rose placed her knife into the holder on her belt and slowly began to walk towards Tim, unzipping the front of her armor, "What if crazy isn't what I need?" she purred.

Tim stepped backwards, "It's certainly not what I need." He retaliated as his back hit the wall. Rose stood before Tim and smiled, "Oh I do love these games we play."

Rose pressed herself against Tim and locked her lips with his.

* * *

"Surprise!"

"Yay! Surprise party!" Mar'i beamed, clapping her hands and hovering a few inches from the ground.

Zach jumped out of his skin in fear, "Holy shi-"

Don and Dawn sped beside the two and blew onto their party whistles as they placed a cone hat onto the other two.

"Welcome to the team!" The younger heroes cheered. The group merged around Mar'i and Zachary while the adults hung back and clapped. Dawn quickly zipped over to the music player and started her 'Party Playlist'.

"I didn't expect a party," Zach mumbled to his teammates. Don slapped his back, "At least you're already dressed for one," he joked as he pointed towards the magicians tail-coat. Mar'i laughed at the joke the most and then noticed that Lian was in her costume.

"I take it you didn't expect a party either?" Mar'i giggled.

Lian shook her head and sighed, "Nope."

The archer then turned to Jon, "A little warning for the guests would probably be a good idea."

"But then it wouldn't be a super surprise party," Jon replied.

Dawn and Damian had to cover their mouths to hide their laughter. "A 'Super surprise party'? Really?" Sophie smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The party...", "...Has arrived!" Two cocky voices announced. "Miss Dawn, if you would kindly hit us with a classic." Another voice added.

Dawn again quickly zipped over the music player and changed the song for a grand entrance. "Thrift Shop? This should do." Dawn said to herself.

As the beat began to kick in three people stepped through the doorway strutting like they were rock-stars, all three wearing sunglasses for whatever reason. Wally to the left, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and jeans. Gar in the middle, dressed in a black shirt with a larger than normal collar and a gold chain hanging around his neck. Lastly was Dick to the left, wearing a tight fitting blue shirt.

"Oh no..." Damian cringed.

"Not this again," Sophie covered her eyes.

Don looked to his sister, "Dawn if there is ever a time where I hit that crisis point in my life, Please kill me."

Dawn turned to her brother, "You have my word."

Mar'i and Zach were utterly confused.

The three men began circling the team snapping their fingers and nodding their heads to the beat. Cassie, Zatanna and M'gann could do nothing but cry of laughter near the back of the room.

"Evacuation protocol Alpha-X," Damian ordered.

The team grew serious and focused.

An opening between the three dancers appeared, "Execute plan." Damian finalized.

Everyone apart from Mar'i and Zach darted from the group and away from the three older heroes, leaving the younger two for dead.

"Wait! What's Evacuation protocol Alpha-X?!" Zach called out as the dancing embarrassments continued to encircle him.

Mar'i's black hair lit up purple and she hovered from the ground, "Everyone for themselves!" she shouted, flying out from the circle.

"Save me Mar'i!" Zach begged as two more people moved into the circle, Jaime and Cassie had now joined in.

"Sorry cutie you're on your own!" The girl replied from the air.

The music died out and the group of terrible dancers cheered as they picked up Zach and began to throw him in the air over and over again.

"Welcome to the team Zatara!" they cheered.

"What has my mother forced on me?" Zach asked himself, surrendering to his fate.

* * *

Rose reached for the top button of Tim's shirt and began to unbutton him as she pressed her lips against his neck repeatedly.

"Stop it." Tim said.

Rose chuckled at his 'demand' and continued.

And then she felt cold steel pressed against her neck.

"I said stop it." Tim frowned.

Rose raised her hands in the air and backed off, "Killjoy."

Tim flipped Rose's knife around in his hand and forcefully embedded the knife into the cabinet next to him.

"Is Stephanie not going to be mad about that?" Rose taunted.

Tim grimaced, "What part of our deal gave you the idea that you can come into my house and attempt to get into bed with me?"

Rose laughed at his seriousness. She eventually managed to contain her laughter and then teased Tim one more time, "Into bed? Nah, I'm not that kind of girl. I was thinking kitchen counter or coffee table. Something that Stephanie would Eat-"

"Shut your mouth Rose." Tim warned. "Just stop with all the Stephanie stuff, Please." he asked. Rose bit her lip and nodded, she then reached towards the zip at the front of her armor and raised an eyebrow "Last chance bird-boy," she teased. Tim didn't seem amused. The assassin pouted as the zip ran up to the top of her armor, securing her torso.

"Are you done playing around?" Tim asked, fed up with the girl before him.

"Pretty much." Rose replied.

Tim moved from the wall and walked past Rose and sat down in his armchair that she had previously stole. "So what have you got for me?" Tim asked.

Rose moved the presents into the center of the couch so that she wouldn't damage them and then she took a seat. "They've sent me to come and capture you," Rose sighed, "Dead or alive, thank god." she added.

Tim ran his right hand slowly across his mouth and thought for a moment, "Did they say why?" he then asked.

"Nope. Just that they need me to capture you," Rose informed.

"Of course they did." Tim pointlessly added. Rose raised an eyebrow again, for once she was seeing Tim without a plan.

Rose leaned against the arm of the couch beside her and crossed one leg over the other, "So what do you have for me?" She asked. Tim sat up and clasped his palms together, "They are transferring Joey, Rose."

Rose's laid back demeanor disappeared as she quickly stood up and pulled her mask over her head, "Where? When?" she questioned.

Tim shook his head, "That I don't know. I do, however, know who does."

"And he won't be so keen to help you."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah the song was "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore, an oldie but goldie. Enjoy the cringe of a superhero midlife crisis! All I can imagine is Dick, Wally and Gar trying to convince themselves that they are still "With it"... Especially Dick.**

 **Also, the second part of this chapter should be up within a day or two. I thought I'd split it up so you guys wouldn't have to wait as long for something.**

 **Much love ~FarmingPirate**


	11. Chapter 11: The Games We Play (Part 2)

**Chapter 11: The Games We Play (Part 2)**

After witnessing the atrocious dancing of their older mentors the team retreated to any free space in the living quarters. The boys ,apart from Damian, were sat around the couches, while the fourth Robin spent time with Dick, Stephanie and Artemis. The four girls however grouped up inside the kitchen to play truth or dare.

"You're turn Dawn, Truth or Dare?" Mar'i questioned. Without missing a beat Dawn replied "Dare."

Mar'i let out an evil giggle, "I dare you to speed past Damian and put salt in his drink."

Sophie and Lian gave a concerned look towards the young girl, they didn't realize she had that kind of side to her. "You've got it" Dawn chuckled, "Back in a flash."

For a brief moment Dawn's seat was empty but she quickly returned as if she had never left. "Done," she chuckled.

"I guess I'm next," said Lian.

Dawn smirked to the archer, "Truth or Dare?" she asked. Lian thought for a moment but soon answered "Truth."

"Who put salt in my drink?!" An angry voice shouted from the other room, "Donald you better run!"

After hearing this the group of girls began to howl with laughter, Sophie even fell off from her seat. While she attempted to catch her breath Dawn asked Lian her question, "Is it true my brother skipped school in Star City?" she asked with a smug grin.

"Yes he did," Lian confirmed.

"Yes!" Dawn cheered. "Now he can't tell mom abou-" Dawn stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "Next question, next question." She then called. The three girls raised an eyebrow towards the blonde haired speedster wondering what trouble the goody-two-shoes had caused for Don to be able to hold it over her.

"Sophie." Lian smiled.

"Truth," Sophie answered taking a sip from the drink in her cup.

"What's with you and Damian?" Lian asked.

Sophie snorted as the question hit her, she began coughing as her drink went down the wrong way. When she finally composed herself she questioned Lian, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well you're always out on patrol with each other and Damian is super comfortable with you," Lian answered.

"And he doesn't insult you like he does to us," Dawn added, biting into a piece of cake.

"Ew no he's too..."

"Too what?" Mar'i asked curiously.

"He's too Damian." Sophie replied.

Lian and Dawn smirked at each other, hatching a plan. "Me and Dawn don't accept that answer," Lian said.

"You do realize he's my pseudo uncle right?" Sophie answered.

"Isn't he younger than you? It doesn't matter anyway, like you just said he's you're 'pseudo' uncle." Dawn said as she began on another slice of cake. Sophie shook her head and grimaced, "Nope, I don't have a thing for Damian. If you still don't like that answer then give me a Dare."

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Jon on the cheek." Lian quickly dared.

"Ooooo good one!" Dawn encouraged.

Sophie stood up from her chair and chuckled at Dawn, "What is with you two?" she asked as she left the kitchen to complete the easy dare. Once Sophie had left the room Lian and Dawn turned to Mar'i, to see if she had anything to say about Sophie's little interview.

"The family tree is a bit all over the place," She shrugged.

* * *

"I don't care about what he is 'keen' to do and what he isn't. Who is it?" Rose questioned.

Tim's brow furrowed as he looked at the assassin, "Lawrence Crock, Sportsmaster."

"That washed up old man?" Rose laughed.

"That 'washed up old man' knows where your brother is and he won't talk Rose. He's stubborn, more so than Batman." Tim informed.

Rose walked over to the wall where Tim had previous stood and pulled out the knife from the furniture, "He'll talk."

The ex-Robin quickly stood up from his chair and grabbed Rose's arm before she could leave and do something stupid, "Rose, I think I have an idea. One that won't involve assaulting a retired old man."

The masked woman turned around and looked at Tim, "You have one minute and then I'm finding Joey on my own."

"Sportsmaster always talked about family back in the old days. Guess who he knows of but has never met?" Tim asked.

Rose rolled the mask from her face and gave a smirk towards Tim, "Lian Harper." She answered. The assassin laughed at the man in front of her, "If you think she is going to help me then you're an idiot."

Tim grinned, "She will if it leads to her learning where I've been taken."

"Oh I do like this idea." the white haired girl smiled as she figured out what Tim was alluding to. "I hate to be that girl but we're going to have to make this believable." She added.

Tim sighed at the thought of what she was suggesting. "Rose, I need you to promise me something." He asked.

"I'm not one for promises usually but what is it?" She asked.

"If this plan goes to shit, make sure you tell Stephanie that... Tell her I like the name Thomas," Tim pleaded. Rose thought for a moment and then silently promised him that she would. Rose walked over to a nearby bookshelf and turned to Tim, "Time to get to work" she smirked as she pulled the shelf down, watching it crash against the floor.

* * *

"There is no way that Firestorm counters Queen Mera!" Don called out dropping his controller into his lap. Jon laughed at his friends misfortune and lightly pushed Don's shoulder, "It's not a counter dude you just aren't good at this game."

A voice appeared behind the couch where the two young heroes sat, "Oh wow I didn't realize this place had 'Justice League Super Brawl 8'!" Zachary said astounded.

Jon turned his head towards the young magician, "Yeah, Dawn bought it a few days ago, wanna play?" the Superboy asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" The magician's face lit up as he ran around the couch and took a seat next to Jon. "Go easy on me though, I never really have time to play games." Zachary stated as Don passed his controller ot him.

Jon took the game to the character selection screen and ran is cursor across the many heroes of the Justice League. Jon decided on playing 'Nightwing' while Zach chose 'The Flash'.

"Are you sure you want to pick those two?" Don hesitantly asked.

"Why? What's wrong with those two?" Zach asked curiously. Jon shrugged and started the game and Don sunk into his seat waiting for what was to come.

"3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" The game announcer cheered.

That's when two more voices appeared behind the three boys.

"Oh snap who's playing me?" Dick asked.

"Well whoever picked me has already won" Wally answered.

Don sighed, "Jon is Nightwing and Zach is Flash" he said to the two of them.

Dick and Wally swapped places and began to coach Jon on Zach on how to play their alter egos.

"Flick the stick to the left, press A and double tap Y and you'll freeze his feet," Dick hinted towards Jon. "You got it," Jon replied as he made Nightwing dash and throw a freeze grenade."

"You don't even have those!" Wally complained out loud.

"Well I'll be sure to get some then because they clearly work." Dick taunted.

Wally scowled towards the first Robin and then leaned over towards Zach. "Press X, then Y, then X again, flick right and then B," Wally coached. Zach nodded nervously and did what Wally had told him, The Flash on the screen zipped around and released a flurry of blows onto the blue and black superhero, knocking him out and giving Zachary the round. Wally raised his hands in success and taunted his friend, "Booyah! Welcome to the speed-zone baby!"

"That's it we're playing doubles!" Dick challenged, "Squeeze up kids, time to own this motormouth."

Jon and Zachary passed the two extra controllers from the table over towards their older peers. Dick and Wally chose their alter egos while Jon chose 'Batgirl' and Zach chose 'Kid Flash'.

As the timer counted down to start the match one more person came by the lounge corner and stood beside the couch where Jon and Dick were sat. Sophie looked at the five guys cramped onto a couch together with very competitive looks on their faces, she stood there for a moment, listening to the taunts they were saying to each other.

"Come on Zach! Step up your game!" Wally groaned as he lost the round for the two of them. "But you didn't even switch out," Zach replied with confusion.

"That's my Superboy," Dick cheered as he and Jon clapped a loud high-five.

Sophie let out a giggle to announce that she had been watching, "Nice choice of character Jon," she smiled. Jon turned to the redhead beside Dick and smiled, "It's a good character."

Sophie looked behind her over to the kitchen door to see the three other girls peeking to watch the dare, holding in their laughter. Sophie blushed as she moved behind the couch and planted a kiss onto Jon's cheek and then the red bat quickly scurried away into the kitchen as the girls laughed at Jon's bewildered reaction.

"Sophie! Your uncle is sat right here!" Dick teased loudly. The first Robin saw the blush creeping up on Jon's face and Dick couldn't help but release a childish giggle, "N'aww young love."

"Grayson!" Damian called over to Dick.

"Yeah buddy?" Dick asked as he switched his character out for Jon's.

"Grab Sophie, Steph is here and she has something to tell us." Damian ordered.

Dick nodded and reached his controller over to Don, "Here, show your cousin a thing or two."

"That's right you better run Dickebird!" Wally goaded.

"That's usually your thing Wally." Dick retaliated.

Dick walked into the kitchen and fetched Sophie from the giggling group of girls and the two walked through the makeshift dancefloor where Jaime, Gar, Cassie, Zatanna and M'gann were currently enjoying themselves. Sophie and Dick made their way over towards the entrance of the large living quarters to see Damian stood talking with Stephanie, someone the two hadn't seen in a long time.

Sophie sped up towards the blonde woman with her arms wide open, "Aunty!" she smiled as the two embraced. "Not too tightly Sophie" Steph laughed. Sophie retreated with a smile still on her face, "You look so pretty!" the redhead complimented.

"And you're still a little cutie," Steph grinned as she pinched Sophie's cheeks.

Dick eventually caught up with Sophie and the rest of the 'Batfamily', "You look as lovely as ever Steph," he complimented as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Where's Tim?" He then asked.

"We left Mar'i and Zach's gifts behind so he went to get them." Stephanie informed with a really suspicious grin and a blush creeping up her face.

Damian, Dick and Sophie all exchanged looks, they knew she was hiding something. They are a family of detectives after all.

"Fancy a glass of Wine?" Dick asked.

Steph chuckled and shook her head, "No thank you, I'm not drinking tonight."

"Oh?" Sophie and Dick acted surprised. Damian folded his arms and tutted, it was obvious what they was trying to deduce.

"What is it you wanted to tell us Stephanie?" Damian asked straight to the point.

Stephanie was now clearly blushing, "I'm sure Tim wants to be here first."

"Oh come ooonnn he won't mind!" Sophie pleaded.

"We'll pretend we don't know" Dick promised with a chuckle.

Stephanie exhaled and let out a giggle, "Fine." she smirked. She then motioned for the three to come in close so that she could whisper to them without the other heroes hearing.

"I'm uh... I'm pregnant. Me and Tim are having a baby," She whispered with excitement.

"Seriously? That's amazing!" Sophie squealed as she hugged Stephanie one more time.

"Congratulation Steph, Seriously!" Dick cheered, joining the now group hug.

"Indeed. Congratulations to you and Timothy," Damian said trying to hide his smile.

"Thank you guys," Stephanie smiled, then looking over to Damian, "Oh come here would you?" she asked.

Damian sighed and hesitantly joined the group hug.

"Got any ideas for a name yet?" Sophie asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Next update should be Sunday(ish) hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Exchange

**Chapter 12: The Exchange**

"As some of you know, Red Robin has disappeared after an attack on his home," The Atlantean addressed the eight young heroes in front of him. Sophie and Damian were angry but for different reasons. Sophie was angry that someone dared abduct another who a child on the way while Damian was angry at Tim for not signalling an alert for help, Damian would have been there in a heartbeat. Mar'i however was simply upset. She had never dealt with the seriousness that being a superhero is, sure she stitched up her father every other morning after a night out patrolling Gotham but knowing that one of her family members is out there and in danger? That was something she had trouble coming to terms with.

Kaldur saw the emotions that the three teenagers had, not only could he see them but he could feel them. "You need not fear my friends. This isn't the first time that this has happened. The Justice League is working round the clock in search of any information on Red Robin's whereabouts. We will find him. You have my word." Aquaman promised.

Robin clenched his fists and grimaced, "We don't want your damn word Aquaman. We want Tim back."

"Robin, don't." Batgirl warned, placing her hand on his shoulder. The Boywonder looked over his shoulder and shrugged the hand off from him, "Oh please, this is just pathetic. If anybody should be out searching for him, it's the eight of us."

Robin walked from the group and headed for the exit of the situation room. The seven remaining teens looked at Aquaman, waiting for him to call Robin back but he didn't. He knew Damian needed to process his anger.

"He needs time, I'm sure you all do." Aquaman addressed.

"I'll go after him," Nightstar offered, taking a step towards the exit.

Dawn looked towards the youngest member beside her, "Like Aquaman said Mar'i, give him some time alone. You know how he is."

"That's exactly why I should go," Mar'i replied, jogging over to towards the exit of the room.

"If you have any worries or questions, you are more than welcome to ask me directly." Aquaman sympathized. "You are free to go," he added and the remaining heroes dispersed.

It took a few minutes for Mar'i to catch up with Damian, if anyone was as good as the Tornado Twins at speeding off, it was him. "Damian! Damian wait!" She called out as she ran up behind him.

"Leave me alone Nightstar." Robin said harshly.

"Tim will be fine, you know he will. He always has a plan." She praised, trying to make him smile.

Robin tutted, "I'm sure he does but that's not the problem." He sighed.

"Then what is?" Mar'i asked curiously.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, and turned towards Nightstar as he removed his hood. "The problem, Mar'i, is that Tim is one man and he has more than likely been taken by 'The Light'. You know who they are I assume?" He asked, speaking to her like she was nothing but a child.

Mar'i frowned towards the Boywonder, "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot Damian so don't treat me like one." she retorted.

"Then you know that he is in way over his head." Damian retaliated, then pulling his hood back over his head and began to walk away from the black and purple clad heroine. "Leave me be Mar'i. I'll find him on my own." He ordered.

Mar'i remained where she stood, watching Damian walk away from her in anger. She didn't know why but her eye's began to glisten.

* * *

"We're here birdbrain. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rose asked as she switched the engine off.

"I have to." Tim mumbled. "I don't suppose they'll give me a phone-call home will they?" He then joked.

The assassin sighed, she knew he was using humor to dodge the severity of what he is about to do. "Tim. You might be giving up a lot for this." She cautioned.

She was right. The past few weeks of working with Rose were easy enough, she would feed him information on the new 'Light' as she worked with them and he would help her find her brother, Joseph Wilson aka Jericho. But now Rose was forced to give Tim up to maintain her cover and if this reformed evil society was going to be taken down then he was going to have to make some sacrifices.

"I know Rose. I know" He mumbled, looking down towards his bound hands. Tim then looked towards the white-haired girl sat in the drivers seat beside him, "I expect a rescue once you have found Joey. You said he know's where the HQ is right?"

Rose chuckled, "You better hope he knows."

Tim then grew serious, "And if he doesn't?" he asked.

"Then I'll get you out myself if I have to. I owe you that much." Rose promised.

"Let's get to work, Ravager." Tim nodded.

"Good luck Red Robin." Rose remarked as she tranqed Tim, slowly knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"This is him? He looks like a nerd." A brutish man asked Ravager, chuckling at his unfunny statement.

"That 'nerd' could take you down in a matter of seconds." The assassin retaliated pushing the brute away from Tim's unconscious body that lay in the back of the van.

"Where is he?" Ravager then asked, looking at the henchmen in front of her.

"Who?" A tattooed man asked.

"The 'Man of Light'. He said he'd oversee this." Ravager retaliated.

A door from one of the cars that the henchman had arrived in opened and a small and stubby man climbed out. He was dressed in a suit and a top hat, a monocle placed over one of his eyes. "Waaahh, He has sent me. He wants him shipped off to the HQ you see?" The Penguin announced.

She had the urge to draw her sword, Cobblepot knew where the HQ was. She could draw her sword and threaten him to get the information that Tim wanted but that would blow her cover and put Tim in even more danger than he was already in, they knew where he lived, they knew who he was. It wasn't just him in danger anymore. She couldn't risk it, for the sake of him, Stephanie and their unborn child.

"Cobblepot." The Ravager greeted.

"Wah, if it isn't the daughter of Deathstroke. How is your family these days?" The mob boss taunted.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with the likes of you, so listen up Waluigi. If this guy doesn't make it to 'The Man of Light' I will personally execute you. Slowly and painfully." The assassin threatened as she pulled a knife halfway from it's sheath.

"You got it, waah, I don't plan on messing with him. Or you for that matter, wah." The Penguin announced. "Now if you don't mind, lady, Mr Cobblepot has a busy schedule." The brutish man bickered, walking towards the open back of the van. As he stepped close towards The Ravager a blade was quickly and carefully placed against his throat, "What I said to Cobblepot applies to the rest of you... Your families too." She promised as she lightly cut into the man's skin, a drop of blood ran down her knife.

"You have, wah, nothing to fear." Cobblepot promised. "I'm a bussinessman. I've made, wah, a deal." He added.

"And I've just made a deal with the lot of you." Ravager warned. The blue and orange assassin removed her blade from the henchman's throat and sheathed it, then nodding towards the Penguin and stepping away from the van so that Tim can begin to be transferred to the Light.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a short chapter I know but this is mostly setup. Next chapter will be much longer since a few character arcs are about to begin, you can probably guess who.**

 **Thanks for the reviews by the way! There's nothing better than seeing that people enjoy what I write so cheers to you lovely people!**

 **~FarmingPirate**


	13. Chapter 13: New Tunes Changing Tunes

**Chapter 13: New Tunes Changing Tunes**

She get's told that she is like her mother far too often. "You have your mother's hair", "You have her intelligence", "You are just as caring as her" She's not saying that she disagrees, far from it, but they never talk about how she and her father are alike. Same humor, same eye's, same taste in music (much to her mother's dismay) but more importantly the same smile. That's just how it goes, Sophie is always compared to Barbara and Shaun is always compared to Garth despite the fact that it should be the other way round.

"Sophie! Hey, Sophie!" The Electrician called out from his van.

Sophie covered her face with her hands, "Did he really have to pick me up?" She asked herself.

"Oi Soph! Over here!" He called again.

Far too many people were paying attention to the loud Englishmen now for Sophie's liking. Sophie looked towards the ground and made her way towards her father's van, hoping nobody important would see the embarrassment on her face. That's when she heard the annoying giggling from a few feet in front of the vehicle. 'Sara and The Bitch Brigade.' As Sophie liked to call them. They had witnessed it all, the best she could do now was just try and get her dad to drive them away as soon as possible.

"Good day Little-Bat?" Her father asked with a smile.

"I told you not to call me that anymore pops-" Sophie sighed, "-I don't even like Batgirl anymore." She lied. Little did she know the nickname her father and mother had given her wasn't due to fact that she was a fan of Batgirl for most her childhood, it was due to her mother being the original Batgirl. Something Garth and Barbara decided on keeping a secret so that their daughter would not attempt to follow in her mother's footsteps. It's safe to say that plan did not work.

"Someone's being a bit shitty," The Electrician chuckled.

"Of course I'm going to be 'shitty' when you're going out of your way to embarrass me." Sophie bickered.

"Sorry for being excited to pick my baby girl up from school for once." Her dad bickered back.

If there was one thing Sophie and her father was compared for, it was their temper. Shocking, right?

"Look how embarrassed she is!" Sara cackled, showing a picture on her Holophone to her brigade. "Friends of yours?" Garth asked curiously. Sophie placed her elbow against the car door and rested her head on her fist, "Far from it." She mumbled.

Her father rubbed the stubble on his cheeks and thought for a moment, "Tell me about it later," He told his daughter before turning the keys in the vans ignition. As the key turned Sophie was watching Sara and her 'friends' all gathered round with their Holophones out, laughing away at things that weren't funny, trying to fit in with each other. That soon ended when the streetlight above them sparked with what seemed to be red electricity, releasing a loud bang, making the girls stood near it jump out of their skin in shock. Watching Sara scream and stumble and fall into a dirty puddle, covering her and her clothes in dirty, unclean water made Sophie cry of laughter, it felt like sweet justice.

"Did you see that?" Sophie asked her father in between her giggles.

Garth had a cheeky grin on his face, the type you have on your face when you have done something bad and had just gotten away with it. "Nope, what happened?" He chuckled as Sophie's laughter spread to him. Garth drove the Van from the car park, making sure his wheels ran over the large puddle of water, spraying the rest of the girls with dirty water, then turning the radio on in triumph.

The redhead wiped the happy tears from her eyes and calmed herself down, "Karma just happened. That has for sure made my day" She giggled.

"The same laugh," Garth said out of the blue.

"What?" Sophie curiously asked, releasing the last of her inner giggles.

"You have the same laugh as your mother." Garth smiled. Sophie turned her face away and grinned to herself, she didn't spend enough time with her dad. She felt like she should.

"Ohhh shhhhiii-" Garth said excitedly as he turned the volume up on the radio.

"MaDFyres new tune?" Sophie smirked.

"You know it," Garth grinned. "Three." He added.

"Two." Sophie smiled.

"One!" They both cheered.

When the beat dropped and the lyrics began the father and daughter began to rap along with the lyrics, not once missing a word, both in sync with each other. Sophie even added what dance moves she could while being sat down.

Definitely the same music taste.

* * *

"The Annual Flash Family Meal" where all the speedsters and their loved ones come together to celebrate the Family that freak accidents and passed down genetics had made even more unique. Everyone was there. The Allen Family: Iris, Donald and Dawn. The West family: Wally, Linda, and their baby children Jai and Iris. As well as the other speedsters such as Maxwell Crandall aka "Max Mercury" and Jessie Chambers aka "Liberty Belle".

"Dinner is here guys!" Iris called out, while Linda placed the thirteenth bag of fast food onto the table. In a flash the five speedsters were sat around the large wooden table.

"What did we all agree?" Iris sighed.

"No speed," the five replied. Linda smirked towards the feisty reporter, this was only her fourth annual Flash gathering and Linda still wasn't used to being surrounded by all of these Meta-humans. It made her feel extremely normal and dull, how Iris had managed all these years she didn't know.

"Do you need any help ladies?" Wally asked, standing from his chair getting ready to quickly put the food onto plates. His aunt Iris slapped his hands away from the bags, "No Wally, me and Linda are fine."

"Learn to take it slow every once in a while," Linda chuckled towards her husband.

Wally raised an eyebrow and smirked "I thought you liked it Fa-"

"Dude." Don cut him off. Dawn was sat beside him with her ears covered.

"Right, keep it PG." Wally scolded himself.

It took a few minutes, a few very very long minutes for the hungry speedsters but Iris and Linda eventually passed out everyone's individual orders and placed the shared meals in the center of the table. Normally the speedsters would devour their meals within seconds but the one golden rule for the gathering is that the use of speed is not allowed. How would Linda and Iris enjoy the meal if they were the last two eating within a minute of it beginning?

"Is Barry not coming Iris?" Linda asked as she began to tuck into her meal.

"He should be here by now, but you know how he is." Iris answered.

Wally chuckled with mouthful of food, "It woodjnt beh bhrry ff-"

"Wally, swallow would you?" Linda sighed. The redheaded speedster swallowed the large amount of food in his mouth with a big gulp and a deep breath, "I was trying to say that it wouldn't be Barry if he was on time."

"The fastest man alive who can never be on time." Don bickered.

Iris sighed and rubbed the temples of her head, "Donald we've talked about this, just enjoy the meal with your family."

"Not all of my family is here." Don retaliated, "Dad isn't here. And what about that speedster who would look after us every now and then when we were kids? From what I can remember his last name is Allen."

"Your father runs an entire crime lab, he has a lot of responsibilities there. The city counts on him to do his job and do it right." Max wisely spoke.

"And Impulse is busy in Fawcett City, you know that." Wally answered.

"They both have super speed!" Don argued as he grew more aggravated.

"Speed isn't the answer to everything," Jessie replied.

Don laughed and stepped from his seat, "Says the girl who has a formula that gives her super powers. Sure sounds like an answer to me." he retaliated, Then speeding out from the house. Iris dropped her knife and fork onto her plate and placed her head in her hands.

"I'll go get him, Dawn" announced.

Wally shook his head, "I'll go Dawn. If anyone knows how to deal with 'Barry problems', it's me."

Dawn's cousin then stepped up from his seat, planted a kiss onto his wife's forehead and then sped away, turning into a red blur. Jessie and Linda moved over to Iris to comfort her.

"He's just being a teenager Iris," Jessie consoled.

Linda agreed, "He'll soon realize that his dad tries his best for him, you'll see."

Iris shook her head, "It's not that. Donald has every right to be angry, he barely see's Barry as it is. I wish he never took that promotion." Her voice croaked.

Dawn now stepped over to her mother and hugged her, "Don't be like that mom, I understand that Dad loves us and is working hard so that we can live like we do. Don is just being ass."

Wally managed to catch up with his cousin within a few moments, running through traffic watching all the different colors and lights stream past him but a solid purple remained ahead of him. He saw the purple blur barge into a man running with a purse, then tying him up and throwing the purse towards a distraught woman.

The Flash ran beside the Tornado Twin despite his attempts at speeding off, "Don, we need to talk." he told him. The purple speedster side-eyed his cousin and darted towards the left as The Flash continued forward down a main road. Don managed to catch a few moments to himself, all he wanted was to run in peace to clear his head and he got just that. Until the Scarlet Speedster cut him off at an intersection and threw him over his shoulder. Within seconds Don was sat down with Wally at a 'Big Belly Burger', watching him tuck into the five patty stacked burger.

"Talk to me Double-T." Flash asked, now sipping on his drink after swallowing his large bite. The two costumed heroes got some strange looks as the slow citizens of Central City saw two of their heroes sitting down with the common folk.

"How did you already get an order?" The blonde speedster asked. Wally smirked, "I ordered it before I caught up with you, it's all about timing." he replied, waving a few fries about in his hand.

Don looked in front of him to see a tray with the same meal as his cousin in front of him, all wrapped up. Don sighed and began to tuck in, he didn't finish his food with his family and all that running has made him even more famished.

"What's going on with you?" Wally asked sincerely, "And be honest, nothing you say to me will leave this table." he promised.

Donald exhaled, deciding what he wanted to say. Did he want to share everything that he feels or would that be too much? He didn't want Wally to take on his problems, that would be unfair. "Honestly? I'm fed up with Dad treating me, Dawn and mom like we aren't his main focus." Don replied. He watched Wally's expression as much as he could under his cousin's crimson cowl, nothing seemed to change. Don knew he could trust Wally, he was giving him his full attention.

"With him it's always crime lab this, 'cold case' this, catching this killer and that killer. It's never 'How about we go out as a family?' or 'Do you guys want to do something? Maybe go fishing or the theme park?' I don't feel like our family is complete." Don revealed, his lip quivering and a tight feeling in his chest. Wally nodded, taking in everything that Don had said, wanting to help him. And he would do so, as much as he possibly could.

"Don, I can see why you feel that way." Wally consoled. "Talk to your dad, if you tell him how you feel he will do whatever he can to make up for it. He is one of the greatest men I know so trust me when I say that." He confided.

Don paused for a moment and then let out a small smile towards the Scarlet Speedster. "I will," he answered. The Flash smiled in return, "Now then let's devour this food, stop with the speed talk and then head back to your home so you can apologize to Iris." Wally instructed.

They left the Burger chain as quickly as they arrived. The citizens were bewildered as they witnessed the two costumed speedsters enter the building, have a conversation in fast high-pitched voices and then speed away, leaving a sparkling clean table.

* * *

One strike to the gut, another to the side of the head, a duck underneath the swinging fist and then a kick towards the back of his knees. One roundhouse kick with the opposite leg into the side of his head, sending his senses all over the place as he tumbled to the ground.

Lian pulled two zip-ties from her belt and bound the thug's arms and legs together. Forcing his head towards the concrete ground with her boot as he tried to get back up, "Don't even try buddy." She growled as she pulled him up and propper him against the alleyway wall. "Don't worry, SCPD are on their way. I'm sure they have plenty of room for someone who deals to kids." She grimaced underneath her mask.

The Red Hood then pulled a grapple arrow from her quiver and fired it towards the ledge of the building beside her, she pressed a button near the handle of her bow and she began to be pulled up the grapple line.

"Nice moves," A familiar voice spoke. Red Hood scowled and drew her bow, aiming it over the gap towards the building behind her where there she stood. The Ravager.

"Move and you'll be saying goodbye to your sword hand." Lian threatened.

"Cute." The assassin replied, "I'm not here to figh-"

The arrow released from Lian's red bow, and then another and another after that. The black arrows soared quickly, closing the distance between the side of good and evil. The Ravager pulled her sword from it's sheath and clashed the blade against the black arrows headed towards her. "You really need a new fight opening." The Ravager insisted.

Lian scowled once more and placed her weapon over her shoulders, deciding the use of her sword was a better idea. The Red Hooded heroine pulled the blade from her back and sprinted towards the ledge of the building she resided on, leaping over the gap and towards her foe. As she landed their two blades clashed together repeatedly, Lian trying her hardest to bear down onto the assassin but The Ravager had other ideas. With a slash of her sword Red Hood was disarmed, her blade gliding across the rooftop with the heroine on her knees at the mercy of her opponent

"Like I said Lian, I'm not here to fight." Ravager said again, lightly pressing her blade against the underside of Lian's chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Then why are you here?" Lian interrogated.

Ravager moved her blade up Lian's face, then using it to remove the hood from her head revealing Lian's short black hair.

"You dye your hair now?" The assassin asked. "I prefer your brown hair." She added.

Lian slapped the blade away from her hair with her gauntlets and stood up from her knees, "Don't start with that small talk of yours. What do you want Rose?" She seethed.

"I need your help." The masked assassin answered.

Lian paused, trying to process what Rose had just said and when she did? That's when the laughter began to escape her mouth.

Rose grew irritated, "I'm serious."

Lian just laughed harder. Rose folded her arms in protest, waiting for the archer to calm her self down.

"Sorry not interested, Go find another pawn." Lian rejected as she walked over towards her blade a few meters away.

"Tim needs your help." Rose simply announced.

The archer stopped dead in her tracks, "What did you say?" she asked. Rose repeated herself, "Tim needs your help."

"You know where he is?" Lian muttered. Rose nodded, not that Lian could see it, "I know somebody who does. If Tim is to be found, you are the only one who can help him." She cautioned.

"I'm in." Lian replied.

Rose furrowed her brow underneath of mask, "You don't want to know what you need to do?" She asked.

Lian picked her blade up from the floor and placed it in the sheath next to her quiver. "Tell me on the way. Tim would do whatever it took to find me if I was taken, I'll be damned if I don't do the same for him." The Red Hood answered, pulling the hood over her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Just letting you know that updates might not be as often as they have been from now on and by "Often" I mean "Pretty much daily". I have coursework to do as well as "Studying" (Whatever that means) but I write whenever I'm free or have nothing to do so if you're invested in this story don't worry too much, you won't be waiting weeks for an update only a few days.**

 **On a side-note, for those wondering what Sophie and her father's music taste is it's UK Grime. Garth passed on his London roots despite Barbara trying to get her into pop. Poor Barbara.**

 **Also, If any of you have any questions to do with these characters or the state of the older heroes in this story I'd be happy to answer them. Just send me a message or ask me in the review section and I'll answer them in the next story update from when you ask.**

 **Much love! ~FarmingPirate**


	14. Chapter 14: A Day In The Life Of Jon

**Chapter 14: A Day In The Life of Jonathan.**

"Nice save today Kent, you did good." A gravelly voice complimented to the newest player of the 'Metropolis Supers'.

"Thanks Coach!" Jon smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood at the doorway of the Coach's office. The large man stepped from his chair and walked over to the black-haired boy and placed his hand on the his shoulder, "We might even have our new Superboy."

Jon's eyes grew wide, surely the Coach of all people hadn't figured out what he does in his spare time. "W-what do you mean?" Jon nervously asked as he pushed his glasses up against his brow.

The large man released a hearty chuckle, "Come on Kent, You're part of the Metropolis-High Supers! Each year our star player is our 'Superboy', this year it could be you."

A grin appeared on Jon's face his dad was right, having a secret identity can be stressful and rewarding at the same time. "Gee Mr Peterson, I don't know about that." Jon happily replied.

"Yo, Jon!" A friendly voice called out. Jon turned round from talking with Coach Peterson to see his friend and teammate, Ryan Davidson with a few others from the team; Mark with his ginger frizzy hair and the well built and usually well spoken Kevin. "The cheerleaders want us to help with their routine, you down?" Ryan then asked.

Jon turned back to see if the Coach had finished his praise, "Go on Kent. You deserve your bit of teenage enjoyment." The large man laughed, patting Jon on his back. "Thanks again Coach," Jon smiled. The black-haired boy tightened his bag around his shoulder and gave a quick jog towards his Metropolis friends, "I'm down." He answered to Ryan as he joined the group, the four then making there way towards the field.

"Good, Kathy Branden will be happy." Mark chuckled.

Kevin elbowed Mark in the side of his torso, "Shh" he hissed.

Jon was intrigued, "Why would Kathy be happy?" he asked.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb, "Way to be discrete guys..." he groaned.

"Guys?" Jon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Kathy has a pretty huge crush on you Jon," Ryan smirked. Mark stepped behind Jon and jumped onto his back, "Yeah Jonno, she got all kinds of hots for you!" the ginger teased. Jon blushed a little, "I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just a prank." he said, brushing off their teasing.

Kevin picked Mark off from Jon's back and dropped him to the floor, Mark quickly scurried forward and stood back on his feet. "You have been friends for years after all, it's only natural for her to develop feelings for you." Kevin replied. Ryan turned round towards Kevin and lightly pushed him to the side, "You're just saying that because you've been chasing Sharmell around for years." He teased.

"I'm sure she'll cheat on those science books with you eventually Kev!" Mark taunted, when he saw the the angry look on Kevin's face Mark began to run away as fast as he could towards the open football field with Kevin hot on his heels. "Okay okay! I'm sorry sure she loves Einstein and Tesla just as much as she likes you!" Mark again taunted over his shoulder as his legs carried him towards the green.

Jon and Ryan were stood side by side laughing at the antics of their friends, the Mark and Kevin bromance was real. The two eventually walked out from the tunnel and stepped onto the grass they were playing on near an hour ago only this time they weren't planning on tackling anybody, especially the cheerleaders. That might not go down so well.

"Has your cute redhead friend asked about me?" Ryan asked.

Jon thought for a moment and another blush crept up his face as he recalled Sophie kissing him on the cheek. He knew it was probably a dare but it still counts, right?

"Not to me at least, has she not messaged you or anything?" Jon asked back.

Ryan let out a chuckle, "We've had like one conversation, I don't think she's a fan." He replied.

"What on Earth did you say to her? She's usually fine with talking about anything." Jon laughed.

"I may or may not have tried to make her jealous by talking about how cute I thought the G-Academy's Cheer Captain was..." Ryan sighed, running his hand over his short hair.

Jon smirked to himself, Ryan could not have messed it up anymore than he had with Sophie. "Does that tactic usually work for other girls?" Jon asked despite knowing the answer.

"It has to work eventually, right?" Ryan laughed.

The two eventually caught up with the group of Cheerleaders who were laughing at Mark and Kevin's 'play fight'. Jon walked over to the two boys scrapping on the grass and separated, "Come on guys, we're here to help not cause problems." He addressed. Kevin climbed to his feet from on top of Mark who in turn took Jon's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks Kent," The leader of the Cheer Squad said.

"No problem Dani," Jon smiled. Near the back of the group of the girls he could see Kathy, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with him, "Are you okay Kathy?" he then asked her.

Kathy's eyes widened and she began to stammer her words, "I, uh... I'm fine." her eyes then darted towards Dani, "I left something in the lockers I'll be back in a second!" she quickly announced, running away from the gathering of people and running away from Jon before she said something embarrassing.

"Good job Kent." Mark laughed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

* * *

 _"Dawn: Is anyone in the Watchtower right now?_

 _Zach: I am._

 _Dawn: Sorry Z, I kind of need a girl's help. Is it just you?_

 _Zach: Yeah. I think Mar'i is joining soon though._

 _Don: I'll come join you in space on one condition Zachary._

 _Zach: What is it?_

 _Don: You get your mom to stop by in costume to say hello._

 _Dawn: You are vile Don._

 _Don: I've been told._

 _Jonathan: Guess who is almost the star player of the Metropolis Supers!_

 _Damian: Most likely some dense fool who suffers from one concussion too many._

 _Mar'i: I didn't realize you joined Jon's team Damian. (Also Dawn what do you need? PM me)_

 _Jonathan: Uh Damian it's actually me._

 _Don: Hot damn, Mar'i shoots fire anywhere!_

 _Damian: I stand by my statement._

 _Sophie: Be nice Damian. Seriously though Jon, good job cutie._

 _Mar'i: Yeah nice going Jon!"_

"Turn your phone off while you're at the table," Lois instructed as she placed the plate of pie in front of her Superboy.

"I'm sure there's no harm in it," His father replied.

"When we're at the table it's family time." The reporter said sternly, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Ma," Jon replied, shutting his Holophone down. He could catch up with the group chat after he has eaten.

Lois placed a large plate and portion in front of her husband and then a placed a plate of food for herself in front of the empty seat and joined her family. The family tucked into Lois' homemade pie eagerly while making small talk. The part of the evening meals that Jon always enjoyed was hearing his mother and father talk about everyday life, such as what happened on their way to work or what kinds of stories they are chasing for The Daily Planet and sometimes they'll even talk about the funny things Jimmy Olsen had done and how Perry White would retaliate with his smart words. It was nice for him to see this side of his father, especially because of who his dad is. When you're the child of the most powerful and most heroic being on the planet you have a lot to live up to and a lot to admire so seeing that person being as normal as everybody else, it's humbling to Jon. It was a value Clark wanted to pass on to his son, to be humble.

Clark turned to his son with that heroic smile of his, "I hear you've joined your schools football team."

"Uh-oh. Busted." Jon mumbled.

"You what?" Lois asked Jon.

"Apparently Jon is on his way to being the teams 'Superboy' according to Coach Peterson." Clarke calmly announced.

"Don't worry I make it fair! When I get hit I fall down and when I throw the ball I don't use my strength!" Jon quickly blurted out.

Clark released a small chuckle and shook his head, "You're half kryptonian Jon, it'll never be fair."

"It is! I promise!" Jon quickly replied.

"Clark, I'm sure Jon make's it fair for everyone. He is your son after all." Lois said to Clark as she placed one of her hands over his, then winking to Jon. Clark nodded, "Do you promise?" he asked his son.

"I promise." Jon answered. "Come and see my next game, you'll see!" He then blurted out.

Lois let out a giggle and Clark looked at her with a smile.

"We'd love to Superboy." Superman answered with warmth in his voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Just some response to the reviews from last chapter:**

 _ **Galaxee962 - I'm glad you enjoy the difference between Don and Dawn!**_

 _ **BraziaRios - Thanks for the high praise!**_

 **I'm planning on doing "A Day In The Life of" chapters for each of the characters so expect them every now and then. Next chapter is more Lian and Rose along with Damian and Mar'i.**


	15. Chapter 15: Estranged Family

**Chapter 15: Estranged Family**

Three days she has been gone. Three days spent listening to Rose attempt small talk, trying to make the travel somewhat bearable. Three days of resisting the urge to take down Rose and bring her in to the authorities. Three days and they were finally here.

"So let me get this straight one more time. You need my help so that you can find your brother? And once we've found your brother he'll tell us where Red Robin has been taken, and then you'll help find him out of the goodness of your heart?" Lian questioned, trying to wrap her head around Rose's goal.

"In basic terms, yeah." Rose answered.

"But why would you help find Tim? What does he owe you?" The archer asked with curiosity.

Rose slowly lowered the pressured placed on the gas pedal, "Where do you think I've been getting information on Joey from?" She revealed.

Lian let out a short laugh, "He's becoming more and more like Batman each day."

"You're telling me." Rose joked.

The jeep slowed down on the gravel and pulled up nearby the dark woods. Rose pulled the handbrake and cut the engine, then turning to her costumed partner beside her "You ready for a family reunion?"

Lian opened the car door beside her and stepped down from the vehicle, pulling up her domino mask over her eyes. "I'm sure he's lovely." She sarcastically replied.

The white-haired assassin slammed the door shut as loudly as she could, walking in towards the woods without Lian. "Can you be any louder?" Red Hood hissed, "Surely we need to be quiet?" She questioned, beginning to follow The Ravager into the woods.

"It doesn't matter if we're loud or quiet, the traps are going to be the same." The assassin brushed off.

As the two walked into the dense forest following a straight path forward, or at least that's what Lian had hoped. If she needed to escape then she'd prefer to know what direction the jeep was. After a while of walking past tree after tree Lian's mind began to wander. Living in the woods was the last thing she had expected of her notorious grandfather. Back in his prime he was one of the deadliest Assassins on the planet, rarely failing a contract and giving the Justice League and the Team a run for their money each time their paths crossed. So why the woods? Did he fancy the idea of isolation? Did he want to practice his fishing or hunting? Or was it easier to hide from every one that wanted him dead? There was sure to be a lot of people who wanted that.

"Watch out!" Rose shouted out as she ran towards Lian, tackling her to the ground as a large tree log suspended on rope traveled inches from their bodies.

Lian rubbed the back of her head and opened her eyes, above her was the assassin with a smirk on her face. "Now I could get used to us being like this." She flirted.

Lian scowled and threw Rose from on top of her, "Get off me." The archer warned. Rose rolled onto her back and sat up, "You're welcome for saving your life."

Lian carried herself from the ground and held her hand out towards Rose who took it and was pulled to her feet, "Thanks." Lian nodded.

"You're welcome." The white-haired girl goaded. The black-haired archer turned her back towards the assassin and began to walk on ahead. "Wrong way." Rose informed with a chuckle. Lian turned around and walked past her partner again.

"Then instead of watching me why don't you lead the way?!" Lian loudly asked, fed up with Rose's constant taunting.

"If you're going to start being a bitch I'll knock you out and bring you to Sportsmaster on my shoulder," Ravager warned.

"Oh you're one to talk, you're the definition of a bitch." Red Hood insulted.

Rose pulled her mask over her face and hovered her hand over the hilt of her blade, "if you want to wake up with tubes down your throat like Cissie did then I'm more than happy to help you with that."

"Would you god damn children shut your traps? I'll put you both down if you scare any more game away." A grizzled voice warned.

"Oh shut up old man." Lian dismissed as if whoever had just threatened them was just some common thug trying to interrupt a conversation. Then it clicked. This was who they were looking for.

"What did you just say to me girl?" The old man questioned, pulling a metal pole from his back and extending it into a javelin. "You're on my land, Leave or you'll regret it." He warned.

"Lawrence Crock" Rose announced, "You're warning people now? From what I have heard of you it seems that you've lost your touch." She chuckled.

The large built, grey-haired man grimaced and began to slowly step forward toward the armoured assassin, "Blue and Orange, Stupid looking sword, pointless mask. You must be Slade's offspring."

Rose nodded, removing her hand from around the hilt of her blade.

"But who is this?" He then asked, pointing his javelin towards the Red Hooded heroine.

Red Hood looked over towards The Ravager and silently asked how she should proceed but Rose only smirked. Lian nervously took a deep breath and slowly pulled her Red Hood down from her head and raised her mask onto her forehead.

"My name is Lian." She greeted.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Lawrence questioned.

"Lian Harper." The archer reiterated.

"And?" Sportsmaster questioned again, this time in a hurried tone as if he was getting annoyed with her.

"And I'm your granddaughter." Lian answered.

The old man stood there with a blank expression on his face. The javelin in his hand retracted and he placed the short metal pole back into the the ragged bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're Jade's daughter?" He asked with a nervous croak in his voice.

"I am." She replied with a small smile.

Lawrence Crock looked at The Ravager and then back towards Lian, "Come with me." he insisted.

Lawrence led Rose and his granddaughter towards his hut beside a small lake near the center of the large forest. He took the two down a specific path, most likely so they did not set off anymore traps he had set. Soon enough the three entered the small hut, the room was clustered with all kinds of mess; Broken arrows, dirty clothes, wood chippings from fashioned spears and bows. But in the center of the room was a stone pit with small chunks of wood placed beside it and newly made ash in the center of the stone circle. Lawrence motioned his hands towards the two wooden chairs placed around the pit, offering the seats to the two young girls.

"Thank you." Lian smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Sporty." Rose thanked, planted herself onto the homemade chair.

Lawrence smiled to Lian and then frowned towards Rose, he left the room for a moment and entered what seemed to be his bedroom. He brought out another chair and placed it opposite the two girls and then grabbed some dry wood and dropped it into the pit.

"Are you not going to ask why we're here?" The white-haired girl asked as she watched the old man sparking the wood with some flint and stone, attempting and struggling to start a fire.

"Should I?" He then asked irritated that he was struggling.

"Most people would, especially when an estranged member of your family turns up on your doorstep" Rose replied, stifling her laughter as she watched him sit back onto his seat in defeat of failing to start the fire.

Lian however did not hide her laughter, she chuckled as her grandfather sat down. She then reached down into one of the pouches on her utility belt and pulled out a small flip lighter and moved it towards the dry wood, a few seconds later a fire began in the pit.

"There." Lian stated as she placed herself back onto the chair, dropping the lighter into the pouch revealing what else sat with it.

"You smoke?" The retired man asked after he saw the packet of cigarettes in her pouch. Rose turned towards Lian with a raised eyebrow.

"Occasionally," Lian replied.

Lawrence sniffed and wiped his nose, "Terrible habit." he then spoke.

"Oh my word it's like two brick walls are trying to communicate." Rose groaned, tilting her head back towards the ceiling.

"Fine, I'll bite. Why are you here?" the old man asked, passing the two girls cups of water.

"We came here to-"

"Not you Wilson. I'm talking to her." Lawrence interrupted, looking towards the black-haired girl.

Lian smirked towards Rose, she knew where she got her attitude from. She didn't get it from her mother, Jade, she got it from her grandfather.

"A friend of ours has been taken. Well, two of them." Lian began after taking a sip of water from her cup,"You know where one of them is. Joseph Wilson."

"I do. I know where he is." The retired assassin replied.

"So you'll help us?" Rose said excitedly.

The grey-haired man shook his head and stood up from his wooden chair, "No, I won't."

"Why not?" Lian questioned frowning towards her mother's father.

Lawrence walked over towards a wooden chest in one of the corners of the room behind the two girls. He lifted the lid of the chest, slamming it against the wall, beginning to rummage through the contents of the wooden box.

"I won't let them find me. You'd be better off leaving your brother to rot in their cells." Lawrence warned Rose.

"If we managed to find you then what's stopping them from doing the same?" Lian asked, standing from her seat and walking towards her grandfather.

Lawrence looked over his shoulder with something clenched in his hands, "You didn't find me. I found you." he replied.

Rose now stood from the chair, she removed her mask from her head in frustration and also stomped over towards the large man. "Please, They have my brother. You're the only one who can help me." She pleaded.

"Please grandfather... They have a friend of mine." Lian begged.

Lawrence stood there, his lips pressed against each other and Lian could swear that she saw a glisten in his eyes. A tear maybe?

"Grandfather?" He muttered to himself, looking towards the ground.

"Please..." Lian asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine..." He answered. He reached out his clenched fist towards the white-haired girl, "Here." He said, Rose reached an open palm out allowing Lawrence to place a small data drive onto her hand. "This is everything I stole from The Light before I escaped." He spoke.

"This has Joey's location on it?" Rose asked with a small but grateful smile on her face.

"It does," The old man answered, "But if you try to free him you're going to need one hell of a distraction."

Lian turned to Rose and nodded towards her, "I can do that."

"No you won't Lian. I will." Lawrence announced

Lian frowned towards her grandfather, "But you said-"

"I know what I said. But how pissed off would Jade be if I let you get captured?" He interrupted, again beginning to rummage through the wooden chest.

Lian and Rose watched as the man slowly brought an item out from the chest with both hands. It was an old armoured hockey mask.

"Before you start like your mother would with Artemis. This isn't a debate. I've been on the run from these bastards for too long. It's time to go back to my roots." He smirked to himself, placing the mask over his face.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said there would be some Damian and Mar'i but I didn't think that it would flow well interjecting sequences like I usually do. I tried my best on getting Sportsmaster's characterization right so I hope I did that well. I know he treated Jade and Artemis like crap when they were kids but I like the idea of him sort of regretting it and seeing Lian in a different kind of light.**

 **Next chapter might be a bit longer than usual as I'm behind on some stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dance Class

C **hapter 16: Dance Class**

"Again." The grizzled voice demanded.

"Bruce they deserve a break." A caring voice answered, questioning Batman.

"Gotham doesn't do 'Breaks'," Batman replied, giving Nightwing a side-eye.

It was one of the many training nights in the Batcave, Nightstar and Robin had been sparring for near two hours. Nightstar grew tired but Robin refused to give in, he refused to allow a thirteen year old girl to defeat him.

"Bruce, come on. They're teenagers," Nightwing sighed to his old mentor as he watched his daughter fly over the top of Robin, firing a few solar blasts around her opponent.

"Where is Batgirl?" Batman questioned, ignoring Nightwing.

"She's at Dance Class," Nightstar answered to Batman as she ducked underneath Robin's sparring sword. "Ballet, to be exact," Robin added as he flipped over a beam of solar energy.

Nightwing placed his gauntlet onto Batman's shoulder, "Her Ballet Company has a show on pretty soon. She wanted me to ask if you'd come." he asked. Batman grunted in response, not giving a definite answer.

"Robin, Nightstar. That's enough, have a break" Batman ordered. Robin sighed and walked over to the weapon rack, placing the blunt weapon with the others. Nightstar slowly descended to the ground, landing on her back for a quick rest.

"Dick, We need to talk about Tim." Batman spoke, turning around and walking to the monitor setup. Nightwing nodded and began to remove the gloves from his hands, grabbing a cup of tea that Alfred had placed on one of the surfaces nearby.

"Tell me you have something," Dick said taking a sip from the hot drink.

Batman took a seat in front of the monitors and pulled his cowl back from his head. Three images appeared on the large, middle screen; One image of the hole created by Rose's knife, another of three strands of white hair and the last image being of the Knife that Rose carries which is has kinks in the blade to be even more deadly than it should be.

"What do you see?" Bruce asked.

"Looks like the setup of some Buzzfeed questionnaire," Dick answered.

"Wrong." Bruce replied.

"It was a joke Bruce." Dick informed, then thinking to himself that one day he will make Bruce laugh. It was number one on his bucket list.

"I know" The Dark Avenger spoke. Bruce tapped into the the keypad and the three images moved underneath two more images. One of a blue and orange masked assassin and the other of a white-haired girl dressed in an orange jumpsuit, much like prisoners would wear.

"Rose Wilson, The Ravager." Dick mumbled. "What does she have anything to do with this?" He then asked, placing the empty cup beside the surface where the monitors sat.

"The Ravager was there the night that Tim disappeared. The three strands of White hair were cut from Ravager's hair. Tim must have had her against the wall after disarming the knife from her and forcing it into the shelf unit." Bruce deduced.

Dick stood there and took in everything that Bruce had said to him. "So you're telling me that Rose attacked Tim in his own home but not only that Tim managed to fight off one of the most deadliest assassins on the planet?" He questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I love Tim but there is no way he could take her on. I doubt even I could." He added.

"I'll go over it again." Bruce grunted.

Dick patted Bruce on the shoulder and then began to walk towards his daughter who was still led on the floor catching her breath. "You ready to go little one?" He asked her.

Mar'i hovered from the ground and landed on her feet, "Uh actually me and Damian were thinking of going to see Sophie at her practice." she replied, smiling to her father.

Dick looked over by the rack of weapons to see the newest Boy Wonder throwing shurikens into a moving target, "You're telling me that Damian wants to go and watch some Ballet?" he asked, holding back his childish laughter.

Robin turned around and glared at him just like Batman would, "I can hear you Grayson."

"I'm sure you can Damian, enjoy your time at Ballet." Dick chuckled, waving to him sarcastically. The first Robin looked back to his daughter and placed a kiss onto her cheek, it would have been on her forehead but she was wearing his gift from the Amazons.

"In that case I'll see you later Little-Star," he smiled as he walked off towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

"You said that you would come with me to see Sophie, Damian!" Mar'i called as she watched Damian clamber up the back of a building via a pipe.

"We are. This is but a detour." The Boy Wonder replied as he reached halfway up the building.

The half-Tamaranian's hair ignited purple as she raised herself from the ground, now flying behind Damian with her arms crossed. "We're not even in costume Damian. Sophie is waiting for us so stop being difficult," She lectured. Damian gripped the pipe and looked over his shoulders to see Dick Grayson's daughter glaring at him, unimpressed. He had heard tales of Starfire's temper when she grew angry. Maybe annoying Mar'i wasn't a good idea.

"Fine." Damian tutted as he began to slide down the pipe and landing down into a small puddle, splashing Mar'i as she descended. The golden-skinned girl wiped the dirty puddle water from her face and flicked it from her fingers.

"Help!" A voice echoed through the night. "They stole my purse!" it echoed again.

A smug look appeared on Damian's face. Mar'i rolled her eyes and ignited her hair again, she hovered from the ground and gripped underneath Damian's arms and lifted him from the ground.

"Unhand me!" Damian shouted as he continued to soar from the ground. The smug look was now on Mar'i's face.

"Mar'i let me down!" He shouted again in protest.

"Pull your hood up and get ready," Mar'i told him. A few moments later Mar'i flew lower to the ground, closer towards the roofs of the buildings. She could see two hooded figures running in between the back alleys of the Gotham buildings with what seemed to be a purse trailing behind one of them.

"There!" Damian pointed, still hanging from Mar'i's arms.

Mar'i lowered their flight once more, aiming Damian's path towards the slower thug. "Get ready Boy Wonder," Mar'i smirked to him. Mar'i dropped Damian a few feet in front of the slower thug.

With a thud Damian landed his feet onto the back of the crook and began surfing on the criminal as he fell onto his stomach, sliding forward due to the force of Damian's attack. The purple streak of fire soared over their heads with energy beams escaping the hands of Mar'i, striking the feet of the criminal ahead of them forcing him to stumble to the ground as well. Nightstar finished the stumbled crook with a quick strike to the side of the face, knocking him out.

"That was easy," Damian chuckled to himself. "I'll tie them up you call the police," He told Mar'i.

"And then we go and see Sophie." Mar'i added.

* * *

It took a while but the two young heroes eventually made their way to the theater where their friend and her Dance Class practiced. Damian wasn't interested in coming at all, the only reason he had tagged along with Mar'i was because she had begged him to come, she wanted someone to go with.

"This is the place?" Mar'i asked, astounded with the sight of the large Gothic building. It was placed in-between two old buildings but they were nowhere as near as old as the theatre itself.

Damian rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Are you going to stand their gawking or are we going to enter?"

Mar'i took the sight of the building in for a few seconds more, she turned to Damian and smiled, "Okay, let's go!"

The two young teenagers walked through the reception area and down into the theater itself. Mar'i was expecting to see the group of Ballet dancers doing their thing but instead there was only the redhead in black sweatpants and a grey hoodie slowly practicing a routine. The redhead's face lit up when she saw her friends step down the way towards the stage, "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Mar'i asked, a bit disappointed.

"Look at the time Mar'i" Sophie answered as she lowered her pointed foot towards the ground.

Mar'i looked around towards the large clock placed above the stage, they were an hour later than they should have been, it was now late in the evening.

Mar'i pouted her lips and squinted her eyes towards Damian. "This is your fault!" She huffed. The Boy Wonder folded his arms and tutted, "How is it my fault?" he questioned.

"You wanted to climb that filthy, dumb, stupid pipe!" The young hybrid retaliated.

"If I didn't delay us then those two thieves would have got away" Damian argued.

"I just wanted to see them practice..." Mar'i sighed.

Sophie grabbed her bag from the stage and walked over towards the two bickering teenagers, "Damian apologize." she told the black-haired boy.

"For what?" Damian snapped.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "You know 'for what', stop being an ass."

Damian looked away from the two girls and groaned. "Sorry for letting you down Mar'i," He apologized. "Good boy," Sophie smiled, patting him on the head.

The redhead then looked towards Mar'i and gave her a caring smile, "You know we have a show on pretty soon. I'm trying to get Gramps to come to help promote it by just being here. I can get you and your parents tickets if you want them."

Mar'i's hair ignited as she hovered a few inches from the floor, rapidly clapping her hands "I'd love to come and watch!" she gleefully announced.

 _*H-hello? Is this thing working? Guys and girls? Anyone home?*_ A voice spoke from the Telepathic-Communicator.

"We are receiving you Changeling," Sophie replied.

 _*Woah this is weird, I'm like speaking in your head. This is so much different from when Meg-*_

"-For god sake we hear you Garfield, stop being a dunce and get to the point," Damian replied.

 _*Right, sorry Mr Angstypants. I need you all to head to The Watchtower, Red Hood has sent us a message that she's been working on something and needs our help. I'll say more when you're all here.*_ The voice spoke inside their minds. _*Changeling, Out.*_

The three young teenagers looked at each other and nodded, "Let's get to it then," Sophie smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Most of the beginning character building is over so now it's hit the point where the big stuff is going to start happening. Hope you are all ready for the first consequence and change for one of the characters!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Compound (Part 1)

**Chapter 17: The Compound (Part 1)**

"This is the place?" Red Hood asked.

"Does it not look like the place, Red? Surely the armed guards should give it away," The Ravager joked.

The two lay on their stomachs underneath the cover of some bushes. They had a plan, not a very good plan in Lian's books but it was still a plan nonetheless. They had been waiting for nearly an hour for Sportsmaster's signal and judging by the amount of guards walking around the perimeter Lian could only guess that he was having trouble getting where he needed to go or he was captured.

Rose was getting more and more impatient with each passing moment, "Why is the old man taking his damn time? Joey is in there suffering."

"He's been waiting for a long time, I'm sure he can wait a few more minutes so don't worry" Lian attempted to be nice.

A few more minutes passed and the waiting had become unbearable to Rose, she had to get Joey out. For all she knew her brother could be getting tortured to death right now, she'd be damned if she let that happen on her watch.

"Fuck this." She announced, stepping to her feet.

"Rose wait!" Lian called out as her current partner jumped down from their vantage point and slid down a muddy hill towards the fenced wiring of the compound.

"Damn it." The Archer hissed. The Red Hood hurried to her feet and followed the Assassin down the muddy hill. By the time she had made her way down towards Rose the Assassin had already cut through the fence, incapacitated some guards and made her way a fair distance into the compound. The Archer sneaked through the makeshift entrance of the fence and stepped over the bloody bodies that lay around her feet. Multiple loud bangs and explosions ran across the perimeter of the compound, Sportsmaster had finally sent Ravager and Red Hood his 'Signal'. It was to distract the guards so that the two girls could slip in undetected, the plan should have worked but they were not in position.

Lian attempted to sprint her way towards Rose as quickly as she could, dodging the line of sight of the guards that were now on high alert. The Archer managed to lose sight of her partner, say what you will about Rose's attitude but she sure knows how to do her job correctly.

"Stop right there!" A deep voice grunted. A thunder of footsteps encircled Red Hood as the armed guards moved around her, pointing their weapons.

"Shit." Lian mumbled to herself.

"Drop the bow!" A different voice shouted.

Red Hood began to slowly turn around to count how many guards had surrounded her.

"1...4...8...15... shit." She said under her breath.

"Do you guys really think tha-"

* * *

A thumping pain spread through the back of Lian's head, she ran a hand over the pain to try and suppress it. She pulled herself up from the the ground with the sound of chains clanging between her wrists and ankles and sat up against the wall behind her. From what Lian could tell she had been placed in a cell, most likely underneath the compound but that didn't surprise her, what did however was that she had company in the cell opposite her. A blonde-haired man dressed in a dirty and ragged brown jumpsuit with a scar running across his throat.

"H-hello?" The Archer greeted, wincing at her pain. The man in the opposite cell slowly raised his head from the ground, his eyes slowly blinking.

"You're Joey, right?" She asked. The man slowly nodded, as if he could barely make out what Lian had said.

"Your sister... Me and your sister are here to get you out of here." She said to him. A small smirk appeared on Joey's face, he shook his head and lay it back down onto the ground. "You're not very talkative are you?" Lian asked.

"That's because he can't talk." A familiar voice told her. The Ravager stepped forward in view of both the cells, she ran up towards Joey's cell and placed her hand around two of the bars. "Joey, I'm here! I'm going to get you out!" She promised.

"Thanks for running off and letting me get captured." Lian snapped as she stood up from the ground.

"It was all part of the plan so I could find where they had taken Joey." Rose brushed off as she began to pull onto the metal bars trying to force the door from the cell.

"Oh well, thanks for informing me!" Lian growled.

Joey stumbled to his feet, Rose could make out drops of blood coming out from underneath the chains around his ankles and his wrists from where the flesh had began to peel off. He raised his hands and motioned them towards his sister. "What's he doing?" The Archer asked.

"He speaking..." The Assassin answered.

"Sign language? What is he saying Rose?" Lian quickly questioned.

"Trap. This was all a trap... We need to leave." Rose quietly spoke.

In a brief moment The Ravager pulled out her Promethium metal sword and began to slice at the old metal hinges that secured the bars, hacking away at the metal as hard and as strong as she could.

"Are you stupid?! You'll signal the entire compound!" Lian advised.

"They are coming anyway!" Rose replied back. The hinges of the cell door finally crashed down to the floor as did the door itself. Rose stepped into Joey's cell and cut his chains from his person, she then pulled his right arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

"I'm so sorry Lian, but we don't have time," Rose said to her friend as she and her brother stepped out from his cell.

"Of course you'd do this, I should have seen this coming." Lian growled. "What about Tim! You promised you would help him!"

Rose looked over her shoulder, "And I will, but I can't help you. Joey comes first..." she mumbled.

Joey forced his sister to stop, she tried to pull him forward but he would not move. He looked into his sister's eyes and told her what he wanted to say without a single word.

"Ugh, if this get's me killed I'm going to kill you." Rose groaned. She propped her brother up against a nearby wall and began to strike at the door of Lian's cell door. The sound of footsteps began to be heard from down the hallway, the soldiers were now on their way towards them. The cell door crashed to the ground and Lian's chains were removed from binding her.

Lian bumped past the white-haired girl, "Let's go you evil bitch." she hissed.

The Archer walked over to Joey and threw one of his arms over her shoulder, Rose followed quickly and did the same, "Thank you Joey..." Lian smiled. Joey nodded his head and meekly smiled. The three made their way deeper into the prison, hoping to find a back entrance to escape the old prison, away from the footsteps closing in behind them.

They soon came to a door that was unguarded, Rose kicked the door open and pulled Joey through into the dark room with Lian close behind. As the three stumbled through doorway the noise they made was echoed around the air, this wasn't an exit and it certainly wasn't a janitor's closet.

"Damn it, where are we?" Lian asked.

The blonde-haired man was now shaking and straining what vocal cords he had left, he was in distress.

"Joey? Joey what's wrong?!" Rose called out to him as she tried to keep him calm.

A small bright white light flickered across the distance in the large room they appeared to be in. The light flickered even more rapidly as seconds went by. It began to multiply and slowly create a form from the ground up, first a pair of feet, then the lower body and then slowly a torso, a pair of arms and a blank face.

"The Man of Light..." Rose whispered in fear.

"...The who?" Lian questioned.

"Short version: We're fucked." Rose answered as she tightly gripp the handle of her sword.

The Man of Light stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"Rose speaks true. In simple terms yes, you are indeed 'fucked'." The Light-Being announced. "But your current situation... This was not my doing." He continued.

"It was his." He added.

A man stepped from the shadows, a large man with his face covered in a metal mask.

"Sorry girlies. It was you or me." The grizzled voice spoke.

Lian scowled at her grandfather, "You son of a bit-"

"Careful now little girl, that's your great-grandmother you're talking about." He chuckled.

"Quiet." The Man of Light spoke.

The Light-Being raised his right arm towards the group of young adults, "Give me back Joseph Wilson and I will not harm you." He reasoned. "If you do not, I will kill every single one of you." He then warned.

"You can damn well try!" Rose grimaced as she raised her blade towards The Man of Light.

The Light-Being clasped his hands together, "Very well, allow me to show you an example of what will happen to you if you refuse me."

A duplicate of The Man of Light appeared behind the Hockey masked villain, "You should have stayed in your hut." it spoke. The Being impaled it's right arm into the back of Lawrence's chest, protruding from the front of his torso. Blood splattered forward, some of it hitting the cheeks of Lian.

"NO!" Lian howled, running towards The Man of Light.

* * *

 **A/N: Part 2 of 'The Compound' will probably be uploaded between Sunday and next Tuesday, I've got a busy weekend.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Compound (Part 2)

**Chapter 18: The Compound (Part Two)**

"NO!" Lian howled, running towards The Man of Light.

The Light Duplicate removed it's arm from the chest of Lawrence Crock and disappeared as if it was never there. "You think me a fool Lian Alice Harper?" The Light-Being asked as the teenager ran towards him.

"I think you're about to die!" She growled as she swung her fist towards 'The Bright Man' who simply dodged her attack with ease.

"I have the intelligence of the smartest men and women on the planet all combined into one." He stated as he stepped over a leg sweep from Lian. "I can telegraph your attacks. I know your strengths and weaknesses. I know your plan." he taunted.

Lian grew angry, angrier than she had ever been before. She put all of her might, all of her strength into each attack she threw at this monster but as none of them landed her rage began to exhaust her. If he knew her plan then there was only one thing she could do. Abandon it.

As Lian leaped up into the air to attempt to land a roundhouse kick onto the thing dodging her every strike she shouted over to Joseph and Rose Wilson, "Get out of here! Get Joey out of here!"

Rose's lips quivered with worry, "But what about-"

"GO!" Lian screamed as The Man of Light took hold of her arm.

Rose slid her blade across the floor towards her partner, hoping it would be of some use to her. She grabbed Joey's arm that was hanging over her shoulder tightly, he was hesitant to leave her but he was in no shape to fight or help. "Joey we have to leave!" She snapped at him, yanking him away towards the nearest exit that she could see.

The brother and sister scrambled down hallway after hallway as quickly and as stealthily as they could, praying that Lian was okay, praying that the same fate wouldn't befall them. Rose was ashamed of herself, she brought Lian to help her. To further her own gain and now... and now The Man of Light has her.

"Oh thank god..." Rose mumbled under her breath as she barged through a door into the outdoor light.

Lian reached for the blade with her foot inches away from pulling it closer to her. Just a bit more and she might have a chance, she didn't have her weapons on her and her fists could only do so much.

The voice of the Man of Light echoed around the Mess Hall, "Pathetic. You thought that the old man would fool me. You thought he could get a cheap shot?"

"Oh how you were wrong." he goaded as he pulled her arm higher, her feet were dangling in the air.

Lian looked towards the body that lay on the floor in a puddle of it's own blood, this was her doing, she could have done it without him, he didn't have to come.

"People like you think that you can protect the innocent? You can't even protect yourselves!" He roared as he yanked her arm, pulling her higher from the ground. A sharp, severe pain embedded itself into Lian's right shoulder forcing her to scream in pain. She reached her left arm to grab the wrist of her captor but his iron grip did not come lose.

The Bright Man smacked her second hand away, "Does that hurt little one?" He questioned. He again tightened her grip and then slammed her towards the ground, forcing the wind out of her. "You don't deserve to be a hero." The echoed voice goaded.

A flash of purple ran into the dark room and swept Lian from the ground. A smoke bomb landed where Lian was forced to the ground and three small explosions fired off around The Man of Light who stumbled a few paces backwards. The Bright Being was then bombarded by one strong beam of solar energy followed by the strength of a Rhinoceros running into his hard-light body at full speed.

Red lights began to flash around the dark room, illuminating it red. *All Units, the compound is under attack. Multiple targets spotted. Shoot to kill. I repeat: Shoot to kill.* A voice announced through a series of speakers placed around the compound.

"Please enlighten me how you didn't see that coming!" Don laughed as he sped past the Man of Light and behind Nightstar, Batgirl and The Changeling to evacuate his friend from the compound.

"For someone made of light you aren't to bright are you buddy?" The Changeling taunted as he regrouped with his two partners.

The Bright Being hovered to his feet and opened his hands out beside him, "I trade one enemy for three it seems."

The Changeling looked towards the two girls beside him, "Be careful with this one, Time your attacks and keep your distance." he said to them. "Follow my lead." he then smirked as he turned into a cheetah, beginning to run towards their enemy.

As the green cheetah sped towards it's target Nightstar fired a flurry of solar blasts towards her foe, each one too fast for The Man of Light to dodge as Batgirl threw multiple explosive Batarangs to confuse the target. The cheetah soon pounced on it's prey, clawing and biting doing whatever it could. As the Bright Being attempted to impale it's hand into the chest of the Cheetah it morphed into a python, moving itself away from the strike and wrapping itself around the Hard-Light Man. "Now Nightstar!" The Python ordered.

The Half-Tamaranian flew forwards gaining as much speed as she could, she clenched her fist and enveloped it with solar energy to strengthen her blow. As she was inches from landing her powerful strike towards the blank face of The Man of Light he disappeared into nothingness. Mar'i continued to fly forwards, unable to slow herself down in time she crashed into a nearby wall, The Changeling attempted to reach her in time but no animal was fast enough to reach her in time.

"Enough of these pathetic games you play!" The voice echoed around the room as The Bright Being held one of his arms around Batgirl's throat, strangling her. He had transported himself behind her.

The Changling morphed back into his human form and raised open palms towards his foe, "Let her go Brighty, She's just a teenager..." He attempted to reason.

"You think that I would kill her?" The foe questioned.

The Man of Light removed his arm from Batgirl's throat who in turn gasped for air as deeply as he could. The Bright Being then gripped her fiery red-hair tightly and pulled her head back so she could look at his expressionless face. "It is not yours or The Justice League's time yet..." He goaded as he moved a finger from his opposite hand across her throat and down Sophie's back.

"No... No no... NO!" The Changeling screamed.

"First you suffer." The Bright Being hushed as his hard-light finger impaled into the lower back of Sophie Daniels. The Light Man let go of Batgirl's hair and watched her collapse to her knees and hit the ground. She attempted to catch the breath that she had lost through the tears, she wanted to scream in pain but the shock wouldn't allow her to do so.

"SOPHIE!" The Changeling roared.

Garfield ran towards The Man of Light, he was going to take him down as himself. No animal, no beast was needed. Not when he was this vengeful.

* * *

"You're good Red, You're going to be fine." Don consoled as he sped out through the hallway maze with Lian in his arms. Lian winced in his arms, each step he took her shoulder pinged with pain. "You have to go back, get the others..." She croaked as she buried her head onto his shoulder.

"They can take him, Changeling is there." Don comforted has he kicked a door open, bringing them to the outside of the compound. Lian turned her head to see the remaining four members of the team and Rose holding off the soldiers attacking the team's transport. Dawn's purple blur zigzagged between each guard striking the weapons from their hands and tying them up in groups. Robin and The Ravager took on the combatants singled out by Dawn while Superboy took on the larger combatants and Zatara ran support with his spells.

Zatara waved his wand from the ramp of the transport towards the armed soldiers running into the brawl as reinforcements, "Nurt stellub otni retaw!" He called out. The soldiers pointed their weapons towards the young heroes and pulled the triggers of their rifles only bullets didn't fire from their weapons, water squirted out instead.

Don sped past the the water gun guards and into the transport, placing Lian onto one of the seats opposite the sleeping Joey Wilson. "Zatara, I need you to help Lian!" He ordered to his teammate.

Zatara nodded his head and jogged over to where Lian sat, "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Don patted the magician on the back and stepped forwards from the transport, "Her shoulder! Use your magic or something!" He called out, disappearing in a flash.

"Sis, you're with me!" He told Dawn as he sped past her, the two speedsters ran back into the inner buildings of the compound.

Zatara kneeled and ran his hands carefully across Lian's shoulder as he attempted to see what was wrong with it and to see where the pain was coming from.

"It's dislocated, Z" Lian said to him, exhaling to try and ignore the pain.

Zatara nodded as he reached for the med-pack a few seats away. The magician pulled the med-pack from the the wall but the contents fell all over the floor, "Damn..." he hissed to himself.

"Please hurry Z..." Lian whimpered holding her shoulder with her left hand.

Zatara looked at the wand in his hand, he was not quite sure whether or not it would work so he stepped towards Lian and asked her if she was up for his idea, "Lian, I'm not going to lie I have no idea how to fix a dislocated shoulder but what I do know how to do is to use magic."

"Do it Zach, this really fucking hurts." She answered through her gritted teeth.

Zach took a few nervous breaths and slowly moved his wand around Lian's shoulder while pink magical mist appeared from the white tip of the wand, "Etacoler mra otni redlouhs"

"Ow!" Lian shrieked has her joints fixed together, "Holy sh- Oh my god that hurt!" she hissed.

Zatara wiped his forehead and sat onto the ground opposite Lian, "I did not think that would work at all..." He admitted with relief.

The five young heroes that were fighting outside ran up the ramp of the transport as two purple blurs ran from the building. "Is Lian okay?!" The Ravager asked as she pulled the yellow and blue mask from her face.

"I'm fine." Lian answered as she held her shoulder.

The two purple blurs ran past the unconscious soldiers on the ground and into the transport, "We need to get to the watchtower." Don ordered as he placed the unconscious Gar and Mar'i into the open seats and quickly strapped them in.

"NOW DAMIAN!" Dawn demanded as she carefully placed Sophie onto a stretcher and strapped her in. Blood was pouring from the redheads lower back as Dawn attempted to halt the blood with her hands.

Lian's eyes grew wide with shock, "What did he do to her?!"

Damian's body froze and began to tremble, "S-Sophie?..."

"Damian, you heard Dawn! Get out us to the Watchtower now!" Jon ordered grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the cockpit.

"Th-this can't be happening..." Damian mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... It looks like Lian going off on her own with Rose wasn't a good idea after all. Was it worth it for the silent Joey Wilson and the potential information on Tim?**

 **Hope this wasn't too all over the place, I tried my best but juggling a lot of characters is something I find pretty difficult so I'm trying to work on it.**

 **To those that have read Electric and are now reading this... Sorry about Sophie.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fallout

**A/N: Did anyone order a triple sized chapter? No? Yes? Here's one anyway! Happy Halloween!**

 **Chapter 19: Fallout**

Two hours had passed. Two hours since the team, along with Rose and Joseph Wilson, had returned to the Watchtower. The mission was classified as a success, It shouldn't be but it was. Lian completed the mission she had set out on by herself and ticked each objective she set out to accomplish, she just wished that she didn't have to drag the Team into it... She wished Sophie wasn't dragged into it.

Aquaman had Lian and Rose meet him in his personal office, he needed a debriefing of the time Lian had spent solo. He needed to know why Lian did not inform the Justice League or the Team of her operation. He needed to know why she was working with a known and wanted criminal. He needed to know who they are dealing with where 'The Man of Light' was concerned. But most of all he wanted to know why the mission ended how it did.

Despite the concerns of his comrades in the Justice League he did not restrain Rose Wilson, he did not cage her up in one of the few holding cells that they have in the Watchtower. In his eyes she seemed trustworthy enough for now as she had fought with the team during the compound extraction and she says she wants to help Red Robin and he believes her. But where the Red Robin situation is as of now they needed all the help that could get to find Tim. But he did not forget The Ravager's history with the team.

Kaldur opened the door to his office to see, sat in the seats in front of his desk, Lian and Rose. Lian was dressed in her Red Hood costume that the Light's soldier's had left her in after removing all potential dangers from her person. Rose however was given civilian clothes to wear, the Justice League did not trust her enough to remain in her Ravager suit. They didn't know what Rose would be carrying on her, for all they knew this was a ploy by The Light.

Lian turned around from her chair and looked towards the entrance to see the Atlantean walk into the room. She quickly jumped from the seat and hurried near Kaldur with worry on her face, "Sophie... Is she going to be okay?!"

Kaldur's heart sunk, he didn't have any answers to give her. No good one's anyway.

The Atlantean slowly placed one of his webbed hands onto Lian's right shoulder and gave her a caring but worried look, "I will not lie to you, Lian. Sophie is in critical condition and she has lost a lot of blood. But do not fear child, she has the top medical professionals performing surgery as we speak." He attempted to console as he truly believed that Sophie would pull through. She was a fighter after all. Kaldur's chest tightened at the sight of a crystal tear drop from Lian's blue eyes. He knew what it was like to lose a teammate... A friend... A brother. But he was lucky, Wally came back to them all. That's all it boiled down to really. Luck. He hoped the lady was on Sophie's side.

Lian wiped the water from her eyes and walked over to her seat, she wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. She needed to be the one to see Sophie's parent's when they arrive. It had to be her, this was all her doing. God knows how they are going to react when they find out about how Sophie had been spending her free time when she had not been ballet dancing... Lian's heart felt like it had just snapped in half upon her realization. She had to hold back the tears, she was sure that Kaldur and Rose could see the pain on her face. They could probably feel it radiating from her.

"Your shoulder, Lian" Kaldur cautiously asked, "Is it hurting?"

In all her worry for her best-friend she had not been thinking of herself, she didn't have time to. Other people come first, something her parents had hypocritically drilled into her head. Lian moved her eyes down to her bandaged right shoulder and arm, The Man of Light had dislocated her shoulder. Badly. But it wasn't just a dislocation, he... It had cracked her clavicle and broke her humerus. She was going to be out of comission as an archer for quite a while. Zatara's magical medical attention had only made it worse but it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him, he was only trying to help as best he could. But all the same Lian was going to need surgery, she was offered it when she had arrived on the Watchtower but she turned it down. She wanted all of the Medical Personnel to be focused on Sophie.

Before Lian could reply to Kaldur's question Rose snapped at him, "Of course it hurts her! Look at her!"

"I was only asking." The Atlantean coldly replied as it sat in his chair at the opposite side of the desk. He just wanted to get this done and dusted now, he knew the girls would rather be somewhere else. He would rather be somewhere else. He was going to be the one to bring Barbara and Garth back to the Watchtower... Somewhere neither of them had been for years.

"To get this over with sooner I will only ask you a few questions and afterwards you will write me a mission report with not one detail missing." Aquaman informed.

"You do realize I'm not apart of your goody-two-shoes group, right?" Rose bickered.

The Atlantean gave the assassin a cold glare and raised an eyebrow, "All the same. You will write a mission report." He replied. "You should be thankful that you are not in chains and sent to Belle Reve, Rose. After all, you have not yet answered for what you did to Arrowette." He added with a slight grimace that would be noticeable if it was directed towards you. The white-haired girl folded her arms in defiance but did not answer back to the Aquaman.

Kaldur looked at Rose as she pouted and looked away from him, he then turned his attention to see if Lian was ready. She seemed so. Every now and then she would wipe her blue eyes but she wanted to go. To get out of this room as soon as possible.

"Let's begin." Kaldur announced.

* * *

She was one of the first to see Sophie lying there, trembling in a pool of her own blood as Garfield fought as hard as he could against The Man of Light to defend her. She had never seen him so angry, in fact she never thought Garfield could get like that at all but Dawn thought that maybe some animal instinct had kicked in; That maybe Garfield felt as though he was protecting his cubs, That's what Dawn thought anyway, as silly as it might be.

She was surprised when Don had ordered her to follow him into the inner parts of the compound. It was the first time that she had seen Don truly worried to the point where he started to act responsible, to the point where he started to act in a way she had never seen before. He had reminded her of their father today. He would be proud of his son, that's for sure. She was proud of her brother.

Dawn didn't really know what to do with herself, since the team had got back they had all split up with barely a word. Most times she and her brother would be seen together, "that's just how twins are" everyone would say but that wasn't the case with Donald and Dawn. They were truly connected, not by some family bonds but by their powers. They both grew up having to get a handle on their speed, they both went through the same problems and they worked through it together. They would always work through their problems together and right now she was sure they both had one hell of a problem stuck on their mind. So she went in search of her brother, he wasn't hard to find. He'd always go somewhere familiar when he was pissed off or upset. That somewhere familiar was their home away from home, his room in the living quarters. If Dawn had to guess he was most likely locked in his room beating himself up over the fact that Sophie was... Sophie wasn't well.

"CHOOSE YOUR HERO!" The game announcer called out.

Dawn was shocked by what she saw. Don and Zatara were sat in the living quarters as if nothing had happened. As if their friend wasn't just nearly killed in cold blood. Not three hours have gone by and they were already ignoring their problems.

"Firestorm? You're honestly going to play Firestorm?" Don groaned. He had already locked in as Martian Manhunter. Firestorm was the obvious counter.

Zachary locked in his choice with a wide grin, "You didn't choose to ban him, It's your own fault!" he chuckled.

"Are you serious!" Dawn called out as she entered the room.

"I mean... He does have a point Dawn..." Her brother replied, thinking she was talking about Zatara's choice of character.

Dawn didn't use her powers to close the distance towards the two boys. That wouldn't be threatening enough. She instead took one intimidating step after another with the most furious look on her face that Don had ever seen on his sister. "Oh, shit." Don said to himself.

"It hasn't been three hours Don! Not even three!" she shouted. "You're friend's life is hanging on a damn thread and you're worried about Zach picking fucking Firestorm?!" She continued, taking one more intimidating step.

Don calmly placed his controller onto the table in front of him and stepped up from the couch. He climbed past the legs of the magician and walked over towards his sister. He could see her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Dawn..." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "...We were just trying to take our mind off it all," He told her.

Dawn's eye's were pouring with tears, soaking the shoulder of Don's red jacket. He knew his sister all too well, the only time she was ever angry... ever truly angry was because she was deeply upset or if she was bottling something up to it's breaking point. He hated it when his sister was like this. He would do anything to stop harm coming her way. The two had a saying they would say to each other when one of them was upset. A saying that Dawn made up when Don had his first bad argument with their father. Don had run away from the Allen household after the argument, he sped away into the hills and sat atop the highest point. Not long after Dawn had found him, she didn't know where he went but she had an inkling as to where he was. As if she could feel their connection.

"Dawn..." Don smiled as he placed a cheek onto the top of her head, "Speedsters don't lap each other..." He began.

The blonde girl gave a weak smile into her brothers now soaked shoulder, "...They run together." She said meekly, finishing her brother's sentence.

While the brother and sister were having their little moment Zachary decided it was probably a good idea to leave the two to their own devices so he walked past the two and informed them that he was going to go and check on Gar. He'd sure love the attention of his pupils he joked to them.

Don brought Dawn over towards the couch, he wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help her. Don placed one of his hands over his sisters pale, trembling hands. "Talk to me Dawn." He said to her as he looked into her eyes, making sure she knew how much he wanted her to tell him what was wrong. Dawn took a deep breath and exhaled, her breath wimpered as it released. It was hard to breath without choking up more tears.

"It's just... I mean..." She replied, trying to get what she wanted to say out into the open. "I'm so worried for Sophie... After everything... After all the things this team has been through since we came together... She's the glue that holds us together." Dawn opened up to her brother.

Don released a small smirk towards his sister, not a humorous one, one that you would give when you agree with something someone had said. "She is the mother of the group," Don weakly grinned as he tried to comfort his sister.

Dawn didn't take part in Don's attempt at a little joke, she didn't even really acknowledge it. Don didn't think she wanted too, she would probably feel guilty for laughing at a time like this. "Even if Sophie lives... Do we even know if she is going to be the same Sophie we knew? I've read about traumatic experiences... They change people Donald," Dawn said hesitantly.

Don thought for a moment, maybe she was right. Don had heard the stories of the attacks by Scarecrow and The Joker in Gotham city and the amount of illnesses to do with trauma in Gotham city are the highest in the world. Gotham City would be a different place without all the costumed villains that's for sure. But what kind of brother would Don be if he let his sister have these dark thoughts? She was supposed to be the hopeful one. If anyone was going to take over as The Flash when Wally has passed on the mantle... it was going to be her. Not him.

Don put his arm around his sister's shoulder and pulled her into another hug and then wrapped his other arm around her, rubbing her back like a parent would to their upset child. "Dawn, listen to me. If Sophie wake- When Sophie wakes up, she is going to be the same girl we all know and love." He promised to his twin. But he did not believe those words, he didn't know what to think. Some of the adults were telling him she was going to be okay while the other's would not tell them anything save from "The doctors are doing the best they can."

Dawn slowly pulled herself from her brothers arms and wiped her puffy eyes, "I'm going to go see how she is doing. I'll see if I can find Jon as well, I doubt he is taking this well..." She said to her brother.

Don nodded and smiled to his sister. Dawn was back to her caring self, thinking about others. As he watched his sister leave the room he pondered for a moment about how this would have affected everyone. Everybody has their own way with dealing with loss, or well the potential of it anyway. Out of everyone in the team he could only think of one person who would have been the most torn up over this situation and he was doubtful anyone had gone to see if she was okay.

If anybody needed someone to talk to, to shout out or to punch... It was her.

* * *

Mar'i didn't know how to feel. Sophie had always treated her like a little sister no matter what. When Mar'i felt down or upset she would call Sophie for reassurance. When Mar'i felt happy and ecstatic she would call Sophie and share her happiness with her. When Mar'i had dealings with Damian, she would call Sophie and ask for advice on how to get through to him without him treating her like a child.

Mar'i always felt like a bit of an outsider in society, she was a half-breed after all. She was part alien and after the invasion by 'The Reach' all those years ago, the public's opinion on those that do not solely hail from Earth has only gone down hill. Her mother had managed to hide her and her daughter's alien identity for a lot of their lives, people were easily fooled when told that the gold of their skin was simply a skin pigment mutation. People are ignorant after all but Sophie never, not once, treated Mar'i as if she was different. She was her cousin, not and alien hybrid but her cousin... Family.

So here Mar'i was, led in the Med-bay with a bandage wrapped around her head while one of the closest people she has in her life was battling for her life, all the while Mar'i was led in a fluffy white bed after having suffered a minor concussion from the impact she had hit the wall with. The bright white room wasn't helping her, she was told to get some rest but how was she supposed to sleep with all these lights beaming down onto her? It didn't seem practical to her, the least they could do is give her the option to dim the lights, would that be so hard?

Mar'i's annoyed contemplation on her light situation was cut short when the door to her overly lit Medical room slowly opened and a sight she didn't expect to see entered.

Damian had pulled down his black and yellow hood and he had taken his green mask off from over his eyes. He still had the black face-paint around his eyelids but some of the lower parts of the face-paint had been removed by the stream of a few tears. She didn't think it was possible for Damian to cry but she knew that this was a tough time for everyone. She knew that Sophie mattered to Damian more so than he let on.

"...Is it okay if I enter?" Damian cautiously asked Mar'i after quickly wiping a tear from his eyes. Mar'i gave a weak but happy smile towards the Boy Wonder, "Of course."

Damian walked into the room and towards one of the clear plastic chairs placed beside Mar'i's bed, he tried not to look into her eyes in fear of her noticing that he had been crying but he knew she already knew. Tamaranians have strong emotions or so he had heard or well... seen, especially with his dealings with Koriand'r; she would pick him up, hug him and pinch his cheeks all the while gushing about having a new little brother and how cute he was. She had since stopped the hugging and cheek pinching but that was after he had threatened to slash her hair. He wouldn't admit it himself but he enjoyed the attention that Kory would give him, it made him feel more a part of the family.

Damian moved the clear chair a bit closer towards Mar'i and then took a seat, leaning towards Mar'i with his hands clasped together, he asked if she was okay and if she needed anything. "Company would be nice," Mar'i replied with a smile.

Damian lips loosely curved into a smile, "I can do that."

Mar'i reached over towards the tray sat beside her and reached for the box of tissues, then passing them over to Damian "Here," she whispered. Damian's brows furrowed, he didn't want to take the tissues as that would be him admitting that he is upset. "Don't be a baby Damian, I won't tell anyone." She said to him as she dropped the box of tissues onto his lap. Damian took one and wiped the paint from his eyes and then grabbed another and blew his nose.

"You're worried about Soph', aren't you?..." She asked, already knowing the answer. Damian simply nodded and sniffled his nose. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mar'i cautiously asked him, again Damian just nodded.

The black-haired boy took another tissue and wiped the coming tears from his eyes, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." He answered her. Mar'i looked at the Boy Wonder's upset eyes, she hadn't seen him like this before. She knew the members of her family were never good with their emotions, it comes with being mentored by Batman so when it comes to something to do with potential loss... most of her family would shut down. Grandpa Bruce's entire crusade started with loss after all.

Mar'i reach out an open palm across and onto the edge of her bed, "Talk to me Damian... You need to talk about this, I can see it in your eyes." she consoled.

Damian's lips quivered as he thought about putting his feelings into words, he looked towards the open hand that Mar'i had offered him and took it, grasping it tightly but not enough that it would hurt her. "I'm scared of losing her..." Damian admitted as he interlocked his fingers with Mar'i's.

"...I'm scared that if she does leave us I'll lose someone who truly cares about what happens to me and that this family will fall apart. Barbara would be at war with Dick and father, Tim will still be gone if we don't find him... and Stephanie... Her child won't have a father." He continued as another tear fell down his cheek.

Mar'i leaned over and wiped the tear from his cheek with her golden thumb, "This family won't fall apart." she told him.

Damian looked towards the black haired girl, confused by what she promised him. How was she so sure that the family would not fall apart? She couldn't be, she was just a hopeful girl who couldn't see things realistically. "How do you know that?" Damian asked her as he tried to removed his hand from Mar'i's but her grip tightened.

"Because you have me." She said to him.

* * *

"Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..."

This was an odd sight for Dawn. Jon was floating inches from the ground in The Watchtower's garden, which was something of Wonder Woman's pet project. He was sat in the center circle of the pathway, surrounded by a series of different types of flowers that had been recovered from all over the Earth and even some from other planets.

Jon continued his meditation, "Inhale... Exhale... Inhale..."

Dawn smirked, "Try not to use your frost breath."

Jon's body tensed and he dropped to the floor with a little bounce as his behind hit the ground, Dawn had scared him and made him jump. He was meditating to try and keep his mind off of Sophie. Raven had taught him how to do it properly, to be able to allow your mind to go blank, to seperate yourself from your thoughts.

Dawn covered her mouth while she watched Jon fall back to the ground. She hurried over to her friend to see if he was okay as it looked like it hurt. "Jon are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump!" she apologized to him as she helped him up from the ground.

Jon ran a hand through his thick black hair and smiled to the blonde speedster, "Yeah I'm fine Soph', I'm half kryptonian remember?" he chuckled and smiled to his friend. Dawn's hands began to tremble again at what Jon had just said. "Soph'?" She asked him.

Jon's smile faded, he knew now that he was clearly taking it worse than he thought he was. He wasn't upset, no, not at all. He was angry. It's the whole reason he was in the garden meditating, to try and get rid of his anger. It's not the first time he had been here to take his mind off his problems, last time Raven had spotting him sat alone in the center of the garden. She had felt his emotions, emotions she knew all too well as the daughter of Trigon so she took it upon herself to help the Boy of Steel. The last thing the world needed was an angry Kryptonian.

"Sorry Dawn... I didn't mean..." He struggled to form his words properly. "It's just that I've never lost anyone before, I don't know how to process it all." He said to Dawn as he turned his sight towards a patch of Lillies.

Dawn took the hands of Jon as a tear ran down her cheeks, Jon looked towards his friend who was forcing him to look at her with her caring green eyes fixed looking into his. "You haven't lost her, okay? She won't leave us so stop thinking like that..." the speedster mumbled to him.

Dawn was right, Jon knew he was supposed to be the beacon of hope just like his father was but if he was like his father Sophie would not be in this situation. He should have been their fighting The Man of Light, he is the team's powerhouse so why was he stuck fighting armed goons while the real threat was taking on and beating his friends? All because he had to protect a criminal's brother.

Jon removed his hands from Dawn's as he thought about what he could have done... What he should have done; but his own selfish thoughts vanished as he noticed Dawn's hands tremble.

"Dawn? Your hands..." The Boy of Steel said to her, unable to finish his sentence as she hid her hands and began to walk away, hiding her face from him.

"Dawn wait!" He called out to her as he jogged over and stood in front of her, blocking her path. "You're frightened. Why?" He asked her as he placed his hands on his shoulders to tell her that she could trust him.

Dawn had spoke to her brother about how she felt but she couldn't stop her hands from trembling. She knew what her problem was and the fact that she acknowledged it made it even more real to her.

Jon let out a deep sigh when he figured it out. Dawn and Don were the ones giving Sophie Medical Attention on the way back to The Watchtower, She was the one trying to halt the blood that poured from Sophie's wound. It could be the only thing that could be doing this to Dawn. It was a traumatic experience for her.

"You still see Sophie's blood on your hands... Don't you?" Jonathan asked her, having to force back the quake in his voice. Dawn slowly nodded her head, her lips tightened and her eyebrows furrowed. The speedster pulled herself into the arms of her friend and held him tightly, she didn't know what else to do.

"No matter how hard I scrubbed my hands... No matter how long they were under the water..." Dawn croaked. Jon embraced her warmly, "Shh shh... I know... Hush now..." he whispered to her.

"...No matter how hard I tried I could still see her blood covering my hands." The blonde admitted with a broken voice.

Tears began to fall down the Kryptonian's cheeks now, seeing his friend like this... It was heartbreaking. He should have been there for Sophie. If he couldn't protect someone he loves then how the hell is he supposed to protect the nine billion people that lived on the planet below them? How was he supposed to be the beacon he was born to be after today? He didn't know the answers but what he did know is that right now he needed to save one person. The girl in his arms.

"It'll be okay Dawn, It'll all be okay." He hushed to her, "Her blood isn't on your hands... I'll help you through this." he promised her as he held her tightly.

* * *

There was only one place Lian could be. Don knew that she beats herself up over things out of her control, he knew that she wallows in things that do not help her move forward and if anyone could help her in that regard it was a speedster. Donald headed towards the Hangar where their transport had landed, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to make Lian feel better. After all, her closest friend is currently in surgery with her survival hanging in the balance. He had an idea as to how Lian might feel, if it was Dawn in there... He didn't know what he would do.

The large doors to the Hanger-Bay loudly opened and as they did Don's heart shattered upon the sight he saw. Lian was sat on the ramp of the transport looking at the trail of blood than ran towards the exit of the Hangar Bay, towards Don. She wasn't crying, she didn't look upset... She just looked broken. In that moment he didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know if was at all possible for him to console Lian, especially with his terrible skills with wording what he wants to say. But he had to try, if he didn't then how could he call himself a hero? So he walked forward, he didn't run, he didn't want to be disrespectful. He moved toward Lian in the hopes that she was thinking of what she wanted to say to him. If she wanted to say anything at all.

Don eventually walked onto the metal ramp and looked towards the pale Archer, "Are you okay?" He asked her. He thought it would be easy to start of simple but Lian didn't respond, she instead continued to look at the dried up bloodstains that sat beside her.

Don let out a sigh and then took a seat next to his friend. He didn't talk for a few minutes, he let Lian have some peace but he just wanted to make sure that she had some company. If she wanted to speak about anything Don would be sat beside her, ready and willing to be there for her.

Lian eventually released an annoyed sigh that was clearly directed towards the boy sat next to her. "What do you want Donald?" She mumbled to him as her chin sat on her knee.

Don looked beside him and answered her question, "I just want you to know that if you need someone to-"

"I don't." Lian coldly interupted.

Lian just wanted to be left alone. She always felt better off alone. Maybe it was a trait given to her by her parents, she had heard stories of their stubborness and how they always went off on their own. And therein lies the problem, she was just as bad as her parents.

"Dawn came to me and she was in tears worrying about Sophie. I can only imagine how you feel..." The Speedster said to her, trying to goad out Lian to admit how she feels. A small grimace appeared on her face, Don was beginning to irritate her now, "Well I'm not Dawn am I? Do I look like a bubbly blonde-haired princess to you? No." the Archer bickered.

"I always imagined you as the dark queen." Don teased, trying to make light of an ever dark situation. The joked did not land well, at all. Lian turned her head towards Don with scowl, her eyes burned into his. "How the fuck can you make a joke right now? The hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped at him as she stood up and clenched her fists.

The Speedster raised his hands in surrender, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just want to know that you're alright." He admitted to her.

The Red Archer sighed and tilted her head back as she took a few steps to turn around from Don and then back to him. "Of course I'm not 'alright'! My best friend is in surgery and I put her there!" She shouted as she punched one of the inner metal walls of the transport with her free hand. Don climbed to his feet and took a few steps towards his friend, "You didn't put her there Lian. The Man of-"

"I put her there!-" Lian shouted again, "- I shouldn't have called for you guys... It should have been me..." She whispered to herself as she collapsed to her knees.

Don slowly kneeled down in front of her and carefully took hold of her now bloody hand. "Look what you've done now." he said to her.

"Let go of me Don." The black-haired girl scowled to him.

Don didn't let go of her. With his spare hand he reached into one of the pouches on his belt to grab a bandage to place over the fresh cut on Lian's knuckles. She was always like this he thought to himself, brash and straight forward. That was one of her charms that he liked about her, how straightforward she was. What you see is what you get with Lian, she didn't hide how she felt about herself or others and even if she tried then it would quickly come out. If she cared about you she would show it and if she didn't like you she would show it and right now you could truly see how much Lian cares for her friends. It was to the point where she had to hide herself in the hangar bay so that she didn't show how emotional she could really be.

Once the bandage was placed over Lians cut Don looked her in the eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, "Listen to me, okay?" Don said to her. Lian silently nodded and cupped the hand that was on her cheek.

"None of this is your fault. You tried your best to help Tim and you did nothing but that. You completed the mission you set out on and now we're one very big step to getting him back all because of you. You didn't order Sophie to come for you, She came to save you on her own dime. As did Garfield, Mar'i and your favorite speedster. Sophie wanted to do anything to help you and she did. You got out near enough okay and that is what she wanted." He told Lian, their eyes never once moved from the others.

"So quit blaming yourself, 'kay?" He weakly smiled to her.

She wasn't sure how she felt in that moment, her feelings and emotions were all over the place. She wasn't sure what to do but even so Lian cautiously moved her lips towards Don's, slowly removing her hand that cupped his which was placed on her cheek. Her eyes bounced between looking at his baby blue eyes and his soft looking lips, as if to ask permission. The Speedster didn't quite know how to react when her silk lips met his, he placed his spare hand on her bad shoulder and she jolted her shoulder away due to the accidental pain he gave her. The kiss was unintentionally broke off as she moved her shoulder but Lian moved her lips back towards Don's once more, this time he returned it, moving the hand that was on her cheek to the back of her head to softly pull her in.

After a few moments more Lian pulled her lips away from Don's. She looked away from him and tried to avoid eye contact. What the two just did probably wasn't the best idea in that moment. Don didn't understand what just happened, he was unsure what it meant or what Lian wanted from him, especially now that she was trying not to look at him.

Don tried to think of what to say but he was never good when it came to girls that he... That he likes, "Um... Lian I-"

Luckily for Don he was cut off before he could put his foot in his mouth. The large metal door into the Hangar Bay opened and in came running the black-haired magician, Zachary Zatara. Donald felt relief when he saw the fourteen year old boy running towards him but that relief soon turned to ash as he saw the look on the boys face. Don hadn't seen the magician upset before, granted he hadn't known him long but he always seemed bubbly when he wanted to be and composed when he needed to be. But to see that same boy have tears pouring from his red face forever ruined the image that Donald had of him.

"Zach? What is it?!" Donald called out towards the crying sorcerer as he and Lian climbed to their feet.

Zachary soon stood before his worried peers. He wiped his eyes and took a few short moments to catch his breath, he was a magic user not an athlete.

"Lian... Don..." The black-haired boy began as he straightened his back and took his hands off from his knees.

Zach wasn't sure how to say what he needed to tell them. There was no good or correct wording for it:

"It's Sophie. She's..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well then, that was six thousand words of pure character development and side plot progression.**

 **I'm not gonna lie I try my damned hardest in this chapter which is why it's so long! I wanted to write about how most of the characters would react to the idea of loss, something that near enough all of them have yet to experience. This is mostly because, as I'm sure most of you know, losing someone does have a deep effect on you. Especially if it is someone you love.**

 **Next chapter should hopefully be out on Sunday and from then on I might make it weekly (Every Sunday) as Uni is really beginning to ramp up for me. I know I said that you wouldn't have to wait weeks for an update so I'm still technically sticking to my word but if I make it weekly I can put more effort into my chapters instead of ramping out those quick 1.5k chapters. Which means you'll get more chapters like this (Most likely not 6k again, more around 3k but with even more effort).**

 **When I was writing the final part between Lian and Don I realized that I had inadvertently paired a boy and girl in each part (Other than Kaldur, Lian and Rose) which I didn't think much of but hey at least you have semi-confirmation of a potential pairing? (If it works out;) lol).**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter so if you want to then feel free drop a review and let me know what you think of it. I don't mind if it's good or bad, constructive criticism is welcome as well. I would love to know what you guys think has happened to Sophie, hopefully I've written this chapter well enough that you lot see different potentials as to what has happened her. (Don't worry I've already decided what has happened to our motherly redhead. Needless to say I'm looking forward to writing about it as a lot of the characters have already been affected a lot).**

 **One final note: I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the cliff-hangar, I'm sure a few of you aren't going to be happy about it (BraziaRios especially lol). But I'm sure a lot of you would have jumped to the bottom to see what has happened to Sophie which would have ruined a lot of the character development in this chapter whether or not Sophie is alive or not.**

 **Thanks for reading this long-ass chapter! Happy Halloween! ~FarmingPirate**


	20. Chapter 20: Please, Not Her

**Chapter 20: Please, Not Her.**

Imagine, just for a moment, something you truly loved was at risk of disappearing. Not 'disappearing' as in it would return once you found it again. 'Disappearing' as in gone forever and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Right now there are husbands, wives, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers all over the world going through that pain. No imagination needed. Everyone goes through the loss of a loved one at some point in their lives, it's an inevitability but knowing that you still always hope for the best. You hope the happy times don't disappear. You hope the love you share doesn't disappear... or fade. You hope that no matter what, you won't forget their face, their voice, the look in their eyes when they laugh at your jokes or the smile they give when they laugh at their own.

That still doesn't make it any easier to come to terms with your loss... With everyone's loss of such a special person. When it comes to somebody that has truly impacted your life for the better, you will always look to the past. It's always a better place to look for someone than in the uncertainty of the future.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? What's happened?!"

"Barbara It's... It's Sophie. Garth is with her now."

"Kaldur. You need to tell me what the hell is going on!"

He didn't know what to say. He had it all figured out before she stood before him but now that Barbara was there, worried to death for her daughter, he couldn't piece it all together. But he tried still.

"Barbara, my friend. Sophie, she's... I'm afraid she's-"

"Take me to her Kaldur!" The mother interrupted him as she stepped away from the Zeta tube exit and closer towards her old friend. "Take me to her." She demanded again.

The Atlantean inhaled deeply and then nodded to his redheaded friend. "Follow me." He told her.

The two walked silently through the Watchtower, occasionally passing the odd costumed hero who would each give Barbara a solemn look and tilt their head as if they were paying their respects. Barbara wanted to know what was going on but she was too afraid to ask her friend. He had the answer but she didn't know if she was brave enough to ask him the question. She knew that whatever she was about to discover... It wasn't going to be good.

Garth was already coming to terms with the news that his daughter was currently fighting for her life. He stood there, looking through the window and into the operating room. They tried to stop him from entering the viewing room but he wouldn't let them. He needed to see his baby girl... His 'Little Bat'.

He didn't expect to see his daughter like that; Pale and Frail as she Lay on the thin operating table on her side, as the surgeons poked the hole in her body with their metal tools. He kept telling himself that he needed to stop the Surgeons from making it worse, that Sophie is fine and all she needs to do is to get up and walk out. He didn't know how many times he told himself this, he didn't think that was even his daughter in the operating theatre at first. His daughter was always so full of life, so bubbly and happy while always trying her best to include others and make whoever was around her smile and know that she cared. That's all she ever did. Care. So why was this happening to her? She was his angel. Sophie and Barbara were the beacons in his life, they truly brought the light back into his life... A life that had been dark for years.

He began to feel warm liquid run down from the knuckles on his right hand. The blur of his tunnel-visioned sight disappeared as his eyes moved to where his right hand was implanted. He had forced his fist into the thick window and cracked one of the safety panels. He saw the look on the faces of the Surgeons who turned around at the sound of shattering glass, they were scared but he wasn't sure why. Were they scared because of him? Or were they scared for Sophie? She had to be okay. He needed her to be. Not just for his sake but for Barbara's.

"Garth?" A familiar voice soon called to him. He turned to see his wife looking at him, she was pale-faced at the sight of him. He had only been there an hour but he looked as rough as he would if he were there for ten. He saw her eyes dart towards his now shaking and bloody hand. He hurried towards her and pulled her head into his chest, he wanted to stop her from seeing Sophie on the operating table. It was a mistake coming into this room, he couldn't get the image of her blank, expressionless face from his mind. Not when he was so used to her smiling.

Barbara embraced her husband tightly, she didn't care that his blood was coating the back of her Police Uniform. "Is she going to be okay?" She sobbed into his Electrician Overalls.

Garth looked towards Kaldur who was stood a few feet behind Barbara. The Atlantean had a heartbroken aura around him. Kaldur tried to stop his eyes from meeting Garth's, he didn't want to be the one to break it to Barbara. Garth knew he had to be the one to tell her but when he tried he choked up. He couldn't get the words out. He didn't want to say it out loud, if he did then it would be real. So he held her tightly, gently rocking side to side as the two cried in each others arms for a few moments more.

Garth tried once more to tell Barbara the truth about what has happened to their daughter, "They are saying that..." He croaked. "They are saying that if she survives..." But before Garth could say another word Barbara fell to her knees, bawling into the arms of her husband as he moved with her. That one word... 'survives'... It made the situation even more real for her. Sophie's life was genuinely in danger.

Kaldur couldn't do it, He couldn't bare to see his friends like this. For the first time in his life he acted like a coward and he hated himself for it. He turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the two parents alone.

Garth lightly petted Barbara's hair and held her tightly with his other, bloody, arm, "It's a slim chance..." He started again with a broken voice, "...But if she survives... They say she won't be the same again. The wouldn't say to me how." He said, finishing his sentence. He was now truly broken, he couldn't help but weep into the arms of the woman he loved.

The two sat there for what felt like an eternity, they were not sure as to how long they were in the room and quite frankly they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that they made sure the other was okay.

A light knock eventually came to the door of the room. Barbara managed to slowly climb to her feet, she was exhausted. She placed her pale hand onto the door and it slid open, retracting into the walls. Before her stood a black haired man dressed in bloody red scrubs. Barbara wanted to cry. That was her daughters blood on that man. Her daughters blood for god sake.

"Mrs Daniels?" He cautiously asked.

Barbara nodded and turned to her husband who was now climbing to his feet to stand with his wife. "Is there an update? Is she going to be okay?" Garth quickly interrogated.

The Doctor tightened his lips and took a deep breath, then shaking his head.

"She'll live..." He began, hesitant to finish his sentence. He had never seen two truly heartbroken people; They were hanging on his every word. They knew there was more to come, they could feel it.

"...But?" Barbara questioned, still unsure as to whether or not she was ready to find out what was wrong with her daughter.

The Surgeon pulled the blue scrub cap from his head and gripped it tightly. "You two might want to take a seat before hearing this." He said to them, offering a hint of advice that might make it a little easier.

Garth clenched his still bloody fist and scowled towards the Surgeon, "Just tell us for fuck sake!" he growled. The eyes of the Surgeon moved between the husband and wife, he was unsure as to who to look at. He finally looked towards the glistening green eyes of the redhead and with a solemn look he told her what she wasn't ready to hear:

"Sophie will never be able to walk again. I'm sorry."

Barbara's hands slowly moved over her mouth, they couldn't stop shaking. Her legs grew weak as they trembled. Her lips quivered. She wanted to scream but nothing would come out. The only thing she could muster from herself was one word:

"Please..."

Garth placed his face in his hands and fell against the wall beside him. His face ached, he couldn't bring forth any more tears, he had used them all up. After everything that him, Barbara and Sophie had gone through he thought they were finally allowed some happiness in their lives. Everything was going perfect for his family. His business was bringing in enough money that Barbara didn't have to work while Barbara was bringing in enough money for him to not have to work. They were more than well off. They were happy. Sophie was happy. She enjoyed her time with her friends. She enjoyed her Ballet... His mind stopped there and went blank as he realized what the last thing she asked of him was. "Dad, Can you please come and see me dance?"

He was supposed to go to her show. To watch her dance on the stage of Gotham's world renowned theatre.

The father removed his face from his hands and locked eyes with the surgeon. "...Not her." He begged him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this was the first time that I have gotten emotional while writing, I hope I have managed to get that across to you all. As you can tell, this story is going to get serious for a few chapters but don't worry it's not going to be down and dreary all the time. I have some happy and fun chapters planned involving the boys and their shenanigans. Some of the characters parents might even make an appearance pretty soon *cough cough* Roy & Jade, Barry too. You will also be getting a Tim Drake chapter fairly soon (No I haven't forgotten him lol). To all those SuperMartian lovers... I got you.**_

 _ **I want to thank you all for leaving those reviews, It is really, really appreciated as it gives me the motivation to continue writing to the best of my ability. I'd like to reply to some of them if that's cool:**_

 _ **To Nathan - Thank you for the compliments! You know that whole "Jumping straight to character waking up next to love interest in the hospital" thing? I'm totally guilty of that in 'Electric' (But that was more first FF so I'm let off, right?). Also the characters will crossover a lot more, it's just hard to think of situations where, say, Dawn and Damian would comfortably interact as they have entirely different aspects to their characters but I'll think of something. I'm glad someone has noticed the whole Zach thing, I do have plans for him but I find it hilarious how he's just kind of there as all of this drama unfolds. He's known these people for like two or three weeks (Not gonna lie, I really don't have a time-frame for the events) and everyone else's lives are already so intertwined that he's sort of an outsider. But yeah it really just boils down to the fact that Zatanna can't find a babysitter. Oh I almost forgot to mention the "I saw her" situation and the answer to that is: You'll find out soon enough.**_

 _ **To Galaxee962 - I'm glad you enjoyed the Lian and Don part, I wasn't sure as to whether or not I was going to add the last bit in so soon but I thought I'd throw you a bone and make their relationship a bit more dynamic and interesting. I agree with the Damian and Mar'i bit, I always enjoy seeing strong willed characters open up to people who care about them.**_

 _ **To BraziaRios - I hope you didn't scare off anyone eating their meals near you, They paid good money for that munch. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I thought I'd make it up to you by making it a four day wait instead of five, Happy Saturday! When The Man of Light said "It's not yours or the Justice Leagues time yet." He meant 'yours' as in both Sophie and The Team as a whole, I should probably have made that a bit clearer.**_

 _ **To Saske96 - I'm thankful that you enjoyed what I did with Dawn last chapter. I felt as though her character was a bit too plain, you know? I wanted you guys to have a reason to care about her, especially since Don has had a fair amount of focus and she hasn't (Sorry Zachary, not your time yet). On that last part, I'm sure they'd have been used to the amount of stab wounds with the amount of villains that would rather use a blade instead of a gun lol.**_

 _ **Right, I've decided on a loose schedule. There WILL be at least one chapter update on the weekend which will more often than not be on a Sunday, however there is a chance that I write a chapter and am happy with it enough to release it on a Saturday (Like today). You may get an odd Chapter on either a Wednesday or Thursday every now and then if I have had a decent chance to write. If at some point I miss an update without a reason, just assume I've finally crumbled under the pressure of the amount of coursework I have to do.**_

 _ **(Is there a limit for Authors Notes? This got out of hand)**_

 _ **Peace. ~FarmingPirate**_


	21. Chapter 21: I Wish It Was You

**Chapter 21: I Wish It Was You.**

The Surgery was over. The Surgeons had tried their best to help Sophie and they did, she would live but she would never be the same again. She would have to give up a lot of her old life in exchange. No more crime-fighting, no more dancing, no more taking her little brother to the park, no more of anything that she enjoyed. She didn't know any of this was coming her way and that's what got to Garth and Barbara. They knew that their daughter had to come to terms with all of this and they were not sure how bad she was going to take it. They always taught her to look for the good in life but when that's all taken away from you, how do you react?

Barbara hadn't moved from her daughter's side for hours, she had been holding her frail hand since she had arrived in the room. Garth tried to get her to have a break, to maybe go and see how Mar'i was doing but she refused. Garth knew why she wouldn't go, When Sophie wakes up she needed her mother to be there for her. Even if Sophie had just broke her wrist Barbara wouldn't leave her side in a place like this. Sophie despised anything that resembled a hospital with a passion.

Garth re-entered the room from making some coffee to the sight of his daughter hooked up to medical machines with her mother sat beside her, still holding her hand. He placed one of the mugs of coffee near the feet of Barbara's chair and kissed the top of her head, "I've spoken to Cassandra, she said she'd pick up Shaun and look after him 'till we get back." He told her as he walked towards the other side of the bed.

Barbara silently nodded and croaked a 'thank you'. Garth took a sip of his steaming hot Coffee and then placed the mug underneath his chair and looked at the two woman in his life. Even if you had never known them before you would be able to tell that Sophie was Barbara's daughter, it was the hair. They both had the same fiery red-hair except Sophie's had a darker hue to it.

"How did we let this happen?" Garth asked, looking towards his wife. Barbara did not respond. Garth decided to continue anyway, to vent out his frustrations to himself, "We tried our hardest to keep her away from this life, didn't we? I understand that we have a family of Bat-themed vigilantes but... They should have respected our decision."

Barbara took a deep breath and exhaled she retracted her hand from Sophie's and sat back into her chair, she turned to look towards her husband with a blank expression. "It was inevitable. She's our daughter after all." She said to him and then thinking to herself, 'When did we ever listen to our parents?'

Garth shook his head, he didn't agree, "No it wasn't. She had no reason to want to go out and take on armed thugs, let alone fight super-villains!"

Barbara now disagreed with everything her husband had just said, Sophie had more reason than most. Her mother is the Captain of the Gotham City Police Department as well as the original Batgirl, Her grandfather is Batman and all of her Uncles were 'Robin' at some point in their lives. So how could Sophie grow up and not become what she was born to be? Despite all of that, she still wished her daughter never decided to suit up.

The redhead paused for a moment and looked away from her daughter's father, "I saw her." She admitted. Garth furrowed his brow, confused at the fact that his wife might have known about her daughters secret life. "What do you mean? You knew she was doing this?" He questioned.

"I... No, Not really... I didn't know for sure." Barbara croaked, moving her eyes back to meet Garth's.

Garth sighed and ran a hand down his face and then cupping his hand over his mouth. He didn't know what to make of that information, "How? When?" He asked her. Barbara leaned forward and hovered from her seat; A wild strand of red-hair had moved over Sophie's face as the makeshift bun that the Doctors had put her hair in was beginning to become undone. The mother removed the hair-tie from Sophie, allowing her fiery red hair to flow down from her head. It was an unusual sight, her daughter normally tied her hair up when she was in civvies. Barbara sat back down in her seat and looked towards her husband with a worried look, "Robin and Batgirl stopped a bank robbery..." She told him.

"I didn't know it was Sophie until I got a closer look. Batgirl had the same hair color as her... And she had your eyes-" Barbara continued, she gave a feint smirk when she mentioned her daughters eyes. "-But what really gave it away... She tried to hide her face from me. She even used a voice modulator." Barbara finished.

Garth raised and eyebrow and smirked back to Barbara, "A rookie mistake." He said to her, giving a meek chuckle as he looked towards his daughter.

"You don't... seem angry." Barbara quietly and curiously told him. Garth blinked and moved his eyes from Sophie to Barbara, looking directly at her he said: "Oh, I'm fuckin' furious."

* * *

Damian knew it wouldn't be good for Sophie, everyone did but that still didn't prepare him for the news that Zachary had overheard. He never expected this outcome and that's what made him despise it even more. Sophie was going to have to live a different life, the realization of that fact broke his heart. He had to see her. She was always there for him, it was time to return the favor.

The Boywonder headed towards Sophie's recovery room as soon as Richard and Koriand'r had arrived at Mar'i's bedside. He had heard that Barbara and Garth had been staying with their daughter for the entirety of the evening and some hours before that. He didn't want to interrupt their grief but he wanted to give the two of them a chance to have a break from the sadness, to maybe get some clean air from the Watchtowers' garden or to simply have a change of setting.

Damian wasn't far from Sophie's room when Lian bumped into him at the turn of the hallway. She was now dressed in her civilian clothes, a loose and baggy grey shirt along with a pair of jeans. Her arm was placed in a green cast with a sling supporting it. Her face was pale and her eyes were puffed out from the tears. "Sorry." She mumbled to Damian.

Damian tutted and frowned towards her, "You're apologizing to the wrong person, Harper."

Lian didn't take any notice of Damian, she knew that she had to do a lot more than apologize to her. Especially now everyone was beginning to find out about Sophie's Paralysis.

Damian's eyes followed her as she moved past him, "Do you know what's happened to her?" He asked her with a calm weight in his voice.

Lian tried to step past Damian and ignore his obvious goading for an argument but she couldn't continue her ignorance when he said the one thing she did not want to hear: "I hope you know that it's all you're fault."

Lian stopped dead in her tracks and clenched her fists, a tear dropped from her cheeks and landed onto the metal floor with a feint echo around the silent hallway.

Damian began to step toward Lian, he needed to voice his frustration with her. He didn't care how hurt she was, all he cared about right now was Sophie's well-being. "If it wasn't for you going off on your own with that white-haired cretin and actually asked for help from the beginning then Sophie would not be lying in that bed!" He shouted to her as his voice grew louder with each passing word. Damian placed a hand onto Lian's shoulder to turn her around to face him, "You will look at me when I'm talking to-" before he could finish his sentence Lian grabbed the hand that was placed on her and flipped Damian over her good shoulder and slammed him onto the hard metal surface.

The Archer scowled towards the black-haired boy on the floor and released everything she wanted to say in one long burst of anger, "You think I don't know that Damian?! Do you think that I don't regret it? I went off on my own for YOUR BROTHER! My grandfather died to help me with finding Red Robin and now we might know where the fuck he is so you're welcome! If I could swap places with Sophie you know for a damn fact that I'd do it in an instant! If anyone deserves what she is going through... It's me." Towards the end of her rant her voice was beginning to fade out as it began to croak, trying to hold back the tears.

Damian sat up and pulled himself up from the ground and dusted his black cape, then finally looking back towards his teammate. He saw the look of pure sadness and regret on her face, he understood how she felt. He too would swap places with Sophie but then again if it was either one of them currently lying in that bed... Sophie would be saying the same thing. Despite all of that Damian didn't console Lian, he was too angry with her and too angry at the whole situation. He bumped into Lian's unbandaged shoulder and coldy whispered to her, "You are right, you do deserve it. I wish it was you."

Damian knew he shouldn't have said that and he regretted it as soon as it escaped his lips but a part of him agreed with some of those words. He did wish it was Lian instead of Sophie and he felt like a monster for saying such a thing. It goes against everything his father has taught him.

The Boywonder continued onward towards his best friend's recovery room. The Watchtower had become next to empty now that the hours on Earth were beginning to hit the early morning of the next day, the daytime heroes were headed home while the nocturnal vigilantes were leaving for their nightly shifts. He couldn't hear the odd conversation between hero and heroine nor the discussions between teacher and apprentice. All he could hear were his light footsteps and the pounding of his heart as he neared the door to Sophie. He was terrified. Terrified of seeing Barbara and Garth holding their hurt daughter in anguish. Terrified that they would go all out and blame it on him. Terrified that they would not let Sophie see her friends again. No, not friends. Family.

He stood one step away from the doorway. The dim light coming from the room extended into the hallway and disappeared as it hit the window that connected to the vast darkness of Space. Damian took one deep breath and stepped into the room. The sight that met him made him lose that deep breath. He saw his closest friend pale and frail, hooked up to beeping machines but what got him the most was not seeing the smile on her face or her bright eyes that would shine when she laughed. He knew that they would be gone for a while. Barbara was asleep with her head buried in her arms on Sophie's bed, Garth was nowhere to be seen. Damian noticed his 'Sister' shivering so he moved forward and pulled the black and yellow cape from his shoulders and delicately placed it over Barbara, even putting the hood up over her head. As Damian went to walk away to the open seat on the other side of Sophie a cold hand took hold of his. The Boywonder moved his eyes back to Barbara who was now giving a grateful smile to him, "Thank you Damian."

The black-haired boy gave a meek smile back to her, "Do not worry about it Barbara," He then lightly tightened his hand around Barbara's and shifted his gaze towards Sophie, "How is she? I have... I've heard the news Barbara. I don't want to believe that it's true."

The redhead looked up and into Damian's eyes, she could see the worry in them. She wasn't used to the caring that Damian was currently showing, he'd normally brush her off or be professional with her. She had a moment of happiness when she decided that Sophie was able to bring this side out of him. Barbara placed the cape more comfortably around her shoulders and then stood up from the chair to face Damian. She tried to hide the hurt from her expression as their eyes met but she wasn't able to, the faux 'I'll be fine' facade crumbled as Damian pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Barbara buried her head into the Boywonder's shoulder and let all that sadness out.

"Hush now Barbara... It will all be okay" He whispered to her. "We'll all get through this. Sophie will get through this and everyone will be here for her every step of the way." He promised to her.

Barbara sniffled and took a few deep breaths to compose herself and then gently pulled away from the hug. She thanked Damian with a weak smile and ran a hand through the top of his hair, "You're a good boy when you set you're heart to it Damian." she said with a brittle voice.

Damian squinted his eyes, "I am not a Dog, Barbara."

A feint chuckle came from behind Barbara, "Debatable..." it teased.

The original Batgirl quickly turned around and clambered to hold Sophie's hand all the while the fourth Robin stood there in shock. "Sophie, Sweetie! You're okay! Everything is fine, you're alive!" Barbara quickly rambled as she placed two kisses onto her daughters cold hand and gave her a hopeful smile.

Sophie gave a small smile back and looked towards her mother through her squinted and tired eyes. "Mm... not comfy..." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the front of her johnny gown down a bit from her throat, "Still not comfy..." she said again. Barbara let go of her daughters hand and went to move the pillows to help prop up Sophie's head and as she did this Sophie attempted to move herself up the bed but she soon felt a sharp and unbearable pain burn through the lower part of her back. Sophie let out a quick shriek of pain which forced Damian to kick into gear, he quickly bolted to the other side of the bed to attempt to stop Sophie from moving anymore. "Sophie you need to take it easy." He warned her as he took hold of her hand which had gripped the bed-sheets due to the pain.

She didn't listen to him, she continued to struggle despite her 'drugged out' state. She hated hospitals. They always meant pain or something bad had happened and the fact that she was the one lying in the bed got to her even more. Sophie didn't understand why she was having so much trouble using her feet as a means to propel her up the bed and inch or two, from what she could tell she was trying her hardest but it just didn't seem to work.

"Sweetie stop moving, you'll hurt yourself more." Barbara begged, attempting to halt Sophie's discovery.

It didn't take long for the second Batgirl to figure it out. She looked towards her feet and tried to move them once more. She couldn't help but get irritated over the fact that her legs must have gone to sleep, the doctors had probably put her in a stupid position or something. As the next few seconds passed the memories of what happened when she was last awake came back to her. She remembered The Man of Light gripping her hair. She remembered him running his warm fingers down from her throat and towards her lower back. She remembered him impaling his sharp finger into her and she remembered all of the unbearable pain that came with it. She could still feel it.

The hopeful smile that Barbara gave her daughter faded and her heart crumbled at the sight of her daughter trying to hide her tears by quickly wiping them away like she would do when she was a little girl.

"Why... Why can't I feel my legs?" She asked with tears pouring from her eyes. Sophie was begging for an answer that wasn't the one she knew was coming.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alrighty, this one is for you Nathan, I just want to point out that the whole "Character wakes up and see's her LI sat beside her" doesn't technically count in this chapter. Sophie wakes up to see her **family** , not the man or woman of her dreams all doe-eyed begging for a quick snog. I wasn't actually going to have Damian there when she woke up but sometimes my mind goes with the flow and I end up writing a more different scene than I intended. I put Damian here with Sophie because I wanted you guys to see the two sides of him:

The Asshole/I'm better than you side. When he's angry or upset he lashes out and blames other people; He's pretty ignorant when it comes to others.

and

The caring side that he hides away as he doesn't want people to see him as anything else other than strong and fearless (He's basically trying his hardest to be Batman).

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:** I know this is probably a terrible time to tell all of you this but I'll be taking a short break from writing, probably around the 2 - 3 week mark. This is due to some personal reasons and things that I have going on in my life (Don't worry I'm all good, it's just some adulty things that I need to deal with). Writing this has sort of been my distraction for the last few weeks and I'm thankful for it and all of you who have been reading and enjoying as it really helps keeps me going with this story, especially when I was reading your reactions to Sophie's potential death and now paralysis. I was smiling like mad when you lot were upset about it all (As evil as that sounds) because you cared what happened to a character I wrote. I guess that's why the big time writers do what they do.

I'm sorry for leaving you on another cliff-hanger! I would love nothing more than to be able to get the next chapter out by the end of next week but that's pretty doubtful because the next chapter is planned to be a fairly long one and I simply don't have enough time to write it with everything going on.

For those that one some very _***minor spoilers***_ it's going to have:

.Sophie attempting to come to terms with her disability. Does she see it as just that, a "disability" or does she see it as something else?

.Lian informing her mother, auntie and grandmother about the death of Lawrence Crock. I know it probably feels like I glossed over his death (believe me, I know) but it does have repercussions for Lian as does her guilt for what happened to Sophie.

.Don, Jon and Zach have a "Brotalk" about the girls. (Thought I'd give you all a bit of a lighter/fun scene amidst all the darkness)

.Rose and Joey discuss the Red Robin situation with the Justice League.

and finally...

The last part is super secret ;)

Basically think of this chapter as a mid-season finale and the next chapter as the mid-season premiere (despite only being near a third of the way through the planned story).

Thanks for reading this far, love you guys. ~FarmingPirate


	22. Chapter 22: I Am Still Somebody

_**Warning: This chapter contains some scenes of torture.**_

 **Chapter 22: I Am Still Somebody**

"So that's it? I will never be able to walk again?" Sophie muttered. She has been awake for an hour, attempting to come to terms with the loss of the use of her legs. It's going to take a lot longer than just over sixty minutes, that's for sure.

The Doctor nodded his head, "I'm sorry Miss Daniels but it is extremely unlikely that you will ever walk again, however there are some procedures we could do... There is even some new develo-"

"No." Sophie interupted. Barbara and Damian looked at each other in confusion, if there was a chance that Sophie could walk again then she should take it.

"Soph', surely you'd at least like to try?" Her mother delicately asked with a small smile.

"No." Sophie softly answered Barbara, she didn't want to hear the false hope. She knew that nothing would be able to change what has happened to her.

Damian piped up, glaring towards his friend. "Sophie don't be a fool. Even if there is the slightest chance of you being able to walk again you need to take it." Sophie frowned back at him, who was he to call her a fool?

Damian stepped up from his seat and walked towards the Doctor and shook his hand, "Thank you Doctor but you can go for now. We shall let you know if anything changes."

As the Doctor left Damian turned back towards his family and gripped his hands around the metal at the end of Sophie's bed frame. "What are you thinking Sophie?" Damian sighed.

Sophie released a sarcastic chuckle but then groaned at the pain it caused. "What does it look like? I'm stuck in this bed unable to get up." She spat with a small grimace around her mouth. Barbara leaned forward in her chair and looked into her daughters eyes, forcing their sight to meet, "Being like that isn't going to help you or anyone else." she told her in a motherly tone.

The girl lying in the bed let out a loud 'fed up' groan and dropped her head back into the pillows. "Would you two just go? I don't need you two lecturing me right now, Okay? Just go." Sophie grumbled.

Damian and her mother silently nodded and made their way to the exit of the room. "If you need anything..." Barbara offered with a loving smile, she was just thankful that she still had the same daughter.

"I know..." Her daughter croaked

After she saw the door close behind her family Sophie broke down. All of her sadness, anger, frustration and anguish all came flooding out from her. Her eyes were pouring with tears, she had trouble breathing as she cried the hardest she had ever done before. She didn't know how she was going to cope with the difficult road ahead of her, she wasn't as strong as her parents. She had heard what they went through before and while her mother was carrying her, she had no idea how they managed to pull through and get out of it happy. How was she supposed to do that? It seemed like her entire life was in shambles... She was in shambles.

Then a knock came from the other side of the door.

Sophie wiped her red face with the tissues on the table beside her pillows and began to try and compose herself, "Come in?" she croaked.

The door retracted into the wall and there stood her father with a box of chocolates, a bouquet of Daises and a huge smile on his face that said 'I'm here for you.'

"Hey Little Bat." Garth continued to smile as he walked to his daughter's bedside, placing the box of chocolates on her lap and the flowers in the white vase next to the tissues.

Sophie gave a feint smile, "Thanks dad," he always knew how to cheer her up. It didn't matter if it was over something small or something huge, he was always there to put a smile on her face.

Garth leaned over to his daughter and placed onto her forehead and then ruffled her hair, "You should leave your hair down more often, it looks nice like that" he attempted to compliment. He knew that Sophie needed to take her mind of her problems, her mother had probably been a bit too much since she woke up.

"Are you not going to go mad at me for dressing up as Batgirl? For going against what you told me to do? You and mom were clearly right." Sophie questioned. Garth just released a chuckle and took a seat in that chair that Barbara had been sitting in for the last few hours, "Oh believe me you'll get that lecture but not right now."

Sophie smiled at her father and chuckled a little, "Oh thank god."

Garth then took a deep breath, clasped his palms together and exhaled. "I do however want to know why you did it. I'm not going to lecture or argue with you, I'm just going to listen." He spoke to her with a calm tone. He had had this conversation with his own father so many years ago, the last thing Garth thought he would do is have it with his own child. He didn't listen to his father when he should have, look what happened.

Sophie tried to avoid looking at her father, he had the stern look on his face that would only come out when he was worried or serious about his children. "Sophie." Garth spoke again, the seriousness in his voice forced her to turn her emerald eyes to look at him.

The redhead didn't know how she was supposed to look at her father after going against everything he wanted from her, should she look guilty? Worried? Proud? Ashamed? Sophie exhaled to try and bide some time to form what she wanted to say to him, "Fine..."

"I did it because it's all I've ever wanted." She told him.

Garth put his head in his hands for a few moments and then brought them away, "I thought you grew out of that when you saw first hand how dangerous Gotham was."

Sophie laughed inside her head. She remembered that night and how it only reinforced her beliefs. Her and her dad were walking home from Sophie's Ballet practice when some thug pulled a knife on the two of them and ordered her father to give him everything he had "or the girl pays", how original. Garth had given his wallet to the man but he wasn't satisfied with the contents of it so the thug sliced his arm with the knife, forcing his grip to loosen from Sophie's arm. The thug grabbed Sophie when Garth reeled from the shock of the wound and made a run for it as she screamed her lungs out and threw small punches onto the man's back as he carried her over his shoulder. He didn't get far with Sophie, all of the electronics on the man released a shock of electricity that stunned the man, forcing him to collapse to the ground. When the police arrived Sophie and her dad were taken to the hospital so that Garth could get stitched up, and the thug? He was arrested and imprisoned. It was a happy ending until the thug was released a few weeks later on a technicality; He stabbed three people to death during his first week of release. His Ex-wife, her new husband and some old man who tried to stop it from happening.

Sophie reiterated this story to her father with every minor detail, what they were both wearing, what the man looked like, the size of the blade and the distance that she was carried. Even the smell of burning flesh from the electronics.

"You were almost abducted and that made you want to be Batgirl even more?" Garth questioned, he was confused with how his daughter's mind worked.

The redhead nodded. "Gotham City needs a Batgirl. A woman for the girls of Gotham to see that they can be just as strong as Batman or Robin. There needs to be a Batgirl because this city deserves someone that can be the middleground of Batman and Robin; A heroine that's the best of both worlds" Sophie told her father.

"And you wanted to be that person?" Garth asked, he was beginning to understand.

"I am that person." Sophie corrected, "With or without my legs... **_I am Batgirl_**."

Garth was taken aback, she was definitely Barbara's daughter. He could see the same fire in Sophie's eyes that would appear in her mother's when she was all amped up. A smile crept up the father's face, he had never been so proud of anyone as he was of his daughter in that moment.

* * *

She wasn't looking forward to this moment. This family isn't one for talking about their feelings or admitting when they had done something wrong. Every single one of them was stubborn, even her father was and he married into the family. Lian was sat in her grandmother's apartment with her aunt, waiting for her parents to arrive. Artemis had brought her down from the Watchtower after seeing how distraught her Niece looked, she wasn't sure what to say when Lian told her she needed to speak to the entire family.

So here they were, sat on an old uncomfortable couch while Lian's Grandmother began to make some tea to calm Lian's nerves. Artemis looked to the black-haired girl beside her and noticed her leg was jittering up and down in a fast manner, "Li, you don't have to be nervous." Artemis tried to comfort.

Lian scoffed. Of course she had to be nervous. She caused the death of her Grandfather. Sure, he wasn't a good person in fact he was a horrible person by all accounts but nonetheless he was family and she was taught growing up that "Family comes first above all else".

"I really do, Auntie" Lian worried, her leg bouncing even quicker.

Artemis quickly placed her hand onto her Niece's leg to force it to stop moving and then gave Lian a caring smile, "Stop it. We're family. If you think I'm going to be angry at you over anything then you clearly don't know how much I care."

Lian nodded her head and smiled to Artemis but it quickly disappeared when the front door to the apartment squeeked open and the sounds of her parents voice echoed into the room.

"Lian?" Her mother called out.

"She's in here" Artemis replied.

The raven-haired mother quickly entered the small living room and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Lian whispered as she held her mother back. "You're hurting my shoulder" Lian winced.

"Right, sorry little one." Jade chuckled as she loosened her arms around her daughter but still continued the hug.

Artemis released a huge grin at the sight of her sister being a good mother to her child. Lian didn't know how lucky she was. A heavy hand placed itself onto Artemis' shoulder and a voice came from beside her, "Thanks for looking out for her." it grumbled.

Artemis chuckled and placed her hand on top of the one on her shoulder and smiled to the man stood next to her, "You don't need to thank me Roy."

The Grandmother moved into the living room from the kitchen with a tray of three cups of Vietnamese tea on her lap. "Ah Son! Can you place these onto the table?" The Grandmother told the red-haired man. Roy took two cups and placed them onto the small table in the center of the room and then did the same for the last one.

"Jade, Roy, you want some tea?" The grandmother questioned.

Jade pulled herself from the arms of her daughter and looked towards her husband with a raised eyebrow, Roy nodded and then turned to his mother-in-law, "Sure, thanks Paula."

"Um... Is it okay if I say what I have to say now? I can't wait much longer." Lian quickly interrupted before her Grandmother had the chance to head back into the kitchen. Roy shrugged his shoulders to Paula and then moved to sit into the armchair diagonally across from Lian while Jade knelt down in front of her daughter with her hands on top of Lian's.

"What's got into you Granddaughter? You do not seem to be yourself." Paula spoke to Lian as she moved towards the rest of the family.

Lian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she tried to prepare what she wanted to say while she sat alone in the transport but she could never figure out the right way to do so. The young archer looked at each family member and then looked into her lap where her and her mothers hands sat. "It's Grandfather... Or Lawrence, I'm not sure what I should call him..."

Paula let out a noise of disgust and grimaced her face, "He is not your Grandfather." she spat.

Lian continued to look into her lap, "Right... Lawrence then." she mumbled.

The young archer felt a warm hand place onto her left shoulder, she turned her eyes to see her Aunt's warm smile telling her she needs to continue with what she wanted to tell everyone. Lian looked up to the ceiling and her left leg began to jitter again as she said her next few words, "Lawrence is dead."

"HA!" Roy let out involuntarily.

"Roy!" Jade hissed, giving him a look of death.

"Right, sorry... It's just that-"

"-Roy. Don't." Jade warned. Roy nodded and covered his mouth with one of his hands. As bad as it was, he was happy Lawrence was dead. Not only was he a plague on this family he forced Roy to betray his friends and the Justice League. Good riddance.

Lian couldn't feel Artemis' smile or hand on her anymore, she could see in the corner of her eyes that her Aunt was now looking blankly at the wall ahead of her.

"How did it happen?" Artemis calmly asked.

"He died trying to help me." Lian answered, "I was working with Rose to find her brother but only Lawrence knew where the prison compound was, he... I'm not sure how. He was going to try to take the 'Man of Light' down but he wasn't very subtle about it." She continued.

"No... How did it happen? How did he die?" Artemis reiterated.

Jade looked from her daughter and towards her sister in worry, "Are you sure you wish to know Artemis?" she asked. Artemis simply nodded.

The young archer reached her hand out and took hold of Artemis' "The Man of Light impaled him through the chest."

Artemis' tightly gripped Lian's hand and then let go after a few moments. She stood up and looked at her family, not a single hint of sadness appeared on any of their faces apart from Lian's. Roy was hiding his smirk, Jade was more concerned with watching the steam come from the tea and her own mother was simply watching what everyone was doing. No curve in her lips and no sadness in her eyes, not that she could blame her. Artemis hated him too but Lawrence Crock was her father and 'Family comes first above all else'.

The rest of the family watched as Artemis left the room and jumped a little as she slammed the door to the old apartment shut.

"She seems... upset?" Roy spoke, still covering his mouth.

Paula shook her head and wheeled out into the kitchen and began to wash up some dirty plates and cops to take her mind off of the situation. Lian wiped a tear away from her eyes, "Is she mad at me? She said she would never get angry with me..." she croaked. Her mother climbed from her knees and embraced her daughter once more, "Not at all little one, she's not mad at you. She's just dealing with the news."

"Yeah, you know how stubborn and angry this family is. She'll be fine in a few days. You will too." Roy comforted as he stood up from the armchair and ran his hand over his daughters black hair.

* * *

Cold breeze against semi-naked body.

Blurred vision.

Thumping head.

Pain in the chest. Broken ribs?

Burning pain throughout body. Cuts? Bruises?

Taste of blood in mouth. Severe beating?

Intense pain in right shoulder. Bullet wound?

"Would you look here brothers, the Robin is waking up." A gruff voice taunted.

Tim's head tilted and swayed as he regained consciousness. He saw three masked men wearing bright white masks, shining too bright for him too look at for too long. Two of them wore black suits while the one in the middle wore white, however it was stained in red. The man in the white and red suit stepped forward and his left hand onto his right shoulder, "Welcome back to the land of the living Timothy Drake."

Tim spluttered up red as he tried to speak.

The three masked men began to laugh at the battered and bruised hero, the man in white and red put his right hand by his ear and motioned Tim to speak up, "Sorry, what was that? Couldn't quite hear you... But then again, you are pretty fucked up. Just look at that face."

"Wh-where am I?" Tim questioned after spitting out a tooth from his mouth.

The man in the white sighed, tilted his head backwards and audibly groaned. "How many times has he asked that now?" He asked his brothers.

"That's the fourth time, Brother Eldest." They both replied.

Brother Eldest placed his thumb into the bullet hole that had been causing the intense pain in Tim's shoulder and began to push hard into the wound. Tim began to shriek in pain, begging him to stop but each time he did so Brother Eldest would push harder.

"P-P-Please!" Tim screamed.

Brother Eldest stopped and put his hands in the air, "Woah woah, I'll stop! Geez, no need to cry."

"Brother Middle? It's your turn." Brother Eldest said to his younger counterpart.

The black suited masked man stepped forward and pulled a pistol from it's holster and pointed it towards Tim's left shoulder. "I'm sure this won't hurt as much compared to what Brother Eldest has done to you, but I'll try my best." He said to Tim in a creepily calm manner. He then fired the gun. Tim let out a cry of pain. Brother Middle then pressed the searing hot muzzle into the freshly made hole in Tim's shoulder. Tim fell back unconscious.

The younger brother stepped forwards towards his elders, "Brothers, did the Man of Light not wish for us to find him when his Robin next woke?" he questioned to them. Brother Eldest turned to Brother Youngest and punched him in the stomach, "He asked for his Robin's wings to be broken first. Does he look broken enough to you?"

"Very much so, Brother Eldest." The younger masked man coughed as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Then you need to brush up on your torture. Brother Middle, your Younger Brother will have his turn next." The white suited man spoke.

"As you wish Brother Eldest."

* * *

A/N: I know I said there would be more to this chapter but it would have taken me much longer to get that chapter out. I'm still very busy with deadlines for Uni but I managed to find some time to write this in-between some spare time I had. The League interviewing Rose and Joey is going to happen next chapter along with the boys doing their thing as well as some more Tim Drake with his predicament, this next chapter should be out in two or three weeks. I know that's another Hiatus but after that it'll be back to being weekly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, all the heavy and big stuff is so close to happening. Be prepared, a lot of shit is about to go down.

Much love! ~FarmingPirate


	23. Chapter 23: Clipped Wings

**Chapter 23: Clipped Wings**

He could see her, a beautiful sight. She was an angel. Her blonde rippled with the wind as her purple silk dress brushed against the green grass and hugged her body. She looked over her shoulder and smiled her beautiful smile and motioned her finger for him to come closer. He tried to move his feet but he remained in place. He then felt something brush past his leg and a strange noise followed suit. A small boy with blonde hair dressed in red and green giggled his way to his mother. The angel swept up the small boy in her arms and span him around in the air as the two laughed and giggled. He tried once more to move towards the angel and the child but again, he went nowhere. "No..." he muttered to himself. The angel was now simply holding the child in her arms, both now looking at him. "No." He muttered again. The sun was now beginning to set and darkness was beginning to envelope the bright green grass. The angel and the child were now waving goodbye. "No!" He screamed, now beginning to move closer towards them. He was running but with each step the distance didn't close, the angel and the child remained ahead of him. As the darkness grew over the landscape he began to scream as the angel turned her back to him and walked away. The child gave him one last smile and then turned his face away from him. The angel and the child vanished. Leaving him in the darkness, sinking into the ground.

"No!" Tim screamed. Excrutiating pain coursed throughout his body as he shot forward in the chair. His body battered, bruised and broken. A fist struck the side of his face, sending him back into the chair. Two of the masked brothers started to unbuckle the straps that secured Tim in place as he reeled from the strike to his face. "Come on Robin. Your wings have been clipped." Brother Eldest calmly spoke, as if he was on Tim's side. The two younger masked brothers took hold of Tim's arms and began to drag him out from his dark and decrepit room and into a bright white hall, blinding him even moreso than he was already. Tim tried his hardest to pay attention to his surroundings but it wasn't possible, his eyes were swollen and the change of light was ruining his sight. He soon fell unconscious once more.

When he next woke Tim could hear the sound of running water, he couldn't imagine what they had in store for him, especially with what they had done to him already. It was a weird sensation as the three masked men lifted him up and placed him into the hot water. His wounds seared with pain but as his eyes looked over his destroyed body he noticed that his wounds had been stitched up and had been cleaned. To say he was confused was an understatement but what really had his mind in a mess was how thankful he was to the three men bathing him right now. How the hell is he thankful about it? He was disgusted with himself. It took all he could to speak but he eventually managed to ask what was going on, why were the three men cleaning him.

"You'll see soon enough Timothy Drake." Brother Eldest spoke has he ran a clean rag over Tim's stitched and bruised face.

"W-what?" Tim managed to ask.

The three masked men looked at each other and then shook their heads.

Once they were satisfied with the cleanliness of their previous torture subject they lifted him out from the bathtub and began to dress him in all white clothing. Once he was clothed Tim was lifted up by the eldest masked brother and placed into a wheelchair with his wrists and legs strapped to the chair. the oldest brother then walked behind Tim and began to wheel him forwards. Where to Tim had no idea.

* * *

"Please, Take a seat" The Man of Steel smiled as he motioned to the two chairs placed on the other side of the meeting table. Rose pulled out a seat for her brother and helped him sit down. He would have been able to do it himself but Batman was adamant that his eyes were covered. Rose then pulled a seat out for herself and sat down as Batman glared at her. Rose moved her eyes over the three costumed heroes that were sat opposite her, she had been trained to be able to get the feel of people upon first meeting them but she didn't need training for these three. Everybody knows the 'Trinity'.

"I assume you both know why you are here?" Wonder Woman asked.

Joey nodded and signed a "yes" with his hands. Rose leaned forward and put her arms onto the table, she then questioned how long the formalities were going to take.

Wonder Woman forced a smile, "We are just making sure that you are both comfortable and willing to talk to us."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Rose scowled to the Amazon. Wonder Woman realized what she had just said and quickly apologized to the mute sat opposite her. Joey simply smiled.

Batman clasped his hands together and placed them onto the table as his white eyes grew smaller. "Let's cut to the chase. We helped you extract your brother now help us find Red Robin." Batman ordered.

"That was in fact the deal but I'm going to need more time with Joey. There is only so much information you can exchange through sign language" Rose retaliated.

"Here," Batman said as he slid a device across the table over to Rose, "Put that on your brother's throat."

Rose looked at the device cautiously. It was a tiny and thin box that wasn't very heavy if at all but it had sharp hooks in each corner. Rose took the box and delicately attached it to Joey's throat without warning him. Joey reeled at the quick sharp pain and hit Rose's hands away. "Joey? Try to speak" Rose coaxed.

A mechanical buzz came out from Joey's throat as he tried to form his words but soon enough a mettalic voice spoke out, "Rose? It works!" his metallic voice exclaimed. A huge smile appeared across Rose's face, it might not be Joey's voice but it was still her brother talking to him.

Rose looked towards Batman and quietly mumbled "Thank you."

That's one thing she thought she would never say, especially to Batman of all people. To think that a short while ago she would never have associated with the type of people that have surrounded her for the past few days. She had other objectives in her life, but now? Now she was questioning everything she thought she knew.

Batman nodded to Rose and then turned his sights to Joey, "We need all of the information you have. Do not spare any details, no matter how insignificant you may think they are."

* * *

He sat there in silence with the three masked men surrounding him as he was pushed through the white hallways. It seemed like a labyrinth, a blindingly bright labyrinth. One you are supposed to get lost in. Soon enough Tim's wheelchair was closing in on a wide and large doorway. The doorway loomed over the four men when they finally arrived at its base, it was one of the only doors that did not have a shade of white, this doorway was as black as space. Fear was beginning to grow inside him as he thought about what was behind the door, it couldn't have been anything good.

The youngest masked man placed his hand onto the white wall beside the door and a red glow encirled the outline of his hand and when he retracted it the door began to open. Behind the door was nothing but darkness. Pure darkness. The two younger masked brothers stood on each side of the door while Brother Eldest pushed Tim into the nothingness.

Once Tim was far into the room of darkness Brother Eldest stopped pushing his wheelchair and locked the wheels in place. "Good luck" Brother Eldest then whispered, turning the shining light from his mask away from Tim as he walked away. The door slowly closed behind Brother Eldest and as the light extending out from the hallway disappeared so did what courage Tim had left.

Tim didn't know how long he had been in this room of darkness, his perception of time had been lost a while ago. He was just barely clinging onto who he was as is, he didn't have the time to worry about time. He was surprised he had managed to survive as long as he did but he had something to keep him going. Something that needed him. His family. He was going to survive this for them. He would never have trusted Rose if he knew this was going to be the outcome, she lied to him. She told him that she would come back for him, he doubted that would ever happen. As far as he knew he could have been in this god forsaken place for months, years even. He wish he had time to worry about time.

A small speck of light began to encircle Tim. He wasn't stupid, he knew this was a trick. A form of mental torture he was trained for. The spec of light landed a few feet in front of him and it began to take the shape of female, someone familiar to him. It took the form of Stephanie Brown, his wife.

"Where are you Tim?" Stephanie asked him. Tim's eyes fixated on his wife and every emotion he knew coursed through his body. "You were taken from me, why didn't you fight back?" Stephanie asked.

Tim closed his eyes, attempted to ignore the obvious trick. "Do you even love me?" she then asked. Tim's eyes opened and tears began to run down his cheeks.

Stephanie moved her hand onto Tim's cheek and wiped the tear away, "Do you even love our child?" she then questioned.

Tim's lips were quivering and his eyes were clenched together as he tried to hold back from showing any emotion from this cheap trick but he couldn't hold it back when a small child appeared beside him. The same child from earlier with his blonde hair and red and green clothes. He looked like his mother but he knew that this was his son. The small boy placed his hands onto Tim's scarred and bruised arms and with his wide and worried eyes the small boy asked Tim "When are you coming home daddy?"

"I will get out of here! Do you here me? You can't hold me here forever!" Tim screamed to whoever was listening. He began to throw his body about in the chair, trying to loosen the straps keeping him in place.

"You never loved us" Stephanie scowled as she took the hand of her son. "I don't have a daddy" the son calmly said to Tim. Once more Stephanie and their child disappeared into nothingness.

"I will come back... I will get out of here." Tim promised them both.

A warm sensation appeared on Tim's shoulders. When he tilted his head to see what had taken hold of him all he could see was bright light that had taken form of a pair of hands.

"You will see them again, Timothy Drake." an echoey voice spoke from behind him.

Fear and anger took hold of Tim as he realized who was in the room with him. "The Man of Light" Tim whispered to himself.

The Man of Light slowly walked around from behind Tim and stood in front of him, "Do you not want to see your beloved wife and unborn son?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm going to have a son?" Tim questioned as pain splintered down his throat with each word. If The Man of Light had the ability to smile he would be doing so right now, "I know everything." he told his prisoner.

"Who are you really? The Thinker? The Brain or maybe Lex Luthor? He always idealized godhood, right?" Tim wondered outloud, coughing up some blood after finishing.

The laugh that The Man of Light released echoed around Tim. "You have no idea how close to the truth you are. However, only a fool would answer your questions. I'm simply here to offer you a deal." The bright being revealed.

Tim attempted to laugh but the pain was too much, "A deal?"

"You can save yourself and your family. You can go and live happily ever after, all you have to do is reveal the route of The Watchtowers orbit." The Man of Light offered.

Tim shook his head and smirked, "I thought you said you knew everything? But seriously is that honestly all your plan is? Take down The Watchtower? The Light tried that before and it failed due to teenagers."

The Man of Light began to pace around Tim as he remained in the wheelchair, "I am no fool. I am the most intelligent being in the universe and you dare mock me? Do not compare me to the likes of Vandal Savage. I do not know failure. But you do, don't you Timothy Drake?"

"Yeah, I do. That's the difference between you and me. I learn." Tim taunted.

The Man of Light prowled around the Wheelchair and moved his expressionless face an inch away from Tim's, "If only your 'Team' did the same. It's a shame what happened to them."

The cockiness that briefly filled Tim disappeared and a scowl appeared across his face, "You're lying" he growled to The Man of Light. There was no way anything could have happened to them. They are leagues better than the previous members before them, they should have been fine.

"What were their 'Code Names' again? Red Hood and Batgirl?" The bright being revealed.

"No..." Tim whispered to himself.

The Man of Light ran one of his warm fingers down Tim's cheek, "Oh the screams. The truly were a thing to hear. They thought they knew pain before but after I was done with them, they were begging for the end." he taunted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tim screamed, releases splatters of blood onto The Man of Light's body but the red disintergrated as it touch his body.

The Man of Light's finger grew hotter and began to singe Tim's cheek, "You have the chance to save the lives of your family. I suggest you take it. Or would you like the blood of your child and wife on your hands?" The Man of Light asked him. Tim closed his eyes, his face showed nothing but pain as he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his own child, his own wife. He had to trust in everyone else if he couldn't trust himself.

"Fine. You win." Tim whispered in defeat. The Man of Light pushed Tim's head away from his hand and stood back in front of him, "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

"So after everything we have went through all you can tell us is the coordinates of the base and that they torture people? One of my protege's almost died for this information!" Batman roared, slamming his fist onto the table.

Wonder Woman took hold of one of Batman's arms and held him in place but she soon let go when his eyes met hers. "Batman, you need to calm down. That kind of attitude will just make things even more difficult" Wonder Woman warned.

"I'm sorry Batman. I was locked away for months, be thankful that I've given you coordinates. That's valuable information that I suffered for." Joey said calmly despite being unaware of Batman's whereabouts.

Superman moved inbetween Rose and Joey and smiled at the two of them, "Maybe we should take five. The fate of a lot of lives balances on this, we do not need to be fighting." he said with a booming voice as he looked directly at Batman. Batman grimaced but Wonder Woman led him to the other side of the room to calm him down.

Rose nodded to Superman and lifted herself from her seat, "Come on Joey," she said to her brother but he shook her head and informed her that he wanted remain seated. Rose shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, she needed a change of surroundings after that encounter. Once Rose had left the room she felt a sudden force strike the side of her face, forcing her stumble a few steps to the side. She took hold of her cheek and darted her eyes towards her attacker, Stephanie Brown.

"You took him from me!" She shouted.

Rose stepped forward towards Stephanie with a sad look on her face, a rarity. "I'm so sorry Stephanie" the assassin apologized.

"Do not come any closer." the blonde woman warned.

Rose stopped in front of Stephanie and reached into one of the pouches she keeps on the belt around her chest. "Here." Rose meekly smiled as she pulled out a folded piece of paper and reached it out to the woman before her. "He said he likes the name Thomas" Rose added as she turned to walk away. Stephanie stood still trembling with the paper in her hands. "Thank you" She called out to Rose who in return simply lifted a hand over her shoulder.

Stephanie unfolded the letter and began to read through it. Tears began to stream down her face and her breathing grew heavy.

 _"Dear, Steph._

 _I should probably have had this sent to you instead of leaving it with Rose but I wasn't going to write a letter initially. She forced me to do so. Who would have known? The Ravager does have a heart._

 _I'm sorry that I disappeared, there is nothing I would have loved more than to have given this responsibility to someone else and stayed with you. But that isn't me. You know that. This is my last mission, I promise you. Our child is going to have a father, he is going to have a life and he is going to be the best person he can possibly be._

 _I don't really know what else to write apart from this:_

 _I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to start a family with you._

 _All my love, Your Robin x"_

Stephanie grinned as she read the end of the letter, she pressed the paper against her chest and let one final tear run down her cheek.

"Stephanie! Steph!" A voice called from down the hallway. Stephanie turned to see Blue Beetle running towards her, "Is Batman still in the meeting room?" he quickly asked.

"Uh... As far as I know double-B" Stephanie stammered.

Jaime ran past Stephanie and into the meeting room where he saw Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman all stood together. "Batman!" Jaime exclaimed.

"What is it Blue Beetle?" He questioned as he walked towards the blue armored hero.

"Prisons all around the world are being attacked and a mass of heat signatures are protruding from the far east of Russia" Blue Beetle hastingly informed.

Superman worriedly looked at his two partners, "That's where the Light's base is..."

Batman looked at his allies and then back to Blue Beetle, "Assemble the Justice League. Active members, Backups, Retirees and The Team. We are going to need everyone."

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like The Man of Light's plan has just kicked into action! (It will be explained as the next few chapters roll out). Good luck to the Justice League! The plot is going to seriously start picking up now and trust me, it's brutal and has a lot of cool moments.**

 **To address the Zach issue again, he does have a part to play in the story. I know he hasn't had much character building but that is my own fault and I know I haven't done him much justice. All I can say is that Zachary's arc hasn't begun yet (Which I'm sure a lot of you will say "Well duh"). I have arcs planned for each of the characters, you'll see what I mean as the story goes on. Each character will be getting a lot of focus around Chapter 30+ and yes that includes Zach and yes I have planned far in advance so many more chapters.**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up however. It could be released near the weekend but it will more likely than not be up after Christmas.**

 **Thanks to those who continue to read this! Happy Holidays! ~FarmingPirate**


	24. Chapter 24: All Hands On Deck

**Chapter 24: All Hands On Deck**

When he heard the news from Batman himself he didn't believe it. How on Earth could the Light simultaneously attack all of the deadliest prisons while amassing an army in the middle of nowhere? He couldn't make sense of it all, they had to have been planning it for way too many years. Garfield knew he wouldn't be able to perform such a task, that kind of commitment is scary. Now, if the plan looked like Raven? He'd probably give it a shot, or at least think about it... A lot. "Changeling. You need to gather your Team. Make sure they are fit to fight. If they aren't then station them here." Batman had told him. No, that's wrong, he didn't just tell Garfield what to do. He put his trust in him. It went to Garfield's head but he'd be damned if he let Batman down.

Garfield looked at the young heroes that stood before him, they had been placed in his care. He felt nothing but pride as he looked at the determination on their faces. These six kick-ass teenagers would grow up to be greater heroes than those currently in the Justice League. Jonathan and Damian would surpass their fathers. Don and Dawn will continue to push the Flash legacy forward. Mar'i will be the heart of the League just like her father is. And Zachary, the future of the magical world... Garfield hoped he would remain like his mother. God knows the League doesn't need another Constantine.

Each member of the next generation looked at Garfield for leadership, he could tell that they were worried and nervous, more so than ever before. Except for Damian of course, he had that stupid smug look on his face that Gar hated.

"Are you going to stand there looking both proud and clueless all day?" Damian questioned with his arms folded. "It isn't a good mix." He then added.

Garfield took a deep breath and then composed himself. It was time to be a leader. "I need you all to listen up, and listen well" Garfield spoke with a commanding tone. The six costumed teens stood before him straightened themselves up and focused their attention onto their mentor.

"I know that you have all just been through a terrifying experience. Missions go wrong, it happens. We make mistakes, we all do. Even Batman and Superman.-" Garfield said as he looked at both Jon and Damian who nodded in agreement.

"-But now isn't the time for you to dwell on what you could've done or what you might think you should've done. None of that matters right now. The world needs you. It needs us. The Light is attacking high security prisons all over the globe and amassing an army in the far corner of Eastern Russia. It's all hands on deck for the Justice League and that includes you. So I need to know if the six of you are ready to fight. Ready to save the world." Garfield finished as he scanned his eyes across the determined expressions of his students.

Jon looked beside him to Dawn, he could hear her heart rate beat inhumanly fast. His eyes moved down to see her purple-gloved hand trembling. With his right hand Jon took hold of Dawn's and the trembling stopped. Both exchanged a hopeful smile as Dawn tightened her grip of the Boy of Steel.

Mar'i looked to the other side of the lineup to see Damian, he of course looked fed up and most likely itching for action. Damian could feel Mar'i's eyes on him, he could feel the warmth radiating from her. She was nervous just like the rest of them. Just like him. Damian locked eyes with her and gave her a small nod as did she in return. They both knew what the other wanted to say. They would protect each other.

Sweat dripped down Zach's forehead as he felt the heat from Mar'i beside him. He wanted to blame her heat for his sweat but he knew he couldn't. He was terrified. He wasn't much help in the last mission, all he did was stand on the ramp of the transport using his magic on the weaker targets while the rest of the team got up close and personal. What good would he be in a gigantic battle? What if he messes up and gets someone hurt? He had already made Lian worse when trying to help, if she had proper medical attention she would be standing here, with her friends. Zach's mind began to go deeper and deeper into his doubts but when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder he snapped out of it. Beside him was one of the few people on this team who paid attention to him. "You good Zach?" Don asked him. Zachary nodded in reply and gave a meek smile. The violet speedster patted Zach's shoulder and lowered a clenched fist towards him with a smirk. Zach chuckled a clenched his own fist, then bumping it with the purple clad speedster.

"We're ready." The six heroes all said in unison.

Garfield couldn't hide his smile. Never before had he ever been so proud. These were the heroes of the next generation.

"Good. You need to be." Garfield said with a stern voice. He then took a step forward and raised his hands from his side, "Anyone else feeling a group hug?" he then chuckled.

Damian tutted and sighed at the question. Mar'i jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her mentor and the others began to follow, The Tornado Twins next and then Zach. Jon looked at his best friend and stepped behind him to push him towards the group hug. "Kent, stop it." Damian demanded, but he was too late. He was now in reach of Dawn who took hold of the front of his costume and pulled him in as Jon followed suit.

"I love you little dudes and dudettes" Garfield smiled as he held the team together.

* * *

A sea of colors. That's what filled the large hangar bay of the Watchtower. Hundreds of heroes both old and new, famous and obscure, experienced and green all gathered together at the rally of the Justice League. Never before has such a thing happened until now. The resurgence of The Light wasn't taken seriously, only Red Robin had his eye on them while everyone else were overconfident and allowed them to grow, thinking they had all been wiped out. Now it has come to this. A battle between good and evil. It's all or nothing. Nobody had known this was coming.

The Changeling led his team into the hangar bay and smirked at the audible gasps that they all released on seeing the gathering of heroes. Many of the costumed men and women were interacting with others they had never met before. Some of the older and more experienced heroes like Black Lightning were interacting with some of the new superheroes such as Sideways who had just recently caught the attention of the League.

"This is insane!" Don cheered to himself as he sped in front of the group.

"Don, look!" Dawn told her brother as she pointed towards a brown haired man in a white and red costume standing next to Blue Beetle. "Is that who I think it is?" She then asked him. The two twins exchanged looks and vanished from where they stood.

Garfield ran a hand through his dark green hair and sighed, "I was told to keep you all together" he mumbled to himself. Jon stood beside his teacher and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll all come find you after the briefing" he said with a smile as Damian simply began to walk off into the crowd. Changeling nodded his head and told them to go on ahead after seeing Cyborg and Raven amidst the crowd. It was time for a small reunion before they went off to battle.

Impulse was chatting away with Blue Beetle who left when Bart's father and aunt sped in front of the two of them. Yes, his father and aunt. "Impulse!" They both beamed in unison. Bart Allen used to care for the Tornado Twins every now and then when they were younger but when they began to make sense of their powers he took a back seat in the family and moved across the country. He never said why. Bart looked at the two with a wide grin, he hadn't seen the two of them for many years. He had thought he had got over the weirdness of seeing his father and aunt growing up but seeing them as teenagers now was even more strange to him. "Donald and Dawn, Dawn and Donald. Good to see you!" He quickly rambled as he sped behind them, "How's Tornado season going? You haven't ruined any barns have you? That wouldn't be very crash... Well it would crash but it wouldn't be crash you know?" he continued as he bolted around the twins some more. Don and Dawn exchanged confused looks with each other, they had forgot about his odd manner of speaking. Even for a speedster he talked fast.

Don raised an eyebrow towards his future son and began to laugh, "No, we haven't crashed any barns."

Dawn snorted and then nudged her brothers arm, "Well, there was that one time..."

Don's face shifted from a variety of expressions as he remembered the time the two of them did in fact accidentally run into a barn after seeing who could run the fastest. Bart appeared in-between the two of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "You gotta remember guys, you can rebuild barns within a few seconds. Nobody will ever know." he nodded.

Dawn giggled at Impulse and questioned how many barns he had crashed into.

"Way too many." A voice spoke from behind the three of them. Dawn quickly bolted away from both Bart and Don and hugged her father who was donning his old Flash suit. "Dad! What are you doing in your costume?" Dawn questioned as she pulled away from her father.

Barry ruffled her blonde hair that flowed from the open top of her cowl, "The same as everyone else Dawn" he smiled, "Just think of this as some family bonding time."

Dawn chuckled at her father who's attention turned to his son, "Looks like we finally get to run together, Donald."

Don stepped forward in his purple suit and hugged his father, "You did always promise." he said softly. Barry held his son tightly and smiled to his daughter over his son's shoulder, "Try to keep up, won't you?" he teased the two of them.

"Says the old Gramps!" Bart laughed.

"Careful Impulse, you might screw the timeline" Wally joked as he walked up towards his family. Barry let go of his son and nodded to Bart and Wally, it felt like old times.

"Screw the timeline?" Don and Dawn repeated. Wally, Barry and Bart exchanged looks and gave nervous laughs. "Ah... Just kidding..." Wally said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Wally had been speaking to Dick but left when he saw his cousins bolt across the hangar towards Bart. Dick didn't mind though, he noticed Damian was heading his way anyway. The fourth Robin bumped through the mass of costumed heroes and stood next to his brother in silence. Dick smirked and nudged Damian who seemed unimpressed by what surrounded them, "I expected at least some excitement" he joked. "Don't you think this is pretty cool?" he then asked.

Damian tutted and crossed his arms, "We are surrounded by sweaty men and women dressed in spandex and other unsuitable materials for battle. Let us not forget that the air conditioning broke in this hangar a week ago and nobody has bothered to fix it." He complained.

Dick put one of his hands over his mouth and began to laugh. He then looked at Damian and agreed with him, "Yeah, the maintenance in this place sucks. You'd think there would at least be a 'Super Janitor' or something" Dick joked.

"There is." Damian said in a monotone voice.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes." Damian continued. "His name is Alfred." He finished with a slight smirk.

Dick snorted and began to cough. He didn't think Damian was capable of humor but it seems all things are possible. Once Dick had composed himself he punched his little brother's arm, "Congratulations on making your first joke!" He laughed. Damian couldn't hide the proud look on his face.

"Share that one with Sophie. I'm sure she needs a laugh." Dick then added.

"Have you visited her?" Damian asked in response.

Dick shook his head, "Not really. I haven't had the chance... How is she?"

Damian gave a small frown and looked away from Dick, "You know what she is like. Sophie is making out she is fine but she isn't."

Dick felt awful that he hadn't been to visit her. He was scared of confronting Barbara and Garth, he knew that they never wanted their daughter to be part of this life. He could have put a stop to it before it began but he let Sophie continue. She was so determined to help people. He and Bruce saw her potential and it was a mistake.

"Family getting smaller." A muffled voice spoke from beside them. It was Cassandra Cain, otherwise known as 'Orphan'. She was Damian and Dick's adoptive sister and she was right, the family was getting smaller. Tim has been taken, Stephanie put her costume away years ago, Barbara quit to be a mother and a cop, Kathy Kane retired from being Batwoman. Even the more eager members, Luke Fox and Harper Row, who wanted to prove their worth left to pursue other goals. Right now, all that were left was Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Orphan and Red Robin. If they get him back that is.

"Nightwing. Robin." Orphan greeted. She was never one for speaking. She was trained her entire life to be a killing machine, she didn't need to learn to communicate. It would have been a waste of time. Since joining the family however she had been learning, the progress was slow but she was learning.

Dick turned to Cassandra and smiled, Damian however gave a concerned look, "Aren't you supposed to be looking after Shaun?" he questioned.

Cassandra gave a quick nod and replied, "With Gordon."

"Nightstar?" Cassandra asked both Nightwing and Robin as she swiveled her head looking for the small golden skinned girl.

"She's with Kori" Dick replied as he noticed his wife and daughter across the hangar. He smiled at the sight of them, he always thought he would never have a serious relationship with his antics and line of work. But when a beautiful alien princess fell from the sky, well, that's got to be a sign, right? Before he knew it years went by, the two married and Mar'i entered their life. Dick's life never stopped surprising him with both the bad and good.

Mar'i was wearing the Amazonian head protector that her father had given her. She was told it was fashioned the same as Donna Troy's, one of his old friends. She hadn't heard of her before that day. She had since visited the hero memorial and that's where she saw who she was, a strong girl in every sense. Mar'i seemed happy that they both shared the same black color of their hair, it was a small similarity but Mar'i wanted to be as much like Donna as she could.

"That makes you look even more like a princess" her mother complimented as she moved a strand of of black hair from her daughters face and placed it behind her small ears. Mar'i looked up to her mother with a beaming smile, "Do you really think so?" she asked.

Koriand'r knelt down in front of her daughter and looked her over, from the black and purple of her suit that resembled her fathers to the green eyes that she took from her mother. Kori smiled, she really was the best parts of her and Richard. "Be careful during this mission, won't you?" she whispered to her daughter as she pressed their foreheads together.

Mar'i gave a reassuring smile, "Of course I will mom."

Kori pulled her head back and placed her hand on her daughters cheek, "Batman is putting your dad and Robin together for a special mission. I want you to stay close to me Mar'i, okay?"

Mar'i paused for a moment and looked through the crowded hangar bay, catching glimpses of her teammates with all of their families and mentors. She finally looked back towards her mother and confidently nodded, "Okay, I'll protect your mom!" She promised with a smile.

"Your parents aren't like that with you. That must suck seeing that." The ghost said to the young magician as the two watched both Starfire and Nightstar.

Zach shrugged his shoulders, "I'm used to it by now Boston, I know you and my parents are busy dealing with what the Justice League can't."

"You're more than welcome to join us Zatara, the offer is still there" the ghost consoled as he hovered his intangible hand onto Zach's shoulder. "You don't have to alienate yourself from the rest of us magical and mystical bunch" he added with a slight chuckle.

Zach gave a short snort, "For someone that died long before I was born, you care a lot more than my parents"

Boston ran one of his hands down his ghostly pale face and audibly groaned, "So is this your rebellious phase? I get enough of that from Constantine and he's already gone through puber-"

"Boston!" Zach interrupted as a cringe went down his back.

Boston chuckled, "Right, sorry little man."

Jon flew over the top of Deadman and Zatara as he headed over towards Conner and M'gann. He hadn't seen them for a while so he was pretty excited to say the least. Jon had even heard that Kara, his fathers cousin had been accepted as a member of the Justice League so he was hoping to see her to give his congratulations.

"Sentinel, Miss Martian!" Jon called to them as he slowly descended in front of them. Conner was dressed in his own version of Superman's suit, it was black instead of blue and even the yellow of the shield was replaced with black. He ended up going back on his "No capes" view and now a red cape draped over his shoulders as a sign of respect for Superman. He had also passed on the mantle of "Superboy" over to Jon, believing that it would help Jonathan become the man both he and Superman believed he could be. M'gann barely changed her look throughout most of Jon's life but then again neither did Conner, he had barely aged a year.

"Nephew!" M'gann squealed as she quickly rushed towards Jon and held him tightly making Jon blush a little. "M-M'ganth... Can'th breathe." he told her with a muffled voice.

M'gann let go of Jon and brushed his creased suit, "Sorry Superboy!" she apologized. "It's still strange calling you that" she then giggled as she ruffled his shaggy hair.

"It's still strange hearing it!" Jon happily replied. He looked towards Conner and smiled at him, it was like seeing his dad when he was younger and it was strange every time. "Is it still strange hearing people call you Sentinel?" Jon asked him.

Conner gave a nod and a small smirk, "It is. But you're Superboy now."

"And you'll be Superman soon enough" Jon grinned as he looked at Conner's costume. Conner now had full control of his powers, just like Superman. He could fly, shoot beams out of his eyes and use freeze breath and all of the rest. All thanks to the Justice League helping reverse engineer the 'shields' that Lex Luthor used to give him, managing to figure out how to fully unlock his Kryptonian powers without the need for enhancers.

M'gann was looking towards her husband with glee as she thought about him taking on the mantle. Conner had always said he would never be able to become Superman but now he felt like he was ready for the responsibility to be given to him. He had Kal-El's full support but they both knew the mantle wouldn't pass on for a few more years, Clark wanted to make sure that Jon was the person he needed to be before he leaves him in the superhero world without him.

The speakers above the makeshift stage released a small muffled noise as Superman tapped the mic on his throat, making sure it was working, "H-Hello, is this working?" he asked as his voice echoed throughout the hangar bay. As his commanding voice ran through the open space the gathered superheroes all turned to face Superman and began to give him their full focus and undivided attention. Even Batman and Wonder Woman who were stood behind him watched him.

"It's good to see you all. And there sure are a lot of you." He started with a smile, gaining some laughs from the enormous crowd. "You have all heard why you are all here today. The world is at stake, 'The Light' has resurfaced and they have returned more deadly and more powerful than we could have possibly imagined." He continued, his voice grew heavy towards the end.

Superman took a step forward, closer to the edge of the stage and looked into the eyes of as many heroes and heroines as he could. "Everyone here is the best that Humanity can offer... No, not just Humanity. Everyone here is the best that _we_ can offer, _our family_. From different worlds and different Timelines we are _family_. There are no divisions between any of us. We are all brothers and sisters here, whether you have met each other or not." he told the crowd, making sure that they understand.

Batman stepped forward and gave a small look towards Superman who in return took a step backwards. "Everyone who is not here is back on Earth attempting to take control of the situation in the various cities that are under attack across the globe. All of you were chosen to take on the hardest task. What seems to be an all out battle against The Light in Eastern-Russia. For all we know this could be a trap. But that is what we are hoping for." Batman spoke as all eyes were on him.

Behind Batman appeared satellite feeds showing nothing but a blank snowy plain. There were confused mutterings as Batman looked towards the video. "Somehow The Light were able to obtain some sort of cloaking device that gave them the ability to be invisible to everything that isn't inside it's area of effect. What it doesn't hide is Heat Signatures. We just never looked." Batman informed as the satellite feed changed to show a mass off red and yellow around the area, it was The Lights army waiting for the Justice League. "More and more of The Light's allies and minions arrive every hour. They are waiting for us and outnumber us ten to one at the very least. The plan is a simple one and the details will be given to your team leaders who will then pass them and your orders onto you. While you assault the base an infiltration team will sneak into their headquarters, find out what their plan is and put a stop to it. Their success counts on every single one of you giving your all." The Dark Knight finished.

Wonder Woman stepped forward as Batman turned and walked to beside Superman and stood next to him. "You all need to know that this mission is as dangerous as it gets. Some of you will not return to us or to your families and friends. So, if you feel like you cannot take part for whatever reason you can leave, now is the time to do so. Nobody here will stop you and nobody here will judge you, it's your life so choose to do with it as you wish." The Amazon finished, speaking softly and compassionately as she got to the end of what she wanted to say.

Rumblings of chatter spread throughout the sea of colors as they all discussed the situation.

"No fear! We'll kick The Light's shiny ass!" Guy Gardner roared.

"We stopped them before we can do it again Hermanos!" Blue Beetle cheered

"For Batgirl and Red Hood!" Don and Dawn cried out.

"For Batgirl and Red Hood!" Mar'i and Koriand'r cheered once they heard Don and Dawn. When Dick heard the voice of his family he also cheered the same, even Damian got involved.

Jon flew up in the air, above the crowd he cheered just as his friends did, "For Batgirl and Red Hood!" and as he finished the entire crowd of heroes below him began to cheer the same as the others did as they all wished loudly to avenge what happened to the young heroines.

The Trinity all looked at each other and nodded, "For Batgirl and Red Hood." they said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Sorry this update took a while but Christmas time and this week has been pretty busy and to be honest I was having a lot of difficulty with this chapter with the switching of POV and the dialogue. I'm not sure if I've managed to get the idea of how many Heroes there are in the hangar bay but there is a hell of a lot of them. I want to take my time with the next few chapters so I apologize if they take longer than a week to write. I feel like at this point I say something different about the release of chapters every time I upload.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy this story throughout the rest of this year as my story continues and the characters grow. Thanks for all the motivation last year, I really do appreciate it.**

 **Have a fantastic 2018 everybody! ~FarmingPirate**


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle Begins in a Flash

**Chapter 25: The Battle Begins in a Flash**

Nervous, worried, terrified. Confident, courageous, fearless. The emotions of each and every member of The League and those associated with them fluctuated as the transports flew closer to Earth. Even underneath all of the masks and the hoods you could see how everyone felt. It was the silence, everyone was preparing themselves for what was to come. Don stood in a separate transport with his speedster family, Barry, Wally, Bart, Jessie and Max. They were to be the first on the ground with many others, to take by surprise as many of The Light they can.

Wally had an old printed picture in his hands, it was a picture of him dressed in his old Kid Flash suit surrounded with his old teammates, back when Dick was Robin and everything was much simpler. Barry turned around and looked over to Wally and smiled, "Going down memory lane?" he asked. Wally shook his head and snapped out of his trance on the picture, "What? Uh... Yeah. We've gotten old." he laughed.

"You're telling me? I'm the new Jay" Barry chuckled.

The transport began to shake as it entered the atmosphere, "You've both always been ancient to me!" Bart grinned. Barry and Wally rolled their eyes at Bart.

"You do realize you'll be thirty soon, right Impulse?" Don questioned with a raised eyebrow as the transport continued to judder. "You practically come from the ancient times" He added.

"You don't know how wrong you are with that!" Bart laughed to himself as he placed his goggles from his forehead and over his eyes.

Don shook is head, he never seemed to understand what Bart was ever talking about. It was as if his jokes were hinting to something but he could never figure it out. Don looked at the ground towards his white boots, the bottom of them were muddy and stained. He smirked when he remembered his mother questioning his and Dawns choice of color scheme, 'Why would you pick Purple and White? It'll show the dirt more and how are people going to associate you with The Flash?' She had asked them. Don and Dawn's reply? They just pointed towards the logo in reply.

The speedsters exchanged looks as they saw Don now shutting himself off from the others. He hadn't been on a mission without Dawn before, the longest he had been away from her is a day. He's never gotten used to being an individual.

"She'll be okay Don" Wally consoled.

"Yeah, she'll show The Light a thing or two. Just you watch little dude!" Bart smiled.

Don looked over his shoulder and smiled at his family, when his eyes met his father's the two shared an unspoken conversation. They both reassured each other, they would all come out of this alive.

*Touchdown in 10* the Pilot's voice spoke through the speakers.

"Good luck everyone." Max nodded in his blue and white costume

"This'll be finished in a Flash" Barry smirked. Everyone groaned.

*Touchdown in 3... 2... 1..." the Pilot finished.

The exit ramp of the transport hit the ground and the six speedsters sprinted as fast as they could towards their target, the army of The Light. Thousands of villains, mercenaries, paid off soldiers and whatever criminals wanted to cause chaos. Bullets stood still in the air as the speedsters passed them. Don hopped over a fired laser-beam from the eyes of an enemy and ducked underneath one of Captain Cold's beams, the speedsters were getting closer to the army now. Wally and Barry disappeared into the crowd first, followed by Max and Jessie and began to pierce into the messy ranks of The Light. Bart ran in front of Don, the two were paired together when Dawn was assigned to the Infiltration Team, Bart promised Dawn he would look after her brother and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As Bart barged a masked goon out of the way with his shoulder he created an entrance into the army for both him and Don, only Don couldn't follow. A man dressed in yellow took hold of the back of Don's costumed and slammed him onto the ground, then releasing a flurry of blows onto the young speedster. Don tried to get up from the ground but a swift kick to the side of his face stopped him. As the lone Tornado Twin was dazed the man in yellow grabbed his wrist and began to drag him across the frozen tundra and up a hill, bouncing Don's body against the hard and rocky ground taking him away from the battle.

Don saw more and more transports land on the other side of the tundra from The Light, he saw the costumed heroes charge towards the bleak looking villains. Superman and Wonder Woman led the charge with Batman flying behind them in the Batwing. He could see Mar'i and her purple trail follow her as she flew beside her mother but he lost sight of her when the two armies clashed and the bright colors spread into the dark.

Don grabbed hold of the wrist of his captor and dug his fingers into him. When the man's grip continued Don let go of him with his right hand and began to vibrate it as fast as he was able to. When Don pressed his vibrating hand onto the yellow wrist the man released a roar and threw Don into a tree among the steep hill, forcing it to collapsed beside him.

"Smart. I have never had that cheap move used on me before." The man dressed in a yellow version of his father's suit. Don couldn't believe it, as his eyesight focused onto his opponent he realized who it was. Eobard Thawne, also known as the 'Reverse-Flash' or 'Professor Zoom', The greatest enemy of The Flash stood before him and he had no idea what to do.

"Y-you're Eobard Thawne?" Don stammered as he tried to sound confident.

Eobard's mouth creased as he heard Don speak, he then sped forward and struck the young speedster across the face with his knee and sped back to where he stood before. "You know, I've devoted my entire life to making the great Barry Allen suffer. I'm sure he's told you why. But I have never been able to outright kill him, time won't allow that." the Reverse-Flash spoke with irritation.

Don pulled himself up from the broken tree and stumbled to his feet despite the pain from the dirty scars on his back. "Let me guess, I'm fair game?" Don asked as he positioned himself into a fighting stance, he was prepared for Eobard at any moment.

Eobard let out a laugh, "No, you aren't."

Before Don knew it he was slammed into multiple trees and then thrown through a final one. splintering it and firing pieces of wood around the area. "But I can cripple you and force you to drink through a straw, not even your healing factor would help you. Nothing would hurt Barry more than seeing his children's lives ruined." Thawne grinned, "That's right, your sister is next."

Don scowled and slammed his hands onto the ground and fired into a sprint, "I'll kill you if you touch her!" he roared as he rammed his shoulder into Zoom forcing the two of them to hit the ground and roll across the ground. Don sat on top of Eobard and hit him with hundreds of strikes to his body and face within a second but was met with one uppercut to the underneath of his chin forcing him to fly off his opponent.

The Reverse-Flash wiped some blood from a cut on his lip, "The thing about you Allen's is that you give false promises. When I say I'll kill someone, they never exist in the first place."

Eobard pulled out a rod with a blade in the shape of a lightning bolt and smiled, "I think I'll take the right foot first."

As Don saw his opponent take his first step he knew it was over, this fight had taken all of his energy. His injuries were too much for him. Dawn was at risk because of him and it was all his fault. As Eobard blade began to cut into his flesh all he could do was wonder what happens next.

"Not today Thawne!" A voice roared as a red boot connected to the arm that carried the rod, forcing it out of his hands with the sound of bones snapping in his arm. As Zoom retracted his broken arm and attempted to get a look at his attacker he felt a strike to both sides of his ribs, a kick to his left knee and a connection with the heel of the red boot to the side of his face, forcing him to hit the ground.

Don watched the blur of red and white save his life and before Zoom hit the ground he knew who it was. Bart Allen, also known as Impulse. Bart looked over his shoulder and smirked, "I'll take it from here. Have a snack or something."

Impulse then grew serious and began to walk towards Thawne, slowly picking up his speed, "You're not the only one from the future, Thawne. I'm the evidence that you fail today!" he taunted as he saw Zoom getting furious as he climbed back to his feet.

The two clashed in a flash, speeding all around Don only he couldn't see what was happening. He was too dazed to pay attention to his surroundings. Don's gaze moved towards the battlefield, explosions were randomly scattered across the open plain, all the different powers were being unleashed. He could make out the Batwing being taken down and crashing into the middle of the battle with Starfire and Nightstar tearing open the cockpit to get Batman out.

"It's over!" Impulse yelled as the Reverse-Flash flew past Don's vision.

The man in yellow was beaten and bruised, his arm had a bone protruding from it and his leg was bent but Impulse was no better off. The white of his costume was stained with his own blood and cuts were spread out across his body.

"I already have what I needed. I just thought I'd have some fun, you're grandfather is much too old now." Professor Zoom taunted as he lifted himself from the ground and pulled out a futuristic looking device.

Don was confused, what did Eobard mean by grandfather?

"You better run before the other's arrive." Bart warned, he knew that there was no way that Eobard Thawne could ever be stopped. Despite the few times that he has died he always comes back, he's a living paradox.

A blue swirling portal appeared beside Eobard as he used his device and with one last taunting smile he said, "Be seeing you soon... Flash." and disappeared into the future as he stumbled into the portal.

Bart turned towards Don and slowly walked towards him to catch his breath. The both of them exchanged looks and Bart took a seat beside his partner, "Sorry I took so long" he sighed.

Don gave a painful chuckle. "It's cool. I warmed him up for you. I got a couple of good strikes in and besides, you were pretty crash."

Bart smirked and moved his goggles to he forehead, "Yeah, I was pretty crash!"

The purple speedster pulled his cowl from his head releasing his blonde hair tinted with his blood. "What did he mean by 'grandfather'? Was yours a speedster too?" Don suddenly asked.

Bart gave a hesitant nod, "Yeah... He was the only family I had, other than my aunt and cousin of course." he mumbled, keeping his eyes away from Don.

"And your parents? What happened to them?" Don asked with a soft voice. Bart turned and looked towards his father and smiled, "They died protecting me."

Don placed a hand on Bart shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry." which was met with a pained laugh from Bart in reply, "Don't be."

Bart paused for a moment and then shot up to his feet "Less sadness more badass-ness, we have a battle to win slowpoke." Bart smiled as he placed his goggles over his eyes and helped his father to his feet. "You good to go?" he asked in his speedy voice. The lone Tornado Twin smirked and pulled his purple cowl back over his head, "You're gonna regret calling me slow. Lucky for you there are no barns about" he taunted. In a flash of red, white and purple the two speedsters disappeared into the chaotic battle ahead of them.

* * *

The three masked brothers walked into the pitch black room and stood in the center, barely moving a muscle as they waited for their master to appear.

"The battle is going exactly as you said it would." Brother Eldest spoke as he stood in-between his younger siblings.

"The weapon is ready to be launched whenever you wish." The Middle Brother spoke.

The Man of Light materialized, "Both of them?" he questioned with a hint of anger at the prospect of his plan not going the way he thought it would.

"Both of them. The Watchtower has been targeted and the Golden-Missile is ready to be fired onto the battlefield." Brother Youngest informed with a slight bow.

The Man of Light pointed towards the younger brother and titled his expressionless face, "Do you see this? Everyone will be bowing soon enough." he seethed.

"Yes they will." The two older masked men spoke, now tilting their upper body as they finished speaking.

"Launch the weapon once the infiltrators have been apprehended. I want the three Robin's to see the Watchtower destroyed. I shall launch the Golden-Missile myself." he ordered while he walked away from the masked men

"A world without 'Superheroes' and a world without so many of these petty 'villains'. I am saving this world." The Man of Light announced as his blindingly bright body disappeared piece by piece.


	26. Chapter 26: Power In Confidence

**Chapter 26: Power In Confidence**

It's not everyday you get to use your full strength and power and make use of all of your training. She had always been told to hold back with her powers, that they are just as much of a danger as they are a gift. Well, put thousands of hired guns and villainous crackpots in front of her and what option does she have? To go all out. So with the help of her mother that's exactly what she did.

Starfire landed amongst the hired mercenaries and fired a blast of solar energy around her area. Many masked and armored men flew back from their position and tumbled on top of one another. Soaring above Starfire was Nightstar who began to rain down bursts of purple colored energy onto the prone enemies. Stunning them, painfully.

"Remember me girlie?!" A voice like crackling glass called out as a block of ice connected with Nightstar in the air, forcing her to tumble down towards the ground. It was Icicle.

With eyes widened with shock and worry Starfire bolted into the air and took hold of her dazed daughter. "Hold onto me" Koriand'r ordered her daughter. Mar'i gripped her mother's purple costumed tightly and braced herself.

The stream of fire that escape Starfire's hair grew brighter and larger as she sped around the area in the sky dodging blasts of ice at such a rate that she could be deemed a speedster herself.

"Enough!" The crackling voice roared as he combined his hands and released a broad blast big enough that Starfire couldn't dodge. However, she had enough time to fire a blast of Solar Energy before the strong beam of ice hit her but it wasn't enough. The two Tamaranians were knocked from the sky and tumbled to the dead tundra beneath them. Starfire held Mar'i to her chest and turned her back towards the ground, taking the brunt of the damage as the two of them hit the cold, hard ground.

Mar'i lifted herself from her mother and checked her pulse, she was alive but unconscious.

"Oh no, is mummy dead?" Icicle taunted as he transformed is frozen hands into two long blades of ice. He wanted to toy with her.

Mar'i moved to the side of her mother and stood to her feet. She wasn't angry. She was Furious. "You know, I had heard of you before I took you down the first time.-" Mar'i began as her hair slowly ignited purple, "-My dad would tell me stories of his adventures from when he was younger. Do you wanna know what he did every time he mentioned 'Icicle Junior'?" Mar'i questioned as purple energy began to escape like smoke her gripped fists.

Icicle scowled at the young heroine before him, he would freeze anyone who called him 'Junior'. Nobody dared do so, he was more notorious than his father ever was. But to be called out by a child? He couldn't let that happen. A path of ice and frost moved ahead of Icicle as he skated forward to strike Nightstar, "I don't care what he did!" he screamed as he swung his two blades towards the young hero who seemed to effortlessly dodge each strike.

Nighstar didn't strike back, she ducked under the blades where she could, she sidestepped where she could and she jumped over the low strikes her enemy would attempt. Her fists grew brighter as she charged more of her solar energy. "I'll tell you what he did anyway since I find it so funny" Mar'i taunted as she ducked a blade and bolley kicked Icicle's jaw, forcing him to take a few steps backwards.

Mar'i clasped her fists together while the purple energy coursed up her arms. "He laughed." She said coldly as all of the solar energy she had collected roared from her fists in a beam so devastating that Icicle could no longer be seen as the purple energy encapsulated him. The energy Nighstar released devastated everything ahead of her for miles and created a brief divide between heroes and villains.

A flash of red sped past her and stopped beside her mother, "Nightstar I have her!" Wally called out to her. The now exhausted alien wobbled as she turned around to see The Flash pick up her mother in his arms and speed off. As the Flash of red disappeared into the distance Mar'i collapsed towards the floor. She expected to feel the charred ground as she landed but all she felt was warmth. All she could see was a smile.

"I got you Mar'i" Donald smiled to her as he bobbed and weaved through the battle with her in his arms.

"Don?" Mar'i mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to stable herself.

Don's smile faded as he saw the loss of color in her skin, he knew that Mar'i had overdone it. "That was quite the light show. I had no idea you were that powerful" Don said impressed. He was almost struck by Mar'i's blast himself but luckily he and the other speedsters were more than fast enough to get out of the way and save whatever hero they could see.

Mar'i pressed her head against Don's chest and closed her eyes, "Neither did I..." she smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Mar'i? Mar'i! Stay with me!" Don begged as he ran past the edge of the battle and towards Raven who was currently tending to Koriand'r with Wally beside the two of them. "Raven!" Don beckoned as he slowed down his speed "Something is wrong with Mar'i!"

"Place her beside Koriand'r" Raven told him. He did as he was told, he walked beside Starfire and placed Mar'i down next to her.

Raven's dark magic covered Mar'i's body and then it disappeared as Raven looked towards the purple-suited Flash. "She is just exhausted. Do not worry. I will heal the two of them."

Wally sped beside his cousin and placed his hand onto his shoulder, "Raven has this covered. Go find Impulse and stay with him like you should be. This is getting too dangerous for you to be alone."

The Flash disappeared and Don took one more look at his teammate and gave a weak smile, then speeding off in the blink of an eye.

Zachary didn't know how but he was holding his own. He didn't for the life of him think he would last as long as he had been if he were to be honest with you. It seems all the magical training from his father and mother had paid off. Maybe he did have a shot in the magical world after all. What a time to gain some level of confidence, amidst the battle for the future of the world.

Zatara pointed his wand towards the ground and chanted "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" as he began to rain down fire onto his enemies and scatter explosions into their ranks.

"Nice shot kid!" a Green Lantern praised as he sped by but with all of the adrenaline coursing through Zachary he wasn't able to focus on the face of the lantern. But hey, praise is praise, right?

Zatara pointed his wand behind him but before he could cast another spell his mouth was sealed shut by some sort of red coloured webbing. Zachary tried to remove the material from his mouth with his spare hand but he ended up with it stuck to the webbing as well. As the young magician attempted to find out who fired it more webbing attached to his chest but this time it led to something. The long line of webbing that was stuck to Zachary's chest was yanked with such force that he was pulled from the magical disc keeping him up in the air and fell face first onto the cold, hard ground.

"Can't do much without your mouth can you?" a muffled voice goaded. It was Black Spider, one of the most dangerous associate's of The Light. Zachary knew he had to be careful, he was known to be one of the more agile and trickier foes.

The Black spider fired two ropes of his web towards the magicians feet and began to pull him across the dirt while the battle raged around them. Zatara struggled his legs in attempt to release himself from the webbing but nothing could be done, soon enough Zatara was being held up by his throat. "Never killed a child before, I've never needed to. There's a first for everything though, right?" The masked assassin said in a creepily happy manner.

A small but deadly blade protruded from the assassins spare wrist and slowly pressed against Zatara's throat. Blood began to drip when the blade slowly cut into his throat but to Black Spider's surprise the webbing that covered his target's mouth was beginning to melt. Before the assassin had time to figure out what was happening a burst of fire roared from the magicians mouth, setting the Spider aflame.

"You all seem to forget, I'm the son of Constantine. Not just Zatanna." Zachary quipped as he wiped the now liquid webbing from his chin. As Black Spider attempted to put out his burning costume Zatara pulled out a silver flip-lighter from one of his pockets. He pointed the palm of his other hand towards his burning foe and then yanked his arm back, pulling the fire from him and then moving it towards the lighter. The assassin dropped to the floor with smoke rising from his body. "Asshole." Zatara mumbled to himself.

Zachary looked at what surrounded him. Costumed heroes taking on all sorts of evil. He could see Sentinel taking on Black Adam in the sky. He could see Batman taking on a bundle of mercenaries who all though they stood a chance. He could see Blockbuster toying with The Changeling. However, he couldn't see victory for the Justice League as more and more foes arrived with each passing hour and the true plan of The Light was yet to be seen. It was up to the Infiltration Team to figure that out. He just hoped they'd figure it out soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't had much of a chance to write because I've recently started back at University so I've been pretty busy. I also wanted to write about Mar'i and Zachary fighting in the battle a little and hey, you got to see Zachary being a badass and Mar'i unleashing all of her power.**

 **Next chapter is going to be so much longer and I really want to talk about it but I won't because of spoilers and all that. Seriously, I honestly can't wait for you all to read it. It's going to be such a roller-coaster ride (hopefully). Oh, and don't get me started on the chapter after that either.**

 **Chapter 30 will be the start of the second part of this story so look forward to that.**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out if I'm honest. It could be a week or it could be two or three but either way I hope it is worth the wait. And as for Lian and Sophie not being in the recent chapters, that will be answered soon enough.**

 **Thank you for reading! ~FarmingPirate**


	27. Chapter 27: Through The Hall

**Chapter 27:Through The Hall**

He did it. He betrayed the Justice League. He betrayed his team. He betrayed everything Bruce had taught him. He was selfish and now everyone and everything was at risk. He had to do it. Even if there was the slightest chance of saving Stephanie and their child... He had to do it. Even if it meant collateral damage.

Tim knew he was broken... How could he think like that? This wasn't the Tim Drake he was familiar with and he couldn't help but wonder if Stephanie would still recognise him.

How many lives are going to be lost because he chose to be selfish? Would Stephanie be able to live with this kind of exchange? Her life and that of her child for thousands more. Not that it mattered, The Man of Light was going to kill her and her child anyway and Tim was foolish enough to believe him in his moment of despair. Tim knew his time was coming to an end.

"How foolish can you be you damned, stupid idiot." He muttered to himself as he repeatedly slapped the palms of his hands against his head.

Tim sat on his new comfy bed in his clean and white room thinking about the situation. The three brothers had moved him to this new 'holding area' but he wasn't an idiot, He knew he was still imprisoned.

But not for long.

The Light made a mistake bringing him here, how stupid could they be? They should have kept him tied up on that blood stained wooden chair but now they have given him room to move. They thought Tim had truly lost hope. Idiots. His body may be broken, battered and bruised and his mind may be a jumbled mess but he was going to get out of there one way or another.

The multiple locks placed on the other side of the door began to click and clang as they began to be unlocked. Four men dressed in riot gear stepped into the room followed by an electronic cart rolling behind them with what seemed to be multiple meals. Tim noticed all the food had already been cut up, there was no cutlery he could use and the plates were paper. His break out was going to be as difficult as he thought it would.

"Arms forward Prisoner Eight-Nine" one of the men ordered as he pointed a taser towards the Robin's chest.

Tim listened to the guard and did as he was told, he raised his arms out in front of him as one of the other men moved to place some chain handcuffs onto his wrists.

"Can I ask you something?" Tim questioned.

"Keep your mouth shut." The head guard warned.

As the second guard moved to place the handcuff around the first wrist Tim tilted his head, "Where are the three brothers?" he then asked. The guards knew something was up, "Alright hands against the wall, we'll do this the hard way." the guard with the taser ordered.

Tim raised his hands and pressed them against the wall with his legs apart, he was waiting for the right moment. "Are they too busy to see me?" He asked.

The guard with the handcuffs sighed and took hold of one of Tim's arms to place the first cuff around the Robin's bruised wrists. "You've served your purpose to them," the guard replied as the click of the lock sounded.

"Good." Tim replied with a feint smirk.

Tim's elbow connected with the nose of the guard who recoiled and let go of the cuffs. "Son of a bitch broke my nose!" The guard cried out. The Third Robin then pulled the guard back towards him as the other fired the taser, electrocuting the handcuff guard instead of Tim.

As the high voltage ran through Tim's body-shield he pressed his foot against the back of him and kicked him towards the taser guard, forcing the two of them to the floor. The two remaining guards then came towards Tim swinging their batons and pushing him with their Riot-shields against the wall. The Robin embraced the strikes waiting for the right moment and when he found it the guards didn't know what hit them. As the third guard moved his arm back to hit him again Tim whipped his handcuffed arm towards the baton and latched the remaining cuff around his opponents arm. He took the baton with his spare hand and cracked it behind the fourth guards knees, forcing him to the floor and then struck the back of his head with the bottom of the baton thus rendering him unconscious. The Robin span underneath the handcuffed guards arm and yanked it, dislocating it from his shoulder, then he reached into the guards holster and took out the taser and pointed it towards him. "The Three Brothers. Where are they?!" He roared.

The guard attempted to stand but Tim pressed the taser against the nape of his neck making sure he knew who was in charge. The guard turned to tim and began to speak "You'll have to kil-" but he was cut off when Tim released the shock from the taser, knocking him unconscious. Tim reached down to the pockets of his attached enemy and pulled out a set of keys from his pockets and undid the cuffs from their wrists.

The first guard finally managed to throw his partner from on top of him only to witness the unbroken superhero standing above him with the bodies of his squad littering the floor. He could see the rage in Tim's eyes, it was as if he was in some kind of blood-lust.

"You won't get out of here. This place is a fortress!" The guard stammered in fear.

Tim stepped forward and grabbed hold of his tactical vest while holding a baton in his other hand. "I don't care. I made a promise." Tim growled, then knocking the guard out with a hard jab into the face.

The Robin shook his hand in pain and leaned against the wall to regain his breath, "I'm coming Steph..." he breathed out.

The Ex Boy Wonder poked his head out of the doorway and noted that it was all clear except that there was three pathways for him to go. Left, right and forward. He had no idea which direction to go. "Eenie meeny miny mo..." he began as he moved his eyes to each direction.

"Catch a... Ah screw it" he mumbled as he stumbled forward towards the hallway ahead of him.

He maneuvered throughout the base as stealthy as he could, he avoided a few squads of soldiers armed to the teeth and even some janitors. Tim was surprised as to the security situation of the building, there was barely anybody guarding the place. It was suspicious.

He heard a feint childlike voice, "Daddy..." it whispered.

Timothy's head darted around in every direction, the voice was familiar. It was his son again.

"Thomas?" he whispered back.

"Follow me Daddy... I know where to go..." it whispered again.

Tim followed the voice down towards a closed door. He reached towards the handle of the door but moved his hand back when he remembered what The Man of Light had done previously. This had to be a trap. It was obviously a trap. Or maybe it was a dream like he had earlier? Tim shook his head and opened the door before him, it wasn't like he had many options, he'd take what he could get.

Behind the door was a long hallway, he couldn't tell how long it was but he could at the very least see a small doorway ahead of him. Tim's exhaustion, pain, hunger and wounds were catching up with him now. He knew this but he had to press on. Even if it killed him.

"Just one foot in front of the other. You can do this Tim." He told himself as he began to move onwards.

He felt a warm sensation take hold of his right hand, as if something had grasped it. Tim looked beside him to see the blonde boy looking up at him with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay Daddy?" the little boy asked.

Tim pressed his lips together and lightly shook his head, "No Thomas... I'm not..." he whispered back.

"It's okay..." The boy smiled, "I'll help you."

And so Tim place his right foot in front of his left and began to stumble forward, occasionally leaning against the wall for support.

"What are you? Are you in my head?" Tim questioned as the small boy trudged along in front of him. 'Thomas' looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Maybe, I don't know." he begrudgingly admitted.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Tim then muttered.

"He is real you know." A familiar voice spoke and it plucked at Tim's heart, "He's as real as you are. Not right now, but he will be."

"Stephanie?" Tim croaked as his wife appeared in front of him in a purple silk dress. "Almost." she replied as she stepped forward.

"You have to get out of here. I know you're trying but you need to try harder. The world needs you... I need you." she begged, placing her hand on his bruised and cut cheek. Tim moved his hand on top of hers, it was warm. A warmth he had been starved from for weeks.

"You know me. I made a promise and I never break a promise, do I steph?" he smirked to her.

"No... you don't" she smiled. "Now go. The others are waiting for you." she finished as she looked down the hallway where more members of his family stood waiting for him all along the hallway.

Stephanie slowly faded away as Tim stepped past her, walking towards Cassandra who was waiting with a smile.

"Timothy!" she beamed as she wrapped her black gauntlets around him. Tim smiled and held her tightly back, "It's good to see you Cass, how are the speaking classes going? You still attending?" he jested. Cassandra smiled and nodded. Tim and Cass had a very familial relationship, he was the brother she never had growing up and she owed him for helping her find a new life.

Cassandra pulled away from the hug and gave a wide smile, "I prithee, Remember, I have done thee worthy service, told no lies, made thee no mistakings, served without grudge or grumblings: Thou didst promise to bate me a full year" she performed.

Tim grinned, "Dost thou forget From what a torment I did free thee?" he acted out out in return.

"No." Cassandra replied with a grateful smile. "Learning... Shakespeare." she then added.

"That was brilliant Cass. I'll help you when I'm back." Tim promised. Cassandra nodded and began to vanish just like Stephanie did, "Look forward to it..."

A few feet behind her was Bruce and Alfred. Tim stumbled towards the old butler in his uniform and Bruce in his Batman costume. "You're doing well Tim. Better than I would have done." Bruce complimented.

"Most father's compliment their children on how they catch a baseball whereas you compliment how well we resist torture. Never change Bruce." Tim smirked.

"You've... never called me your father before." Bruce muttered as he looked away from Tim.

"You've been my dad the moment you agreed for me to be your Robin. The other Robin's would say the same but we're all too proud to say it." Tim replied.

"Ah. Does that make me your Grandfather Master Timothy?" Alfred questioned with his trademarked sass. Tim chuckled and then wiped some blood from his mouth, "Yes Alfred, it would."

"Then We'll be sure to have a family gathering upon your return. Won't we Master Wayne?" Alfred instructed to the Costumed bat beside him. Batman pulled his cowl from his head and smirked, "Yes Alfred. Yes we will." Bruce agreed as the two of them faded away.

Tim fell against the wall beside him as his exhaustion was becoming more noticeable. He could see Damian and Dick ahead of him in the distance but they were so far away, he didn't know if he could make it all the way towards them. "Dad, are you okay?" Thomas spoke beside him, "You okay do it, they aren't far." he added.

"I'm not going to make it." Tim answered as he slid down the wall and sat against it. In that moment everything was beginning to flash before his eyes as he eyelids grew heavy. His parents and their accident. His discovery of Bruce Wayne being Batman. His joining of the team. His new family... and Stephanie. "I just need... rest..." he whispered to himself as his heavy eyes closed.

"Dad?" Thomas asked in confusion.

"Dad wake up! You can't..." but the voice faded away, as Tim began to slip away.

"Tim!" a voice screamed at him with worry. "Wake up you fool! What are you, weak?!" another insulted. Tim then felt a small prick into one of his arms and his eyes began to open to a sight he didn't expect to see.

Nightwing and Robin knelt down beside him with a few other costumed heroes behind them. "We've found you Tim... We've finally found you..." Dick mumbled to himself as he pressed his head against Tim's.

"Took you long enough" Tim whispered in reply.

"We can't delay. We have a job to do. Tim do you know any intel that can help us?" Damian quickly spoke.

Tim took a deep breath and looked towards the determined Robin, "They wanted the Watchtower location... I'm sorry..." he replied somewhat hesitantly.

The purple speedster spoke up behind them, "They can't be attacking The Watchtower as well, can they?"

Dick paused for a moment and turned to the infiltration squad behind him. "Black Lightning and Cassie I need you to take Tim and get him out of here. Omen, I need you to tell Batman our status, tell him we have Tim and that The Light are planning to attack The Watchtower. Have him send a message to Indra." he ordered. The three heroes nodded as they were given their orders.

"Come on Timothy, it's time for you to get out of here." Robin said as he and Dick helped him up from the ground and passed him over to Cassie, "I have you Tim, let's go." She said caringly as she carried him in his arms.

"Make sure you all come back in one piece" Tim told them with a feint smile.

"We will. Now go, get that message to Batman." Dick nodded.

The Robin's were separated again as Tim was carried off by the other heroes. Nightwing turned to the remaining heroes in the Infiltration squad and grew as serious as he had ever been. "Dawn, I need you to scout through every hallway and every room until you find anything of worth, be as fast as you can. Miss Martian, I need you to take any information you can from the minds of those who are stationed here. Blue Beetle, see if your Scarab can pick something up. Robin and Superboy, we take point. Let's go and let's do it fast. Move out."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for how long this has taken. Life has been super busy for me lately, I've been swept off my feet with university work and I've recently got into a relationship so I haven't had much, if any, spare time. I did say that this chapter was going to be a lot longer but I've decided that the second part of this chapter will instead interlink with the next chapter, I hope that make sense. It will be a lot more fluid than if I didn't. Again, I'm sorry for going back on what I said I was going to do but if it turns out better than it was going to be before I don't see the harm in it.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, it will not take as long as this one did. I promise you that. Near a third of it has already been written and it is one killer chapter, trust me. I've been waiting to write the next chapter for a while and if any of you have read my 'Electric' series then you are going to love it and the same goes If you are a fan of Rose Wilson.**

 **HOWEVER...**

 **After chapter 30(?) I'm going to put this story on Hiatus until near the end of May (I'll update you beforehand of when I'm going to upload again around that time) because I need to focus on a lot of other things and I'll be honest I'm feeling a bit burned out on writing so I guess I just need a break? I'm sure some of you understand. It also gives me more time to plan, in detail, all the individual character arcs as I want to make them as engaging as I possibly can. I hope you all understand.**

 **Thank you so much for your patience and thank you so very much for continuing to read this. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for simply following this story. Thank you for all of it, it truly does mean a lot.**

 **See you all in a week or two, Peace! ~FarmingPirate**

 **(Also the Tim and Cassandra exchange was reworked from the Current "Detective Comics - Rebirth" run. It is one of the top titles right now so credit goes to that and definitely check it out if you haven't already!)**


	28. Chapter 28: Kingdom Come

**Chapter 28: Kingdom Come**

"I know the plan is rushed but we don't have much time," Nightwing said with hesitation but he knew this was all or nothing.

"Thirteen punks? We've had worse odds Nightwing" Damien tutted.

Dawn nugged Robin's shoulder as she assumed position, "Now is not the time for your ego." and for once, Damien didn't bicker back. He instead gave her a nod as he unsheathed his katana. "Have my back Dawn."

Nightwing signaled a countdown with his fingers and when his fist clenched Blue Beetle charged up his cannon and blasted a hole into the door. As the white metal of the wall scattered across the room on the other side time began to slow down as Dawn took one step in front of the other, gaining her stride as she ran past her frozen teammates. She looked at the expressions on their face, each one being different from the other but one struck her the most because it's just what she expected. Worry. Worry was on Superboy's face. It wasn't just for the success of the mission, Dawn knew that much. It was worry for his team, yet again. Despite being a speedster however she didn't have time to dwell on this, especially when she noticed Jon slowly blinking has he moved towards a bullet heading in Nightwing's direction who was, as always, front and centre. Jon was fast, but he wasn't a Flash so Dawn knocked the bullet into the direction of the wall behind them and began to run towards the ten goons who were in the process of finding their feet and taking hold of their rifles before attacking. She looked behind the armed thugs and saw a missile behind thick glass with three masked men stood at what seemed to be the controls. Dawn's job was to get there to dispatch those targets and secure the controls so that they can't destroy The Watchtower. However, Dawn's job soon became difficult when one of the masked men turned his head and ran towards her. The Flash's daughter felt a hint of fear as he came barreling towards her, she was about to fight a speedster an it wasn't going to be easy as there wasn't much room to, well, run. She has never had to rely on her hand-to-hand combat much, if at all. Dawn took a breath as she ducked the first strike of the masked man. She had a job to do and she was going to do it.

A spark in the air and then metal whistled beside his ear as it traveled into the wall behind him. Red and Blue sped forward and knocked two armed men across the room as Blue Beetle fired two energy blasts from his hand cannons to hit another two of the soldiers. Six were left as they aimed their rifles towards the group of heroes. As Robin ran towards them with Nightwing by his side he caught a glimpse of Dawn in her purple suit reaching towards one of three keys placed into the console before getting grabbed by a black blur and pulled back into her fight. "Grayson, we need those keys from the console!" Robin quickly informed as the two of them vaulted over the armed guards leaving them to fight the rest of the team.

The two remaining masked men turned around slowly as if the two Gothamites were nothing but a nuisance. "It's over, The Light has lost again!" Nightwing taunted has he gripped his eskrima sticks ready to strike.

The masked man in the white suit turned back towards the console and began to flick switches and push buttons. He turned one of the three keys and then spoke, "Tell me Hero, do you know how many innocents we will be saving? There can be no Light without shadow. No hope without sorrow. They each breed life to the other. The coming sorrow will give the would hope for a better tomorrow and with that tomorrow the world will rise stronge-"

Nightwing tossed a batarang into the console forcing sparks of electricity to fire out. "Sorry pal, but we don't have time for a monologue" he taunted.

"And besides, yours was below average at best," Robin added.

The two then bolted forward but were intercepted by the third masked man who was dressed in black like the one fighting Dawn. Each strike that Nightwing and Robin hit had no effect, he had skin as strong as diamond. "You two put up more of a fight than the other Robin" he goaded as he took hold of Damien's hood and tossed him into a nearby wall. "Timothy Drake cried, bled, cried, and bled. He was broken-" the masked man added as he took hold of one of Nightwing's sticks and pulled it from his hands, "- he will always be broken."

With a loud clap and a thud Nightwing hit the ground in a daze. "Miss Martian, where's Miss Martian?" he questioned to himself but as he looked towards the fighting he saw her frozen in the air as if she was in a telepathic battle. She was fighting someone but he couldn't tell who. Robin climbed from the floor, clutched his sword and roared as he ran towards his opponent, "Stop hurting my family!"

Robin landed multiple strikes each having no effect, and he knew this. Once the masked man took a cocky swing Robin sidestepped it and struck his targets nose with the palm of his hand while releasing a purple gas from a device attached from his wrist.

The Middle Brother began to cough and slowly lose his footing, "Wha... what did you do?" he questioned in defeat.

Robin smirked, "I've fought your type before. You're strong on the outside but you're the same as everyone else on the inside. All it takes is for you to breath in something toxic."

The sense of victory that Robin felt soon subsided as M'gann collapsed from the air and hit the solid ground while a black blur stopped beside the other masked men as he held a bloodied and bruised Dawn by her cowl. Her blonde hair was now tinted with red and her pretty eyes were shut.

"Enough of this." the Masked one in white ordered as all the heroes hit the ground. Their bodies failed them. Brother Eldest had taken control of their minds and was now forcing them to lie down and watch him.

"You have failed. The Justice League has failed-" He began as one of the monitors on the wall turned on showing a feed of the battle that raged on outside. The Man of Light had now made his entrance onto the battlefield and he was taking on the heavy hitters of the League with barely a scratch. The Eldest Brother turned the second key, "You think this is the only missile, don't you?" he chuckled to himself. He then pressed a white button on the console and informed The Man of Light that the missile was prepared.

A cold static voice appeared from the other side of the console, "Synchronize and fire in ten seconds."

"No... don't!" Jaime called out as he led on the white floor alongside his teammates and the mostly defeated armed guards. His armor was deactivated by the telepathic ability of Brother Eldest.

The man placed his finger and thumb onto the third key and prepared to twist it in place, "Seven seconds."

Each of the team members who had remained conscious were trying with all of their might to stand up but it was all for naught.

"Three seconds." Brother Eldest stated as another monitor turned on with the view set on the Watchtower.

"No, Please!" Robin roared. He knew who was still remaining on the Watchtower, he had failed them.

The third key was turned into place and the missile began to launch into the sky. It was all over. Twenty seconds past with nothing but eerie silence. The missile struck it's target and the Watchtower was destroyed in the vacuum of space.

The team could feel only defeat

All that was left to happen was for The Man of Light's second missile to strike it's target. On the first monitors feed it showed both Captain Marvel and Superman falling from the sky beside the weapon and as it hit the ground with them there was nothing but a flash of light and then an eruption of deafening sound.

That is, to those who heard it.

Damien found himself face-down in the snow with the explosion far away in the distance with buzzing white energy surrounding him. He was Zeta-tubed away... but how?

With a struggle he moved his body so that he was sat up and looked into the sky. He could see fire falling from the sky, it was like a meteor shower. Lian, Stephanie, Sophie and her parents... he didn't save them. Damien sat there for what felt like hours as he watched the tower fall from space. He was snapped out of it as a beeping came from his utility belt. He quickly patted the pouches on his belt until he found his Justice League signaller and held it in his shivering hands as he read the single message that was broadcast across all of their channels from the Watchtower before it's destruction.

"To those that are left: Survive."

* * *

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for how long I've taken to update this story. My computer basically died and I lost all of my notes and planning for this story and I just felt so defeated by it that it's taken me this long to write more. Again, I'm really really sorry. It has however given me much better ideas for this story which I won't get into. I'll try and continue this story as often as I can but this story IS still ongoing but there won't be a schedule because I'm incapable of currently giving you one which I'm sorry about because busy life and all that. So basically: Don't completely write this story off because I do want to continue it.

and yeah, I know I hyped up a Garth chapter and I really wish you could have read it but it died along with my computer (and The Watchtower).

And also yes. Characters did just die in this chapter and you'll find out who is no longer with us and how they died soon enough. The next bunch of chapters will be personal stories for those characters who survived whatever the hell that bomb did to them.

Thank you for reading, it means a lot.

~FarmingPirate


	29. Chapter 29: There Has To Be Hope

**Chapter 29: There Has To Be Hope**

Like the message said, the only thing he should focus on now is survival. But then again, what else is there to do when you're trekking through heavy snow with severe bruising and body damage along with no energy. Damien couldn't understand how it all went so wrong so quickly, he didn't understand how the Justice League managed to lose. They never lose. He never loses. But now he has lost everything.

"Now isn't the time to think," Damien mumbled to himself as he wrapped his black cape tightly around his body as the cold wind scraped through his costume. If he was taught anything, it was survival, he was no Oliver Queen when it came to living on a deserted island but if that Robin Hood fanboy could do it then what was stopping the son of Batman doing it in the snow? Damien rolled his eyes at the thought of that brief compliment to the Green Arrow but then he gave a smirk upon remembering when he and Lian caught the Green Arrow without his hood up. It turned out that he wears the hood to cover up a bald patch. Lian hasn't let her father's mentor live it down since.

And then, as he travelled through the beginnings of a blizzard, the guilt set in. The guilt of what he said to Lian after what happened to Sophie; That he wished Lian was the one who was on the receiving end of The Man of Light. Damien wished he was able to go back in time and apologize but he doubted to himself that he would do so even then, he was too proud.

Despite his mind racing with all these thoughts his body was making no progress travelling in these severe conditions. He had no idea where he was, and his body had certainly taking its toll, he could barely feel his legs anymore under the thick layers of snow and his body was getting more and more exhausted with each passing minute. But in the distance, he saw either hope or danger as a small flickering light began to grow closer with two silhouettes in tow.

Despite wanting to be prepared for whatever he was about to face there was nothing he could do. His body collapsed into the snow and he barely held any consciousness at all and after what felt like eternity he heard a feminine voice called out in a foreign language, with Damien's training he was able to identify that she was speaking Russian.

Damien was soon rolled over onto his back to see the image of a burly, grey-bearded man pointing an old shotgun at him and a girl beside him holding a lantern and a small revolver in her hand.

In his native language the man questioned who Damien was and warned him not to make any sudden movements. Damien croaked as he tried to speak but the cold was getting the better of him and all he could do was close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

Before he opened his eyes, he could feel nothing but warmth and hear the crackling of fire. He pictured the time of when he and his father fell asleep in front of the fireplace in his home and waking up underneath the heat of the arm his father had wrapped around him and the blanket Alfred had covered him in. Just like then, he never wanted to feel the cold again.

Damien was more than willing to close his eyes and drift back to sleep, but he heard the sound of heavy footsteps moving across the floorboards. Damien turned his head slight and slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry, unfocused view of the old man from before he fell unconscious. He was a big man with a grey beard bursting out form his face as if it had never been maintained and covering his head was a brown woollen hat. The man placed beside Damien's bed a wooden chair and then took a seat and sipped the warm liquid from the mug he held in his other hand.

"Your name?" He questioned in a heavy accent.

Damien took a deep breath and whispered a barely audible answer, "Damien."

The old man simply answered, "I see."

There was a brief pause and silence filled the air, but it was broken as the man sipped loudly from the mug in his hands and let out and audibly sigh of satisfaction. "This is good, you want some?" he asked his guest.

Damien managed to hold back the grimace as he was sure whatever that man was tasting would not be up to the standards he set for what enters his body, but Pennyworth had always taught him to be a polite guest when possible, so he asked what the man was drinking. The man simply chuckled, "Is hot water," and gave a light slap on his leg, "but still, better than cold in this weather, yes?" he questioned.

Damien responded with a small laugh of his own, "Yeah, I guess so."

A few more moments past and the man finished his drink, then placing his mug onto the floor. The aura of him grew serious. "Who are you?" he frowned, "No lies or I throw you back outside," he then warned.

If anything, this question was to be expected for the obvious reasons, so Damien struggled in the bed briefly as he moved his body so that he could sit up a little against the wooden headboard. He took a small look around the shelter he was given, and he was surprised about the conditions of it. He was in a wooden hut, but the inside was cosy and well maintained, there seemed to be two rooms with another attached to one he was in.

"Okay, here's the truth. My name is Damien Wayne. Did you see the explosion in the distance? I'm sure it is plenty obvious by the gear I was wearing that I was a part of it. And if you must know, I was at the centre of it trying to stop that explosion from happening. Now, the Justice League has been more than likely wiped out and by 'wiped out' I mean hundreds of heroes killed but somehow, I'm alive. I have no idea why." Damien revealed.

The old man noticed the teenager's eyes begin to tear up, so he handed him a somewhat clean rag for him to wipe his eyes with. "These heroes… were some your friends?" he asked.

Damien's lips pressed together, and he simply nodded to the man and then managed to croak out a reply, "Some were friends… Others were family."

There was again another pause, this wasn't like the other two times, this was one of understanding. The old man was letting his guest release all of the emotion that were built up inside him after what he just went through. The silence was however broken when the door to the other room squeaked open and a girl around Damien's age stepped through in some old ragged pyjamas with a blanket wrapped around her. "Dedushka, I heard noise. Is he awake?" she asked in a tired voice yet speaking in English to not seem rude to her guest.

The old man turned behind him and raised an eyebrow to the girl, "I told you to sleep" he said in a stern voice. The girl ignored her grandfather and continued to step forward to them on the opposite side of the room, "I'm sorry but I was worried," she answered.

Her grandfather replied with a small smile and shook his head, "your soul is too kind for this world Katerina."

Damien looked at this girl and he didn't know what to make of her. She had long black hair draping over her shoulders and down her back along with a pale complexion and a slender build yet the look in her brown eyes did not match the rest of her. It was if she was filled with some sort of drive, as if there was something she was striving to do but on first glance Damien could not for the life of him figure out what it was.

Katerina looked at the boy sleeping in the warmth and gave him an even warmer smile, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yes, I'm glad I am too…" he mumbled as the guilt returned but then he grew curious, how did they discover him?

"How did you even find me?" He questioned.

The old man took a deep breath and moved over to the fireplace to place another log to burn as he answered his guests' question. "The flash of light and sounds of the explosion woke us up, I'm sure it could be heard all across Russia. When me and Katerina went out to look we saw in the distance a small grain of light and a silhouette of a person appear from it, that is how we found you."

"Well then, you have my most sincere thanks," Damien nodded, "but I need to get out of here and head back to Gotham City" he announced.

The old man and Katerina exchanged looks of confusion, "Gotham City?" the girl questioned. Her grandfather then shrugged, "We are not good with other countries cities."

"It doesn't matter. Is there an airport nearby or anyway to travel to a city that has one?" The Boy Wonder asked as he attempted to climb out form his bed but as he did so Katerina rushed over with worry and attempted to hold him back from escaping the warmth, "No no no, you must stay in bed to regain your strength. If you go outside in the state you're in and try to travel, you'll end up dead."

Damien ignored her and attempted to push her aside as he flung the heavy covers from his body, "Then I die."

The old man stood up from kneeling and gripped one of his large hands over one of Damien's wrists, "Lie back down boy, you're no good to anyone dead. And if you touch Katerina again I'll kill you myself" he warned.

Damien scowled, "You don't understand! If I don't-"

The old man tightened his grip and pushed his guest's arm away from his granddaughter, "No you don't understand! We're trying to help you. I'm sure your first instinct as one of those costumed heroes is to help those in need, yes? So do you not see? This is what we are trying to do. So, lie back down in that bed and get some rest. When you are healthy we will find a way for you to get back home."

Katerina began to giggle at the sight of these two warring men, she hadn't had anything like this happen in her home for a very long time. "You won't win against Dedushka, Damien. So, do what he says, and we'll promise to help get you home" she smiled.

The Boy Wonder pouted in defeat and crossed his arms, "Fine, I guess I'm no used to anyone dead."

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "This boy changes with the wind Katerina."

The black-haired girl placed a hand on her grandfathers arm and smiled at him, "Now that everything is decided, we should get some rest." To which the old man agreed, "I'm already awake so I'll keep watch and make sure this one doesn't attempt to sneak off in the middle of the night."

Damien sighed as his simple plan disappeared, "figures."

* * *

Nearly five days passed of his recovery until his saviors agreed to let him out of the old uncomfortable bed to stretch his legs. Damien knew he wasn't nearly rested well enough but as someone who has trained to live on 4 hours of sleep he figured he's had more than enough of being lazy over the last few days, and he definitely is not the type of person to not keep his mind active. He isn't Don after all.

Each time he awoke in bed Katerina would come over to talk with him, she seemed like a happy enough girl and their conversations were only small-talk, but he had learned a lot about her. She's confident, capable, caring and certainly doesn't have any messing about. Damien learned that the hard way when he attempted to come up with multiple excuses to stretch his legs but each time she'd glare at him and tell him to rest. And the old man who has yet to reveal his name to Damien has been as pleasant as possible despite being forced to sleep on some furs since he had given the Boy Wonder his bed to recuperate in.

But today was the day where he was allowed to get some fresh air, the heavy snow had passed, and chores needed doing. Katerina had asked her grandfather if Damien could chop some wood with her while he went hunting which he hesitantly agreed to.

Damien sat on the bed in his borrowed and torn pyjamas holding a mug of hot water as the fire crackled in the corner of his eyes. The old man walked out from the small kitchen covered in layers of clothing and grabbed his rifle from a trunk in the room. He nodded at Damien, "Katerina will bring you some clothes in a moment. Now let's hope my traps have found us something nice, yes?" he grinned as he was clearly excited about finding out. His guest smirked at his enthusiasm, "You know, I could come and help you. I know how to shoot a bow if you have one."

"I'll tell you what, if you make one then you are more than welcome to come with me next time" The old man nodded as he opened the door and exited the wooden hut.

A few moments passed, and Katerina opened her door carrying some folded clothes for Damien to wear. She walked over to him and placed them onto the bed with a small smile, "I hope they fit, they were my cousin's"

Damien was going to ask what she meant but the look in her eyes told her everything, he had clearly passed before his time. "Thank you," Damien replied with a caring smile. Katerina then turned around and walked back towards her room, "I'll go grab you a coat and some other stuff to keep you warm so go ahead and get changed!"

Damien removed his shirt and pants and began to change into the borrowed clothes. The fabric was a bit rough, but it was clear that Katerina had washed the clothes recently and even patched up some holes and torn areas. Damien took hold of the dark green shirt Katerina had placed on the bed and just as he was about to put it on he heard her voice behind him.

"Your body, it's covered in scars." She said in a concerned tone.

She wasn't wrong, his entire life he was participating in combat. It only made sense that he'd have scars to bear. "It's what happens when you put on a mask" he simply replied to her as his back remained in her direction.

Damien then felt a cold hand placed onto his back and he quickly jolted away at the sudden feel of it, "Don't, Kat."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "it's just your body is covered in them."

Damien finished putting on the shirt and then took hold of the burgundy jumper that was left and placed that over his torso as well. He then turned to face the girl who passed to him a coat, a scarf, and one of her grandfather's woollen hats.

"If you're concerned then don't be. Every scar on my body is one I gained from helping people." He told her. "Now, don't we have some wood to chop? We can't do that with you gawking at me" he added.

Katerina walked to the fireplace and grabbed the two axes placed beside it and frowned towards her guest, "I wasn't gawking."

"You were gawking."

"I was not."

"You were."

"I look nothing like a bird."

"I said 'gawking' not 'hawking'"

"What's the difference?"

"One isn't a bird."

"Why do you have to use big words? Typical American."

"I'm only part American."

The two teenagers continued to bicker all the way to the two large tree trunks that were beside the hut and next to a big pile of smaller logs.

"So how many do we need?" Damien questioned as he grabbed a log and placed it onto the tree trunk, "Just a few?" he then asked.

"We may as well just get as many done as possible" Katarina answered as she placed a log onto her tree trunk and brought her axe down separating the log in half in one go. Damien raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't expect a girl as thin as her to not have much trouble chopping wood. Katerina looked at him and winked, "It's all in the technique."

Damien rolled his eyes and then gripped his axe and brought it down onto the log… the axe only went halfway through. He paused for a moment and slowly looked back towards Katerina who was pressing her lips together trying not to laugh until a snort escaped, and she started to cackle which set Damien off in a chuckle as well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh- "She apologised in between her laughter, "-but I thought you were supposed to be a super tough guy" she continued.

Damien began to slam the log onto the trunk to try and separate it from the axe, but it was having no effect, in fact it was probably just making it worse as well as making Katerina laugh even more.

"Come on you piece of shit chunk of wood" Damien grimaced as he placed one of his boots onto the log and pulled on the handle of the axe. "Be careful you don't chop your leg off!" Katerina warned as she began to move over to help the struggling teenage boy. Before she could get to him to help Damien dislodged the axe and fell backwards onto the cold hard ground with the axe landing beside him.

"Ow." He groaned.

Katerina stopped laughing and hurried over to him, "That was stupid."

Damien rubbed the back of his head, "Please never tell anyone that happened…" he groaned again.

The girl offered her hand to Damien, "I'll be sure to try and hold my tongue" she said sarcastically.

As Katerina pulled Damien up the two stood there with their bodies mere inches apart, they could feel the others breath on their skin. There was pause where their eyes locked.

"We shouldn't." Katerina whispered.

"You're right." Damien whispered in return.

But neither of them moved.

Katerina closed her eyes and slowly inched forwards with her lips and Damien did the same in a moment of weakness. But the boy's eyes darted open as he heard a feint noise in the distance, a light humming of an engine growing closer. He stepped away from Katerina who remained there for a few seconds waiting for him to press his lips against hers but when she opened her eyes she saw the black-haired boy picking up his axe with a fire in his eyes, "Are you expecting visitors?" he asked her.

Katerina's eyes widened, "Quick, hide!" she replied with urgency, "We must hide, if they see you they'll kill you!"

Damien gripped his axe and began to move forward to the trail of the road, "I'll take care of them."

Katerina grabbed Damien's arm and locked her eyes with his, "No. If they find you they will shoot you on site and then kill me. You and me must hide."

Damien tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let him. He then turned his face back to hers and tutted, "If it keeps you safe."

Katerina took his hand and led him past the house and through the trees behind.

"This is too far, what if your grandfather comes back and we're not there?" Damien questioned as he followed closely behind holding her hand. The girl leading the way quickly looked over her shoulder to Damien, "He'll be fine, it's a long story" she said to him.

Damien ducked underneath a stray branch, "well now's the time to share the story, you know I can help" he said in a hurried tone.

"I'll tell you, just wait until we get to the cave" Katerina replied as she tightened her grip around his hand.

A few minutes passed and the two made it to the top of an incline where a small river flowed in front of them. The water was crystal clear as it flowed through the rocks barely making a sound.

"Wow…" Damien said in surprise.

Katerina gave Damien a small smile as she looked at the surprise on his face over the river. "Come on, no time for sightseeing" she half-joked as she pulled him down the incline and turned towards a cave that was to their right.

The boy stopped in his tracks and pulled slightly on Katerina's hand, "what about bears?" he questioned.

The Russian girl rolled her eyes, "there are no bears around here. Trust me."

Damien raised an eyebrow in protest but then walked beside her towards the cave and as they entered further into it their footsteps began to echo.

And then he heard it, a small grumble and snort. The sound of a bear. Damien grabbed Katerina's arm and turned to run but her feet remained in place as she began to laugh.

"That was a pretty good impression, right?" she snorted.

Damien glared at her, "Are you serious?" he said with defeat on his face. "I'm trying to protect you and you're doing shit like that at a time like this?!" he complained with his voice growing louder.

Katerina simply gave a cute smile as she tilted her head. "Come on, it was just a joke!" she said with a chirp.

"There's a time for jokes and now isn't one of them," he grimaced as he walked deeper into the cave.

Katerina's lower lip quivered, "I'm sorry… I was just trying to-"

"Lighten the mood?" Damien said finishing her sentence. "I get it, I have a friend like you." He added.

Katerina raised an eyebrow in interest and questioned who Damien was referring to as she jogged ahead of him to a rucksack she hides at the end of the cave and where she keeps a lantern and some matches for the makeshift firepit.

"Well, there's two of them. One is called Don and the other is called Jonathan. The difference between them though is that Don doesn't have a filter with some of the things he says… much like me I guess. I'm not really good when it comes to people." Damien admitted.

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit," Katerina replied as she lit the lantern and kept the flame dim. "I've known you for nearly a week and I can already tell what kind of person you are" she continued.

Damien released a tut, "Oh really? And what kind of person is that?" he replied as he took a seat against the cave wall.

Katerina smiled and walked over beside him and sat down. She then turned her eyes to him and answered his question, "The kind who fights for people in need. And people like you are the best of us all."

Damien turned his face and gave her a small smile, "Huh, you remind me of someone else I know. She's always saying stuff like that and telling me that I can be better."

Katerina could hear the admiration in Damien's voice, whoever he was speaking of he clearly liked a her a lot. She placed one of her hands onto Damien's cheek and pulled him closer, "She sounds like quite the girl."

The boy smiled and looked into her eyes, "she is."

Katerina moved her lips closer to Damien and whispered, "I can be her…" before pressing her lips against his. Damien felt her hand slowly glide around the back of his head pulling him in as he returned the kiss. She then moved and positioned herself on top of Damien as he sat against the cave wall and placed both of her hands on his cheeks as she continued to battle her lips with his.

Damien moved his face to the side, disconnecting his lips from hers, "We shouldn't," he whispered. Katerina moved her head back and gave a look of defeat. She sighed as she climbed down from his waist and sat beside him. "You're right, I'm sorry. That was bad of me." She apologized.

The Boy Wonder shook his head, "No, it wasn't." he said to her. "I like you, I do. I think you're great despite the bear impression. It's just…"

"You like someone else." Katerina shrugged. She then let out a sad and short laugh, "Who am I kidding? I thought things were finally looking up for me. I find an extremely handsome boy my age who appeared in a spark of light. I thought you were an angel, you know. Can you blame me for jumping ahead like that? There has to be hope." she confessed with a tear escaping her eyes.

Damien put an arm around her and pulled her in, "No, I don't."

"I thought you were going to better my life…" she then admitted. The boy then rested his cheek onto her head and rubbed her arms to try and keep her warm in the dark and damp cave, "I will," he promised.

"I'll deal with those men and I'll help you and your grandfather find somewhere better to live, somewhere safer. I swear" he said with warmth in his voice.

"But how?" Katerina questioned in disbelief.

Damien moved his head from resting on hers and then moved her face with a finger so that she was looking at him, "Because I promise. That's how."

Despite that promise he had never felt so guilty in his entire life. He just survived a war and he is sat here playing house to avoid the harsh reality. This was the wake-up call Damien needed, people need his help. He couldn't hang around in Katerina's hut forever and a day. He had to deal with the men harassing her and her grandfather, and find a way back to Gotham. If there was going to be a rally point for the Justice League or for the team, that's where they will be headed because there must have been other survivors, Garth had to have had a hand in saving Damien's life as well as others.

There has to be hope.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I managed to write this over the weekend and I was going to wait a bit to add it to the story but nah, have it now. Enjoy! :D

See what happens when Damien has time away from beating up thugs and criminals? It's like he becomes a normal person. Weird.

~FarmingPirate


	30. Chapter 30: The 'R'

Chapter 30: The 'R'

Damian's eyes slowly opened and the cold of the cave seeped in through his clothes. He looked towards the entrance of the cave to see that it was still daytime and that the two of them merely slept for a short period of time. Cuddled between his arms was Katerina with her black hair draping over her faces as she slept. Damian ran a few fingers through her fringe and tucked the strands behind her pink ears before lightly nudging her awake, "Katerina, wake up" he whispered. The girl slowly moved herself out of Damian's arms and rubbed her eyes and stretched, "Not the way I imagined my first time sleeping with a boy" she teased.

Damian paid no mind to her teasing and instead pulled himself up from the ground and began to stretch his body. "What are you doing?" Katerina asked as she witnessed him doing the most unusual poses.

"Limbering up" he casually replied.

The girl released a snort and a chuckle, "Yes. That's certainly limber"

Damian rolled his eyes, "I suggest you do the same. We're going to go and see if those men are still at your home."

Katerina climbed up from the ground and moved over towards the rucksack that she stashed inside the cave, "I usually wait here for when Dedushka comes for me, but I know you're not going to listen," she said with a sigh before pulling out the same revolver she had when she met Damian. Katerina then held it out towards Damian, offering it towards him, "Here. This should make it easier."

The boy looked at the weapon in her hand for a moment before shaking his head and looking back at her, "I don't use guns," he told her. The girl looked confused, "Those monsters will have guns, this will make it somewhat even."

"A gun is a weapon of the enemy and the purpose of a gun is to inflict death. I do not kill. So, I have no use for that gun." Damian informed the pale-skinned girl.

Katerina slapped a palm to her forehead and groaned, "you are such a difficult person," she complained. Damian simply replied with a smirk and walked out towards the light at the end of the cave.

Before he stepped out from the cave he paused for a moment to see what he could hear. At first, he could hear the obvious, birds flapping their wings and the water moving through the river, but he was trained to focus his senses to the point where he could somewhat filter out what he was receiving. That's when he heard it, a feint crunch in the snow. The type that a footstep would make. The sound of another crunch appeared, another, and then another.

"One man. Heavy footing." Damian whispered to himself.

Katerina stepped up behind Damian and heavily whispered, "Are you talking to- "

But Damian cut her off by quickly pointing a finger into the air and giving her a side-eye. Whoever Damian had heard, he was above them. Damian looked over his shoulder and gave the girl and determined look before telling her to stay put. Katerina did as instructed, it was still daytime outside so she wasn't too sure what Damian had planned in terms being subtle but that wasn't his plan. She didn't know what he did when he bounced from the entrance of the cave towards the roof of it but the man who fell in front of her feet with the barrel of Katerina's revolver pointing towards him didn't appreciate it.

"Found… you…" The old man groaned as he pulled his scarf from his face.

Katerina's lit up in surprise and worry before rushing over to help her old grandfather. "Damian, you idiot!" she insulted as she looked towards the teen on top of the cave's entrance. Damian dropped down towards his two saviours and gave a look of apology, "I'm sorry. I couldn't see your face and with those men… It was better to be safe than sorry."

"It is fine young one, I am glad you are strong man. Not weak" the old man praised as his back clicked while he climbed to his feet. "They have left, took the rabbits that I brought back," The old man sighed, "We won't be eating tonight. I'll go out again tomorrow."

Damian looked towards the ground and clenched his fists, "No." he spoke.

The two Russians looked at each other "No?" they asked in unison.

"Tonight, I will deal with those cretins."

* * *

Damian followed the old man and Katerina back into their home in nothing but a silence, planning the most efficient way to deal with their harassers. If it is just a bunch of independent thugs trying to get what they can from nearby residents it'll be a simple task but if they are just the lower tier of something bigger then Damian's attack will have ripples backlash throughout the area.

As the three of them walked into the home Damian walked over towards the trunk where Katerina had stored his Robin outfit. The lid of the trunk creaked open and there sat his four colours: Red, Yellow, Green, and Black. But what stuck out to him most was the "R" symbol placed onto the torso of his body armour. A feeling overcame him, one that he hadn't felt before, he didn't know what it was, but he knew what was causing it. The last time he was Robin his friends and family died… He saw the Watchtower get destroyed and barely escaped what seemed to be a nuclear explosion.

That feeling… It was shame.

To Damian now wasn't the time for him to deal with those emotions of his, he had these people to protect. He owed it to them for saving him. Damian reached to grab his outfit but hesitated and pulled back his hand.

The old man placed his hand onto Damian's shoulder and asked him if he was alright. The teenage boy simply shook his head and responded, "No," before taking hold of the Insignia that was placed onto the torso of his armour and removed it, leaving an indented circle. He then took the rest of the armour into his arms and moved towards the bed to begin to change.

"Do you not need that circled 'R'?" The man questioned as he took hold of his old shotgun.

Damian removed his coat and began to strap the red armoured tunic onto his torso, "Not right now. It's too recognizable to a lot of criminals. And besides… I'm not ready to wear it again… Not yet anyway."

"I understand," The old man replied. Then adding, "Every man has his fall eventually, but we must all find a reason why. Right now, that must be your task."

Those words resonated with Damian. He closed his eyes and pictured his father stood towering before him at the end of a training session. He remembered his father asking him a question, "Why do we fall?" and at the time Damian thought nothing of those words, but now? Now he knows that his father was trying to teach him a lesson.

Damian tightened the final strap of his tunic and looked over his shoulder as he heard the old man arming himself with shotgun shell. "I take it you're not the kind of man who sits back while a teenager goes out and fights, are you?" he questioned to him.

The old rugged man simply smiled and released a short but hearty chuckled. "I've missed this kind of action" He then replied with a wide and purposefully comical smile.

The door to Katerina's room opened and the raven-haired girl walked out with her arms full of Damian's utility belt items and weapons. Well, whatever was left after the battle. Damian quickly moved towards the girl to relieve her of the potentially dangerous equipment and thanked her before laying them all out onto the floor to see what he had left to use.

Three batarangs, two smoke grenades, a flashbang, and four small explosive charges.

The boy then turned back to the man and nodded to him, "This should be relatively easy and with you providing backup this is a sure thing."

Katerina's eyes widened as her gaze bounced between the two men, "No no no no! Dedushka is not going with you!" she exclaimed as she moved towards the old man to slap his shoulder to scold him. "A battlefield is no place for you! You are too old!" She scolded again with a motherly tone.

The old man rolled his eyes, "Katerina, this must be done. There is a more chance of young Damian getting hurt if I do not go. I must also repay these men for what they did."

Katerina's tense body loosened up as sadness moved down her face. She looked over towards Damian who was now strapping on his Utility Belt and attempting to ignore the family disagreement. "You will protect him Damian. You will promise me that he comes home," she demanded.

There was that feeling again. Nobody was ever promised that they would come home but still it doesn't lighted the burden. The boy connected his eyes with Katerina's and gave a warm smile, "I promise."


	31. Chapter 31: Red Star

Chapter 31: Red Star

The old rusted truck bounced along the snowy, graveled road. The rough path shook it's two passengers about as they sat in silence. Damian looked towards the white covered trees moving past him as he played with his logo in his hands by running a finger around the yellow ring making a metallic scratching noise.

"You seem nervous" The old man spoke aloud after the noise began to grate his ears.

Damian removed his finger from the logo but continued to look out of the car window, "Not nervous. Anxious."

The old man raised an eyebrow, "Anxious for what?"

Damian turned his gaze towards the man and shrugged, "A lot of things."

"You are really making conversation difficult Damian" the bearded man chuckled. "Speak your mind, my hearing may not be as good as it used to be, but I'll try and listen," he added.

Damian inhaled deeply through his nose before sighing and sitting back into his seat. Damian paused for a moment before raising a soft tone, "Have you ever lost any loved ones? I'm sure you have… but… How do you get through that feeling of hopelessness? How do you deal with wishing that you disappeared along with them?"

The old man raised his eyebrows and huffed, he felt sorry for the poor boy who had to experience the same thing he had. He then nodded, "Survivors guilt, yes?"

Damian nodded and put his logo into one of his pouches.

"I'm going to share with you something," the old voice croaked, "You remind me of my grandson."

The young hero turned his attention to his companion, "I do?"

"He was not many years older than you. He was a serious boy, he wanted to get things done as soon as the tasks came, and if anyone needed help, he would be there right away," the old man said with a smirk.

Damian smiled along with the man, "He seems like someone I would l get along with. May I ask what happened to him?"

The old man took a deep breath and went silent for a few moments. Damian could see the man was remembering some painful memories. "I'm sorry," he added, "I shouldn't have asked."

"It is fine. He was ill, he didn't have long left and we all knew it. These men that we are about to deal with, they have been harassing the area for years now. My grandson, Dima, went to talk with these men. He had had enough with how they were. He wanted them gone…" The old man stopped.

Damian placed a hand on the old man's shoulder, "You don't have to say anymore."

A tear dropped from the man's face, "He never came back. For that, I will kill them."

Damian removed his hand and looked blankly ahead. The thought of Katerina losing someone close to her hurt him, she never deserved to experience loss. "Dedushka, have you ever killed anyone before?" he questioned.

The old man chuckled, "I have. I worked with the government. Which is why I now live a secluded life here, for obvious reasons."

"KGB?" Damian asked.

"Close. I was the first superhero of my country. 'Starfire' they called me." The old man said proudly.

"YOU'RE THE ORIGINAL STARFIRE?!" Damian blurted out in shock.

The man chuckled, "Yes I was. Which is why I haven't mentioned my name. But now that you know, you can call me Leonid."

"Well then," Damian coughed regaining his composure, "It's an honour to meet you Mr Kovar."

Leonid laughed, "Mr Kovar? I see you have heard of me."

"Batman had me research every known hero should I ever meet them. I thought it was stupid but clearly he had the right idea… as always I guess." Damian said, rolling his eyes after he finished talking

Leonid smirked and shook his head at the teenage angst before slowing the car down upon seeing light ahead. "We're here" he announced.

Damian removed pulled his hood up and stepped out of the truck, "I'll signal you when I need your backup."

The boy wonder closed the door behind him and gave a feint smirk towards Leonid who sat ready behind the steering wheel. The hooded hero disappeared into the pitch-black woods and sped towards the small compound.

* * *

One gunshot fired from the air, and then one more. Both hitting the wall behind their target. "Come one Ivan, you're supposed to hit the target!" one of the guards taunted his friend. "Like this!" he added before unloading the magazine towards the empty glass bottle shattering it across the ground.

The two guards began laughing terribly loud at this display. As they stopped and looked back at the area of shattered glass, they saw a shadowy figure standing before them. They didn't have time to react before being knocked unconscious.

Damian surveyed the inside of the rundown building site from within the walls and saw a series of small buildings surrounding one large communication tower. Damian smiled to himself, he considered beforehand that they must have a way to contact outside forces but to have their own communication tower? It was a lucky find. After hiding the two unconscious bodies and using their own handcuffs to bind them the teen headed towards the next closest building and peaked into the frosted window. Inside were four guards gambling, shouting, and having a good old drunken time. Not even one of these men in this entire area knew what was coming for them. Damian tapped onto the door and climbed onto the roof above it and the moment one of the masked men opened the door, the boy wonder swung down and booted the man back into the building, shattering one of the tables as he landed on them. The first guard that took hold of his rifle was disarmed by a batarang while the two other men climbed from their seats and ran towards Damian but they were quickly taken out. One with a quick strike to the throat and another with a kick to the knee and a few hard strikes to the head after hitting the floor. The disarmed guard stood there with his hands raised, his entire body shaking. "Please not hurt" he stammered.

Damian glided past one of the men on the floor and took hold of their combat knife in one swift motion before holding it against the terrified Russian before him. "How many men are in this location?" he growled.

"I don't know" the Russian stammered in a thick accent.

Damian swiped one of the man's legs underneath him and followed him to the ground, with the knife still pressed against the throat of his current enemy.

"Tell. Me. Now." The teen spoke in a graveled voice.

"Twenty!" The Russian spoke. "Twenty men! Please don't hurt me!" he begged. Damian began to feel a wet warmth run across one of his legs that helped pin the man down. Damian grimaced in disgust before jabbing the man in the nose, knocking him out with his armoured gauntlets.

Damian picked up his batarang and continued to grip the knife in his hands. He then walked back towards the door and raised his hands. Eight men stood before him with their rifles pointing directly towards him, "Do not move or we will fire. Drop your weapons and keep your hands on your head," one of them instructed. The boy wonder was curious, "why not shoot me now?" he asked.

"Because we need your help," the same man replied. "My name is Dima. Dima Kovar."


	32. Chapter 32: You're A Hero

**Chapter 32: You're A Hero**

Damian was released from his captives and was let free to wander back to Leonid and Katerina's home. He considered heading back to the truck and the Russian who sat waiting for a signal to attack, to kill all these men that were trying to keep the man isolated from hurting anyone. There were so many shades of grey that he didn't know who's side he should be one. His life was always black and white, there were the heroes and the villains. Good or bad. But when he must stop and think about different points of view? That's when Damian struggles. He was never taught to be open-minded, he grew up being trained as an assassin and having the mindset that follows being such a thing, and when his father took him in he learned to hold back on his urges to kill and was taught the values of being a hero. Protect the innocent and punish the guilty. There were no shades of grey.

Damian smiled, now would be the time where he would ask Grayson's opinion, and in return Grayson would instill some wise life lessons on him and give him the answer he was looking for. He was always envious of his brother in that regard, that Dick was capable of having such an open-mind and having such an incredible amount empathy for people. The original Robin never makes the wrong choice.

The teen's thoughts then turned to the rest of his family, he thought of what they would all say if he asked them, "What do I do? Who do I help?"

Timothy and Stephanie would tell him, "You find a way to make sure that everyone is safe."

Barbara and Kori would say, "Kick Leonid's and the Guards asses and get Katerina the hell out of there."

Cassandra would probably give him some sage advice of getting everyone together to talk about a solution.

Damian laughed to himself. "I wonder what Sophie would say to me," he whispered as he trekked through the cold snow as quickly as he could.

"What the hell are you asking me for? You need to make your own choice and stick with it!" he mocked with an impression of Sophie's motherly tone.

"And then there is Mar'i," he said with a smile, "just try your best Damian, if you can do that then it will all work out!"

Damian shook his head and wiped the forming tears from his eyes, "I really must be losing it if I'm talking to myself."

Damian spent a lot of time with his own thoughts as he made his way to Katerina's home, the entire time there he tried not to think about his family or friends because he had a job to do. But every now and then his mind would slip, and he'd remember little moments he had shared with them, moments that he would have thought to be something small at the time, moments that he never thought would stick with him. Moments like when he and Don pranked Jonathan by pretending that Jon had woken up in Bizarro-world when in reality the two pranksters had just swapped costumes and changed how they spoke, or the time where he treated Sophie to ice-cream after she was embarrassed by stumbling during a Ballet show. And then there was the spar just like any other with Lian, except this time the two of them fought with every ounce of strength and skill they had and by the end of it there was no winner, they were just too exhausted to continue.

The thoughts he had disappeared when he was met with the end of the forest where a large collection of split logs sat and behind them a wooden hut. Katerina's hut. For the first time in a long time Damian felt nervous. This was something that he couldn't settle with a fight, he had to talk to her, give her options and let her choose her path.

The teen walked up to the front door and knocked on it, but he didn't expect her to answer, not when she didn't see the lights of the truck or the sound of her grandfather's voice. "Katerina, it's me, Damian," he called out to her. There was no reply.

Damian slowly opened the door and stepped inside only to be met with the cold barrel of a revolver placed against his temple.

"Oh thank god it is you!" Katerina said, pulling the pistol from her friend's head.

"That's a hell of a welcome," Damian replied.

The Russian girl stepped past Damian and peaked outside, "Dedushka, where is he?" she questioned with worry.

"He's fine, Kat. He's okay," Damian quickly replied to her, "He's still in the truck and completely safe."

Katerina gave a confused look to her friend, "but why is he not with you?"

Damian motioned her to sit on the bed, "I have to tell you some things and I need to do it fast."

The girl nodded and took a seat on the bed, eagerly waiting what he was going to say to her.

Damian had no idea where to start. Does he start with the fact her cousin was never killed but is actually trying to get to her? Does he start with the fact that her grandfather is a threat to everyone who goes near him? Or does he start with the fact that soon enough Katerina will grow ill due to the radiation her grandfather exudes?

Katerina saw the worry on his face and the conflict he was dealing with, she felt sorry for him. "Whatever it is, just tell me." She asked of him.

Damian nodded, "Okay, but this is all going to be difficult to hear so I'm just going to say it all outright and I'll answer and questions you have afterwards. Is that alright?" he said with sympathy. Katerina gave him a look of agreement.

The boy took a moment before speaking to collect his thought, "Your cousin is alive…" he started, the look on Katerina's face lit up with joy until she realized that this somehow wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Your cousin was sick because of the radiation that your grandfather gives off due to his powers and it's only a matter of time until the radiation gets to you and you become just as ill as he was. Those men that Leonid has you scared of have been trying to keep him exiled because of his powers and the danger they inflict. This is why Dima has tried repeatedly to come for you and take you to safety, but your grandfather has always declined their offer because he doesn't trust them and because they can never find you when they come." Damian revealed.

Katerina sat their and contemplated everything she heard, "Why hasn't Dima revealed himself to us? Why hasn't he told us he's okay?"

"According to him it's because he is scared," Damian replied, "but there must be another reason."

"I know why," Katerina spoke, "when Dedushka's emotions spike up, his radiation must increase, so if Dedushka discovered Dima… his reaction would cause serious amounts of radiation" she revealed.

Damian stood up from the bed and gave her a worried look, "You knew about this?!"

Katerina shook her head in defeat, "I didn't, not really. It's just I remember when he was told that Dima was dead… I had this feeling like my head was going to explode and I felt deathly ill for the week and sometime after."

The girl looked directly into the eyes of the hero and she knew what he was going to ask of her, "You came back here to take me away from all of this, haven't you?"

Damian closed his eyes and sighed before walking towards the girl that sat on the bed and crouched down in front of her, "I can get you away from here. I don't trust Dima and his reasons, and if you stay here with your grandfather, you'll be dead in a few years. I can't just let that happen."

"It's not your decision." The girl replied as she cupped Damian's face and gave a pained smile, "If I go, if I leave with you my grandfather's radiation will spike so much that it'll kill not just him, but Dima and those men trying to keep him from hurting anyone else. I know it's not his fault, he doesn't deserve the life he has right now. He was a good man who helped people, but those people and this country has abandoned him. He doesn't need me abandoning him either."

Damian placed a hand on the one that cupped his cheek and slowly moved it from his face as he stood up. "So you just want me to walk away from all of this? To walk away from you?" he asked with sincerity.

"Damian, I know this is a hard thing to ask of you but it's what you need to do. It's what I want you to do…" She said with a warm, comforting voice. The tone she spoke in didn't help the boy when his lips began to quiver, and the tears began to roll down his cheeks, "I've lost enough friends already Katerina…" he cried.

The girl stood up from the bed and embraced the hero in front of her and held him tightly. "You haven't lost anyone. I don't believe for a second that you're the only one who survived, and I know you don't believe that either. You need to go out there and find them. They need you and you need them." She told him.

Damian pulled back from the girl's arms and looked deeply into her arms, "I will come back for you Katerina. I will find a way to cure your grandfather's radiation, I will help your cousin and I will make sure that you have a future," he promised, "This isn't over."

Katerina smiled and wiped the tears from Damian's eyes, "I know it isn't, you'll come back for me because that's what you do. You're a hero," she whispered.

Damian hugged the girl one more time and placed a kiss wet from tears onto her cheek, "I will see you again Kat," he smiled.

The boy hesitantly walked to the door of the hut before looking back at the girl trying not to cry, the girl who is right now giving up her own life to spare the ones she loves and more from harm. She called Damian a hero but to him, she was the definition of such a thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this mini-arc with Damian and I hope you feel satisfied with how it wrapped up and we'll catch up with Damian again soon. I felt as though I didn't want this mini-arc to end with a big punch out which is basically how Damian solves all of his problems, I wanted him to grow as a person and realize that not everything has a clear cut solution. There's a lot of things that I feel Damian has progressed with and felt inspired by due to his time with Katerina, hopefully some of you have an idea of what I mean because I've tried to make it as subtle as possible (I say as I draw attention to those things but I like to write Author's Notes and always end up rambling).

Shameless plug: This past week I've started writing another Romance/Drama called "The Here and Now" centered around Nora West-Allen from the Flash TV show. The story is about her and a detective trying to catch a serial arsonist and alongside the police drama the two fall in love which I'm trying to make feel realistic. I suck at descriptions but the latest chapter was one I'm really proud of so check it out if you're interested!

Thanks for reading! ~ _FarmingPirate_


	33. Chapter 33: What Should We Be?

**Chapter 33: What Should We Be?**

 _GO! Just go!_

 _No, I won't leave you!_

She awoke from her deep slumber covered in sweat, barely being able to sit up from the bed she had been lying in since the compound. The exchange of those voices sounding repeatedly in her head.

 _Go! Just go!_ And _No, I won't leave you!_ The voice of her parents. Alongside the voices there was an image. An image of her father locking a door between him the rest of them as he held back the villains of The Light who had infiltrated the Watchtower, all because of him. Joseph Wilson.

"Sophie, you're awake?" A voice spoke with pathetically, weak and frail. She expected to see her mother beside her, but it was Rose. Why was it Rose? "You probably want Barbara but… she needs some alone time right now."

Sophie shook her head, "My dad, he's gone, isn't he?" she mumbled, she wasn't asking for an answer for she already knew it, she was there when it happened after all. But it didn't mean she could cope with the truth.

"I'm sorry Sophie, it's all my fault," Rose admitted, "I should have know that the Light would somehow have fucked with Joey's mind. They had him for a long time, they don't keep prisoners for a long time."

The red-headed girl moved one of her hands and placed it on top of Rose's. "I don't know if it's the drugs talking, but Rose, now isn't the time for second-guessing yourself."

The assassin's eyes widened in disbelief at what Sophie had said but she soon removed her hand from Sophies and stood up to walk away. "I'll make this right," she spoke, "I promise."

Sophie led there for a few moments more and tried to get some more shut-eye, she was so damn exhausted, and the dank cave smell wasn't helping. That's when the location of where she was clicked inside her head and she became as wide awake as she possibly could be. _I need to get out of this bed right now_ she thought to herself. She called out to Rose but there was no reply. She called out to anyone and there was no reply.

"God damn it," she muttered to herself. The Redhead grabbed the sheets that covered her and threw them from the bed and she then sat up while attempting to ignore the pain that burst from the wound she had endured. Sophie grabbed her right leg and moved it to the side of the bed and then did the same to the left. "Last chance to help me!" Sophie called out with annoyance. With no reply, she pushed herself onto the floor landing onto the puffy sheets that had been covering her.

Sophie crawled towards the far corner where a folded-up wheelchair laid against the wall, she grabbed hold of it and shook it, trying to loosen it all to unfold it but her attempt had no effect.

"Good heavens Miss Daniels!" an Old voice spoke aloud, "What on Earth are you doing?!"

Sophie rolled onto her back to see Alfred hurrying towards her, "Batcomputer," she mumbled, "gotta go to the batcomput…" she slowly drifted off into another slumber.

Lian leaned against the bat-themed chair with Sophie's mother tapping away at the holographic keyboard, watching multiple streams of News channels around the world. She didn't look like a woman who had just lost her husband, or at least, Lian wouldn't have been able to tell if she didn't see the man sacrifice himself. Barbara just looked like Barbara, maybe that's the real grief.

She paused her thoughts for a moment and watched the streams with the woman beside her.

 _This is Gotham city news – Citizens of Gotham you need to stay in your homes! Lock the doors! Hide as best as you can! Arkham Asylum and every jail has been destroyed. Run!_

 _This is Linda Park from Keystone City News. I have word that the… the Flash and his sidekicks have… they have… We ask that you remain indoors until the Justice League returns to help us all._

 _And as you can see Green Lanter - I mean Booster Gold is bloody and bruised fighting off these hordes of criminals_

"We have to do something Barbara" Lian spoke.

Barbara sighed dismissively.

Lian scowled, "Barbara. You heard me. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." The Redhead replied.

"Nothing?!" Lian questioned, "how can we do nothing? How can _you_ do nothing?"

"We wait until Batman and Nightwing come back. They'll know what to do."

"We don't know if they're coming back. We don't know if anyone is coming back!" Lian reasoned.

Barbara shot up from the chair and shouted in Lian's face, "Well at least I know my fucking Husband isn't coming back! There's some closure for me, right?!"

Lian closed her eyes and breathed through her nose patiently. "I'm sorry."

Barbara's act of her being normal and strong in the face of everything that happened crumbled. Lian wrapped her arms around her friends' mother and let her cry and release it all. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I don't know if I've lost my family either," Lian added, "but the best that we can do is to stop other families being broken up and torn apart because of these same monsters that took ours away. Your husband, Sophie's dad, he died a hero. He gave us a chance to get to the Batcave before the Watchtower was destroyed because he knew that we would be safe and be able to make a difference. So let's do just that. Let's be heroes just like him."

There was a pause in the air.

Barbara pulled away from Lian and smiled to her. "That was a hell of a speech… Red Hood."

"I'll say" Rose's voice spoke out as she sat across the open room.

"Me too!" Sophie cheered with a groggy voice as Alfred wheeled her towards the others.

Barbara's eyes darted towards her daughter, "You should be getting some rest," she sighed with her motherly tone. "There's no time," her daughter replied.

Alfred moved her beside the seat at the batcomputer and the holographic keyboard automatically moved to Sophie's hands. The Batgirl began to tap away and seconds later she had the Justice League database on the multiple screens.

"Remember those tiny little health monitors that Bruce had the heroes injected with if they agreed?" she asked the group. They all audibly nodded. "Well, we need to figure out who's alive and who isn't, don't we?" she asked the group again, and again they all audibly nodded.

On the main screen appeared a message asking if she wished to proceed to see the health database. Before she pressed enter she turned and scanned her sight to each person who was near her. "Do you all want to see this?" she asked with an empathetic tone, "we don't know who made it out and who didn't… this might be distressing."

"Show us." Alfred quickly replied with a demanding voice. Everyone knew why it was him who spoke first. He had to know who else from his family was alive. That his son was alive.

The old man's knees grew weak and he collapsed to the floor when he saw the red cross covering images of his family. Cassandra Cain – **Deceased**. Richard Grayson – **Deceased.** Bruce Wayne – **Deceased**.

Rose stepped forward and took Alfred's arm to help him up, "come on Old man, lets get you a drink," she spoke as she walked away with him. "Alfred!" Sophie called out in a soft spoken and shakey voice, "I'm sorry."

Alfred looked over his shoulder and gave the teen a pained smile, "as am I Miss Daniels… As am I."

"Sophie…" Lian croaked as she pointed towards the screen. Garfield Logan – **Deceased**. Zachary Zatara – **Error**. Mar'I Grayson – **Error**. "They killed our family," The Archer Muttered.

The silence was even heavier now, you could hear Barbara place her hand onto Lian's shoulder, this time the adult was the one doing the consoling. "But the others are still alive," Barbara spoke, "Dawn, Don, Jon… And Damian. There's still hope for them, we just have to find them. We have to find every leaguer that is alive right now, and we have to bring them all together again."

"But, how?" Lian asked, "Me and Sophie can't fight right now, all we have is you and Rose and right now we're in the most dangerous city in the world with all of Batman's worst enemies causing chaos. What can we do?"

Before Barbara could reply Sophie perked up with a defiant smirk. "we do exactly what you said earlier Lian."

"What's that?" the Archer replied.

"Let's be heroes."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's been a VERY LONG TIME since I updated this story, and I am extremely sorry to those that may or may not have been waiting for an update, or actually remember this story at this point. I'm hoping to continue this story if people still have interest in reading it. Sorry again!


	34. Chapter 34: Family Resemblance

**Chapter 34: Family Resemblance**

Screaming could be heard all throughout Gotham City. Those who had lived here all their lives had always thought that they have experienced the worst of it, whether it was Bane's takeover of the city, Joker's fear toxin, or Penguin's murderous 'protection' schemes. Citizens of Gotham City always thought that if they could survive one night out in the city then they could take on the world. That isn't something someone thinks anymore. Now? Well, now they just hope that it isn't their building that is ransacked, now they just hope that it isn't there door handle that is turned. Six days is more than enough time to turn fear into terror. This is isn't the home of The Bat any more.

The floorboards creaked even as the muffled boots stepped. A light whisper of a blade being drawn hummed quickly between the creaks. The sounds halted as they had made their way to the kicked down wooden door with bullet holes on the walls opposite the entrance.

"I'm sure he made it out," the younger voice spoke, "I'm sure they both did."

The yellow boots stepped onto the wooden door and entered the ransacked home of her father. "Dad would always fight; he would always have a backup plan. But he'd throw that all away for Shaun," Barbara replied.

Ravager entered the room but not before giving both directions of the hallway a quick but detailed glance for anyone following them. She continued to hold her blade in her right hand at the ready while scanning the room. "I assume that the two of you were very close?" The white-haired woman asked. Barbara simply nodded as she moved to the desk where a shotgun had been fired underneath it from the other side. "We had to be when he had the job he had," Barbara spoke, "every day could be the last. The same as a Leaguer's life."

"The same for everyone nowadays" Ravager replied as she sheathed her sword onto her back and began to remove her gauntlets and attach them to her belt. The two heroines began to search the room for any kind of indication that Commissioner Gordon had escaped alive. Dried up and stained blood cascaded throughout the apartment but there was so much of it that neither Rose nor Barbara were able to tell what had happened during the fight.

"check the family photos," Barbara spoke, "Dad was always soft and old school like that."

"Hence the mustache?" Rose snorted, but then she sighed heavily in regret, "I'm sorry, now isn't the time."

Barbara tilted her head, "It's fine, it really is why he keeps that mustache. I can't imagine him without it, nobody can."

"It's his personal Bat-symbol," Ravager added, "except it's hairy and under his nose instead of cool and on his chest."

"I never thought I would hear a member of the Wilson family admire the Bat-symbol," Barbara whispered with slight disbelief. The Ravager released a light humored exhale before picking up an old picture of what she assumed to be Commissioner Gordon with his wife and a baby Barbara. The White-haired girl delicately turned the framed photo around and removed the back of it to look for any secret messages like Barbara instructed, but there was nothing, she tried this three more times with no luck. Barbara conducted a quick scan through the drawers of his desk, looking through the little compartments in the back of each one but she knew nothing would be there, nothing but a small bottle of whisky that she knew he hid from her and three red shotgun shells. Barbara left the drawers open and walked to the Guest room that used to be hers. She found it funny how and her father referred to it as a Guest Room when it was re-purposed for Sophie when she was growing up and needed babysitting, and then redecorated again when Shaun was born. It never surprised her that for a man who had seen the worst darkness that humanity had to offer was still looking towards the light from the people he loves. Barbara slowly twisted the door handle and stepped into the room that was illuminated with nothing but a flickering light and the feint glow of Gotham City through the window. She stepped forward towards Shaun's little bed sitting in the center of the room, and from what she would expect from her dad, this is what he would expect of her. She took hold of the sheets covering the mattress on his bed and ripped them off, throwing them onto the floor. She grabbed one side of the mattress and flipped it over, then running her fingers across ever inch of the surface until she found it. An extremely feint and delicately sewed up incision into the mattress. She took one of the keys from her pockets and began to roughly rip open the sewed-up cut, and once she was successful, she reached two fingers in and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. They were co-ordinates. Where they led her, she wasn't surprised. A part of her always knew that he always knew.

The bedroom light flickered quicker this time, but much brighter too. In the corner of her eye she noticed the quick silhouette of a figure across the street, through the window. She dropped to the floor just as the glass shattered and a bullet penetrated one of her old teddy bears. An orange-sleeved arm extended from the doorway to the bedroom to fire back through the window at where the attacker had fired.

"Barbara we have to go!" Ravager called loudly over her gunfire, "I looked outside, they're coming, that must have been Deadshot."

"Fuck," Barbara spoke to herself. She grabbed the small mattress and threw it into the air towards the Window to hide the timing of her running towards the bedrooms exit. "Were they taking the front entrance when you saw them?" Barbara questioned as the two entered the main room. Ravager nodded, "Yeah. I saw at least seven of them," she replied as she quickly put her gauntlets back on, then drawing her blade, "But I imagine there is double that if there is a back entrance too.

"Let's count front, back, and the roof too," The Police Captain informed. The Ravager tilted her head and clicked her joints, "Of course there is a roof entrance. Is that where we are headed?"

Barbara took hold of the shotgun that her father had fired during his fight and loaded in the two shells that remained from the drawers she looked through earlier, "I got two shells, and three magazines. You're up front for when this begins, I'll cover you."

Silence filled the air for a few moments, but the sound returned when the thud of multiple boots came barreling down the hallways and ending in a sudden stop. "Rose Wilson and Captain Barbara Daniels, by order of The Light, you're to be executed," a voice called out, pure joy filled each word that was spoken.

The two heroines did not reply.

A grenade bounced towards the feet of the two heroes.

The grenade returned to the hallway towards the intruders.

A blinding flash banged through the area and the sing of a blade cutting flesh could be heard and a few shots from Barbara's pistol were fired through the thin walls. With the seven dropped bodies hitting the ground two pairs of footsteps began making their way upwards, running to the roof of the building.

"You would have thought Deadshot would have tougher men," The Ravager spoke wiping blood from a cut on her lip.

"He does," Barbara replied, "He always sends in his recruits first."

Ravager kicked open the metal door that led to the emergency stairway but was met with a burst of gunfire that forced her to take a step back, bumping into Barbara. "You still got that shotgun?" she asked her. The redhead handed over the old double-barrel and held her partners blade and pistol, "Old-school, how cool" Ravager spoke to herself as she took hold of the gun. She swung her body back into the stairway and fired two consecutive shots, one towards the two men who had fired at her from above, and the one around the corner who she had notice upon her previous retreat. The masked woman handed Barbara the weapon back and reclaimed her own, "My bad on the killing, I tried to make it non-lethal," she apologized.

Barbara shook her head at the obvious lie, "You have your morals and I have mine," she replied, "now let's go, there is a minimum of three left unaccounted for."

Ravager and the original Batgirl carefully climbed the stairway, eventually meeting the metal door that led towards the rooftop of the apartment complex. "How are we doing this? All guns blazing?" Ravager asked as she began re-positioning her ammo on her armor so that it would be easier to reach during the fight. "Right now, I don't think there is another way, we don't know what's on the other side of this door," Barbara spoke as she readied the final shotgun round into one of the barrels while planning her next moves in her head. The Ravager smirked to the older woman, "On three we go?"

Barbara nodded.

"One," Ravager counted.

"Two," Barbara continued.

"Three" They both said in unison as Barbara kicked the door beside the handle and firing her final shotgun round into the poor soul in front of her. Rose followed closely behind severing the hand of an enemy who raised a pistol to the back of Barbara's head. The white-haired assassin took hold of the pistol falling from the hand and fired it towards three more masked men in quick succession. The two heroines really were outnumbered. Ravager saw, behind the opponents that surrounded her, that Barbara was currently fighting off four men. With her attention split between her own safety and Barbara's, Rose had left herself foolishly open.

 _Bang._

A piercing, burning sensation filled the left side of her face. She saw her blurred and crimson splatters of blood pass by only with her right eye. She screamed in pain, dropped her weapons, and fell to her knees. She covered her left eye with one of her hands. The fighting stopped and she could hear Barbara's voice as she cupped her bloody face. "Rose! You're going to be fine, just deal with the pain for now. I'll get you out of here."

"Fat chance lady," a deep voice spoke aloud from the same direction that the shot came. "Well, 'fat chance' for you getting out of here anyway. But she'll be fine for now, I just thought her whole Deathstroke vibe needed some more resemblance."

Barbara grimaced. "Deadshot."

"The one and only," the masked man replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm surprised Waller didn't blow your brains out the moment she got a chance," Barbara taunted while trying to figure out how he was still alive. Surely Task Force X would have been dealt with as soon as all of this began. "She tried," Deadshot answered. "But after serving in the Squad for so long I guess she grew attached to me. She hesitated. I didn't."

Deadshot flicked his wrists and clenched his fists, his mounted weapons appeared, and he pointed both of them towards the Police Captain. "This isn't anything personal to you Lady, but we can't have the GPD Captain running around inspiring hope, can we?"

"Just be thankful that I'm not the one in a mask this time," Barbara grinned.

"This time?" Deadshot questioned with a tilt of his head. Within a moment one black arrow pierced one arm and entered the other, as if it was some medieval attempt of handcuffs. "Hey asshole!" a voice called along with a thwip and a twang of rope, and a whistle of arrows flying through the air, "You're not the only one who never misses."

The Batwing flew up from the side of the building behind Red Hood and a bright spotlight illuminated Deadshot and his armed guards. "Floyd Lawton, It's over." Batgirl's voice spoke through the audio system.

Deadshot pulled his arms apart from each other and then yanked out the arrow, gripping it with what strength he could to stab Barbara. Ravager raged a scream and entered her blade into his chest. "Maybe in the next life, you'll be brave enough to use a close-quarters weapon," she whispered into his ear.

The Batwing fired a mini-gun of electric rounds into the remainder of Deadshot's men to give covering fire to Red Hood as she ran towards Ravager and Barbara to secure them.

"Oh my god Rose are you okay?" she questioned with worry. Rose simply spat blood from her mouth and laughed, "does it look cool?"

"Save the jokes for later, we've got Alfred onboard," the Archer replied.

Once the last of Deadshot's goons were dealt with the Batwing landed and the three heroes entered the vehicle to see Batgirl sat in the pilot seat. Lian had Rose slung over her shoulder before sitting her down on the seat beside Alfred who was readying himself to deal with the wounded eye. Barbara was ripping Deadshot's eye-patch from his mask and tossing the fabric from the ramp.

"Did you find where Sean is?!" Batgirl called out in desperation from the cockpit. The ramp of the Batwing lifted, and the vehicle began to ready it's ascent. "Your grandfather left some coordinates. Take us back to the Batcave for Rose and then we'll go and find him!" she answered over the low hum of the Batwings engines.

Barbara took a seat beside Lian who was painfully clutching her shoulder. "Does it still hurt?" Barbara asked. Lian released a pained smile, "The supporter you gave me helps at least," she replied as she unattached the black metal frame that covered her right shoulder down towards her hand.

"You'll be fine eventually," the red-haired woman replied with a caring tone. She leaned back into her seat and released an exhausted sigh. She had somehow become Timothy Drake. She had somehow become Dick Grayson. She had somehow become Bruce Wayne. She had somehow become the leader of a group of masked teenagers thinking that they can take on the world. Except this time it isn't just some youthful ambition, a reason for them to strive to be better. This time it is a necessity. None of them had any idea which heroes were still out there able to fight, they may be alive, but who knows what condition they are in. The people in this ship are the only people that they can count on right now. Despite all of that, the only thing Barbara wanted right now was to find her son and hope that her father is still there with him.

* * *

 **A/N:** It seems to be the Bat-fam curse to take in strays of violent teenagers and let them tag along while you beat up crazy people with guns. Is it a trope at this point?

It might not seem like it but the pace of this story is beginning to pick up from this point on (which is a weird thing to say on Chapter 34). So basically, we've gone passed the half-way point in this story so I imagine this story will end before Chapter 50 at the latest. Also, I sure hope you remember most of this story because a lot of things are going to tie back into what has happened previously - what a tease oops!

Also to BraziaRios: Thank you for the kind words I really appreciate it! AND THAT IS SO COOL THAT YOU'RE IN THE NAVY! I hope your career goes very well for you and that you look after yourself the best that you can :)

See you next chapter everyone, thanks for reading! _~FarmingPirate_


End file.
